Batallas con el tiempo
by greenmedusa
Summary: Rin termina en un compromiso el cual debe definir si lo desea o no mientras que Sesshomaru como Señor de las Tierras del Oeste debe contraer matrimonio pronto. ¿Cuáles serán las decisiones que tomarán y cuáles serás las consecuencias?
1. Prólogo

**Nota: **Obviamente que estos personajes y base en historia no me pertenecen a mí, esta historia sólo está basada en el relato que ya conocemos el cual es oficial. En cuanto a los otros fics que he escrito sobre esta pareja, este no tiene nada que ver, digamos que es otra historia. Sorry, me gusta pensar en los personajes en muchos escenarios totalmente ajenos entre sí. Otra cosa, este fic no está basado al cien por ciento en el final de InuYasha: Kanketsu-hen, empezando porque Kagome nunca se queda atrapada en el pozo y aún puede seguir viajando a su época aunque eso no tiene mucha relevancia, también que Rin permanece con Sesshomaru y no en la aldea, entre otras cosas más que tal vez luego queden más claras conforme avance esto. Por ahora simplemente tendremos unos capítulos que más bien serían como de Adventure/Friendship, no habrá mucho romance por el momento, de todas formas espero que lo disfruten y que dejen sus reviews si les agrada ya que los comentarios siempre son buenos para mejorar y para la motivación.

**Prólogo**

La batalla contra Naraku había sido a favor de todos aquellos que se encontraban en su contra. Cada quién había tenido un pedazo de historia distinto. Kagome había decidido quedarse en la época antigua la mayor parte del tiempo para pasar el resto de sus días junto a InuYasha, un mitad demonio quien se partía el alma tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos ante los demás, Miroku y Sango decidieron casarse luego de que toda la pesadilla terminara siendo bendecidos a los pocos meses con la espera de un hijo, Shippo emprendía pequeños viajes para adquirir más conocimiento y poder sobre sus trucos mágicos y Kohaku, el hermano mejor de Sango había encontrado su lugar al lado de Sesshomaru y su grupo, no propiamente con su consentimiento y rechazo.

Sesshomaru sabía que viajar en compañía de una pequeña niña le traería problemas a la indefensa humana pero tomando en cuenta que las batallas se habían reducido por lo tanto el número de enemigos era casi nulo que no necesitaría usar ni siquiera una milésima parte de su energía para destruir a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, mientras que en lo que se refería a Kohaku, al menos el chico podía defenderse.

Con cierta duda por parte de Sango, Kohaku se marchó con la promesa de visitar la aldea seguido acompañado de Kirara, la gatita que estuvo al lado de su hermana durante su viaje en busca de los fragmentos de la Perla, esta vez, sería de apoyo para Kohaku quien aprovechaba el estilo de vida nómada que el youkai hermano de InuYasha llevaba para practicar sus exterminios contra demonios menores.

-Si prometes volver a casa sano y salvo me quedaré tranquila de que viajes tú solo- dijo Sango abrazándolo sosteniendo con fuerza su nuca tratando de hacerlo quedarse a su lado.

-No voy solo, estaré con Sesshomaru- respondió tratando de confortar a su hermana dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Feh, es exactamente lo mismo estar solo y con Sesshomaru- vociferó InuYasha quien se encontraba a pocos metros junto con los demás que presenciaban la partida de Kohaku.

El joven muchacho sonrió escuchando las palabras de InuYasha y sin más corrió desapareciendo en el horizonte mientras su hermana agitaba la mano conforme la silueta de Kohaku se fusionaba con las montañas y la maleza. Dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas mientras que Miroku la rodeó de los hombros y sostuvo su mano dándole un beso en sus húmedas mejillas.

-Ven, seguramente estás sensible por el embarazo- y la acompañó hacia la cabaña en donde todos se reunían para cenar.

El joven exterminador corría entre el campo abierto a la par de la luz que poco a poco se ocultaba detrás de las montañas. A los lejos vislumbró unas figuras familiares y se montó sobre Kirara para alcanzarlos más rápido. Rin escuchó los gruñidos de la bestia felina y se detuvo para saltar mientras agitaba sus brazos saludando al muchacho de once años. Bajó del neko-youkai y prosiguió caminando pausadamente al lado de la niña quien sonreía con inocencia. Jaken por otro lado exclamaba lo mal que iba esa situación; rodearse de humanos no era nada bueno y no llevaría a nada positivo pero Sesshomaru parecía no escuchar sobre sus puntos de vista y decidió demostrárselo con una agresión fí días pasaron y la vibra en el grupo no era ni buena o mala, simplemente era neutral como el gesto que Sesshomaru siempre llevaba. Algunos días estaba y otros no pero siempre volvía a pesar de que no desperdiciaba momentos para decirles a ambos chicos que si lo seguían era porque ellos querían pero al parecer él parecía ser el que los seguía a ellos.

Cuando Sesshomaru se ausentaba Kohaku y Rin aprovechaban esos ratos de descanso, ya que no tenían que seguir al youkai, para practicar. El joven exterminador decidió transmitirle un poco de su conocimiento a la pequeña para que pudiera defenderse en cualquier situación de emergencia, todo eso bajo las escandalizadas _advertencias _de Jaken que más bien, él trataba de hacerlas sonar como regaños, diciendo lo mucho que su amo bonito se alteraría su supiera que en su ausencia hacían aquellas injurias. Rin sólo reía diciendo que no tenía nada de malo con aprender y divertirse mientras que Kohaku permanecía callado sin hacer caso de los alaridos agudos de Jaken.

Rin sólo contaba con ocho años, de los cuales uno lo había pasado ya con su amo, definiendo por completo que jamás lo abandonaría. Si bien era una pequeña con un espíritu fuerte, inquebrantable ante nada porque la esperanza de estar bajo la protección de su amo estaba más que asegurada. Ante cualquier adversidad la sola imagen de Sesshomaru la tranquilizaba y eso a ella le bastaba; se conformaba con verlo a la distancia, caminar por delante y esporádicamente escuchar su voz pronunciar su nombre, sintiendo una extrema devoción hacia él ya que de no ser por él, habría muerto sumida en una profunda tristeza y con un temor que no la habría dejado descansar en paz. Tener a Kohaku con ella le daba un sentido más claro de lo que era convivir con humanos, era demasiado extraño conversar largo y tendido con alguien ya que, viajando con Sesshomaru y Jaken, las palabras estaban fuera de lugar y muchas veces tenía que refugiarse en hacer pequeños cantos o conversaciones para sí misma.

Viajar después de haber vencido a Naraku parecía tiempo perdido para Jaken, quien consideraba que su amo debía regresar a las Tierras del Oeste y protegerlas pero por alguna razón su amo seguía vagando por toda la región sin un rumbo aparente y todavía más desconocido cuando de pronto desaparecía sin avisar y volvía a los pocos días de nuevo avanzando hacia algo desconocido. El pequeño youkai se sentía algo cansado pero nunca con los deseos de renunciar a la inmensa devoción y gratitud que sentía hacia Sesshomaru, jamás. No importaba cómo, siempre terminaban vagando, volviendo a los mismos lugares, con la misma gente, parecía que nunca iba a terminar.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notas: **¡Hola a todos! Gracias a los que han agregado la historia a las alertas y a **Corazon de Piedra Verde** por dejarme un review. Este fic es como una galleta, la hago porque me gusta, me encanta comerla pero también me gusta compartir y saber que el sabor es bueno (o tal vez malo). Si les gusta dejen sus reviews, sé que estoy siendo muy lenta para actualizar y no prometo hacerlo con la misma consistencia con la que actualizo mis demás fics porque siento que este me va a costar un poquito más de trabajo en desarrollar pero prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo si ustedes me dejan sus reviews; son como las espinacas a Popeye.

De nuevo con la mala noticia para muchos, el fic todavía no tendrá romance, al menos no entre nuestros dos principales así que no se desesperen por favor, yo tiendo a hacer las cosas un poquito lentas pero prometo darles algo muy chido al final (bueno, eso espero). El capítulo anterior fue un prólogo, obviamente porque dice arribita, y en este empezamos con una pequeña introducción de cómo son las cosas en un día normal con Sesshomaru y los demás. De nuevo les recuerdo que no está basado en el final dado por el _Kanketsu-hen_, la única similitud es que ya vencieron a Naraku y las parejas canon están juntas y con hijos, sólo eso.

**SUMMARY: **Después de la batalla contra Naraku, el grupo de Sesshomaru continúa unido con la adición de un antiguo acompañante, Kohaku. Rin crece y se desarrolla como una adolescente fuerte y determinada, lista para enfrentar cualquier reto mientras que Sesshomaru vaga por todo Japón en busca de un propósito. ¿Con qué clase de retos se encontraran en el camino?

* * *

><p><strong>El viaje apenas comienza<strong>

Sesshomaru se encontraba recargado sobre el tronco de un árbol con los ojos cerrados mientras el helado aire de las montañas resoplaba entre su cabello. La nieve caía poco a poco, llenado el paisaje de una blancura inmaculada mientras escuchaba las risas de Rin en la cercanía junto con el sonido de Kirara y Kohaku jugar en la nieve. La pequeña quien lo había acompañado desde hace varios años de pronto dejó de ser una niña y se convirtió en una jovencita con muchas cualidades. No había razón para que siguiera a su lado, aún así, siempre estaba ahí, cada mañana con el mismo rostro inocente de su infancia. Kohaku se había transformado ya en un joven bastante fuerte y maduro pero aún así no perdía las ganas de jugar entre la nieve con sus amigos, simplemente jamás dejaría de divertirle.

-Rin- llamó Sesshomaru con voz profunda a la joven quien llevaba puestas varias capas de ropa debido al frío.

Se acercó poniéndose de cuclillas frente a su amo sosteniéndose con los muslos, apoyando las manos sobre sus largos pantalones de algodón. Sonrió mientras esperaba a las palabras de Sesshomaru quien abrió ligeramente los ojos al sentir la presencia de Rin frente a él.

-Si van a comer deberán conseguir su propio alimento; solos-

-Eso no es ninguna novedad- exclamó la joven entre risas ya acostumbrada a la formalidad de su amo –No se preocupe; también le traeremos algo- contestó guiñándole un ojo al youkai quien simplemente volteó hacia otro lado, ignorando el amistoso gesto de Rin, quien se alejó entrelazando su brazo entre el del joven Kohaku mientras se internaban en el bosque.

Ambos muchachos caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño riachuelo a punto de congelarse y gracias a su buena suerte, encontraron varios pescados atorados entre los cuerpos de hielo que se estaban formando en el agua. Rin tomó un pedazo de tela que colgaba de sus ropajes y tomó unos cuántos peces envolviéndolos para no enfriarse tanto las manos.

-Parece ser que el invierno nos quiere matar de hambre- dijo Kohaku tomando uno de los pequeños peces y echándolo junto con los demás. –A veces en momentos como este desearía regresar a la aldea, al menos ahí hay frutos guardados de las cosechas del otoño- dijo dejando escapar un suspiro mientras caminaban de regreso al campamento.

-Podemos ir de visita- dijo Rin sosteniendo el envoltorio de tela contra su pecho –sirve que ves a tu familia y recolectamos algo de alimento para el invierno; no nos vendría nada mal-

Los jóvenes caminaron con un pequeño festín entre las telas que rápidamente empalaron y expusieron frente al fuego de la frágil fogata que amenazaba con apagarse por la insistente nieve que caía. Jaken observaba de lejos con el gruñido de sus pequeñas tripas a todo lo que daba y se acercó con la excusa de recriminarlos por haber roto sus ropajes; Rin sabía lo que el pequeño youkai se traía entre manos por lo que le ofreció una ramita con un pez recién asado que al instante devoró con lágrimas en los ojos. Rin tomó otra rama y corrió hacia su amo extendiendo el bocadillo frente a él, como siempre, el youkai le dirigió una mirada con desdén e intentó ignorarla, pero la joven que se las sabía de todas, todas, insistió y encajó la ramita sobre la nieve dejándola a su alcance para que la tomase cuando ella no estuviera viendo.

Así era siempre, Rin ya conocía a su señor, tan orgulloso y reservado para expresar lo que sentía pero sabía que a pesar de su carácter distante, él también sentía la misma devoción que ella por él. Era un trato mudo concretado por las acciones del pasado, ambos se debían mucho y sin embargo nunca habían hablado sobre eso. La joven sabía que lo tenía como alguien fiel y que su respeto y admiración por él lo acompañarían siempre. Se sintió feliz de poder continuar a su lado, fue por eso que le pidió a Kohaku que le mostrara las técnicas del exterminador para ser autosuficiente y demostrarle a su amo que si continuaba a su lado era por su compañía, no por su protección.

Mientras compartía la comida con sus amigos recordó cuando su amo se enteró de que estaba entrenando con Kohaku. Fue un día de verano mientras él se encontraba ausente; recordaba bien porque el pasto aún seguía húmedo adornado por pequeños puntos rojos que eran catarinas entre los matices verdes de la hierba. Ella y su compañero intercambiaban golpes con armas hechas de hueso; Kohaku con su gancho de hueso mientras Rin contraatacaba con una alabarda del mismo material; arma que habían hecho juntos y que obviamente pretendían, era de Kohaku.

-Rin, tu ataque es firme pero el contraataque necesita más refuerzo; voy a golpear y tú tratarás de devolver la fuerza al doble, ¿entiendes?- indicó Kohaku abalanzándose a toda velocidad hacia ella.

-Hnn-

Al escuchar aquel sonido se detuvieron asustados, mirando al youkai como si estuvieran viendo las mismas puertas del infierno. Rin dejó caer la alabarda a su lado esperando a que su amo dijera algo pero no había palabras saliendo de su boca, sólo esa fría mirada que siempre llevaba. Se dio la vuelta sin decir nada más y la pequeña niña, un poco ya mayor que desde que la había conocido, corrió detrás de él buscando su aprobación.

-Amo Sesshomaru, estoy haciendo esto por usted- dijo llevándose las manos al pecho.

-Has como quieras Rin; estás aquí porque eso quieres, yo no te obligo a nada- respondió el youkai sentándose sobre una roca mientras apoyaba su mano sobre su flexionada rodilla, mirando hacia el cielo.

Con una sonrisa más grande que la misma luna, Rin volvió con su amigo y continuó practicando haciendo sonreír a su amo en el anonimato, sin que nadie pudiera verlo.

O

Una mañana los jóvenes empacaron sus cosas y se montaron sobre Kirara y Ah-Un. Sesshomaru sabía a dónde se dirigían y no opuso resistencia, más bien, cualquiera diría que era indiferente de no ser porque se encontraba presente mientras los chicos se preparaban para partir, casi, casi como si fuera a despedirlos y asegurarse de que no faltara nada. Kohaku y Rin se alejaron en el aire agitando las manos obviamente no recibiendo una respuesta a cambio pero eso no importaba. Al dejar atrás las siluetas de sus compañeros, los jóvenes se sintieron con la emoción de un viaje que estaban esperando desde varios días atrás. En pocas horas llegaron, ya que no se encontraban tan lejos y al descender al suelo las caras sorprendidas de sus amigos los recibieron. Sango corrió hacia su hermano, quien la elevó en sus brazos mostrando su fuerza ante la sorpresa de todos de verlo tan grande. Los hijos de Miroku y su hermana se encontraban al lado del monje; las dos niñas se veían ya bastante grandes mientras que el más pequeño ya no era un bebé. Kagome e InuYasha se integraron a la bienvenida con un niño un poco más pequeño que su sobrino y una recién nacida que dormía en los brazos de la joven.

-¡Cuánto tiempo!- exclamó Miroku levantando los brazos en un saludo. – ¿Por fin han venido a anunciar su compromiso?- preguntó su cuñado tratando de hacerlos sentir incómodos para diversión suya.

-¡No!- exclamó Rin llevando sus manos a dos pequeños puños que encerraba con fuerza –Venimos a visitarlos y a tomar algunas provisiones- respondió con la sinceridad que le caracterizaba.

Kagome giró los ojos ante la broma pesada de Miroku, quien ya sabía cómo se ponía Rin cada que una de esas bromas se hacía y con justa razón ya que la joven parecía no tener ningún interés en Kohaku, no de esa manera. Entraron a la cabaña mientras conversaban sobre los viajes de los chicos que tenían ya más de medio año de no visitar la aldea. Sería una noche larga.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notas: **Disculpen la lentitud de los capítulos pero perdónenme si me gusta ver cómo se desarrollan las cosa con lentitud y pequeños detalles, no lo puedo evitar.

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz cumpleaños<strong>

Rin había salido en la madrugada para mirar una lluvia de estrellas. Todos dormían y pensó que tal vez sería buena idea avisarles pero no se quería perder de nada así que, sintiéndose algo egoísta se quedó sentada sobre el pasto mientras el cielo se adornaba de pequeños listones plateados que atravesaban el manto negro uno a uno.

-Rin- dijo una voz conocida. Kagome había salido de la cabaña tallándose los ojos mientras bostezaba y se sentaba con ella. Se alegró al ver las estrellas y se acostó sobre el suelo para relajarse mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo nocturno. –Iba a preguntar por qué estabas despierta hasta tan tarde pero ahora veo por qué-

La joven asintió.

-En unos días cumplirás años, ¿recuerdas?- preguntó la sacerdotisa mirando a una sorprendida Rin.

-No, lo había olvidado por completo-

-Cumplirás diecisiete, si mal no recuerdo. ¿Qué te parece si te hacemos una pequeña _fiesta_?-

-¿_Fiesta_?- preguntó ante el término que era desconocido para ella.

-Lo siento; sí, una celebración, una reunión-

La chica pensó por un rato mientras se concentraba en las estrellas que adornaban la noche como nunca.

-Está bien pero quiero que el señor Sesshomaru esté aquí-

Kagome asintió sentándose mientras unas hojitas se caían de la tela de su traje de sacerdotisa. –Claro; ¿qué te parece si le enviamos mañana una pequeña notita con Kirara para que venga?-

-¡Sí!-

A la mañana siguiente la nekomata salió con una carta encargada para ser recibida por Sesshomaru. Kagome abrazó por los hombros a Rin adentrándose hacia la aldea en donde se encontraban todos sus amigos. Los días pasaron rápido con preparativos por acá y allá. Los conocimientos tan particulares de la sacerdotisa hacían de su esperada _fiesta _de cumpleaños bastante emocionante. En esos días, había ido a su _época_ y regresado con dos envoltorios de un material extraño que ella llamaba _pasteles_; todos los conocían menos ella y Kohaku, supuso que eso pasaba porque convivían muy seguido y seguramente que en un evento especial Kagome acostumbraba llevar esas cosas para conmemorar algo.

El día había llegado y Kagome insistía en que se vistiera con un kimono de fiesta pero Rin deseaba celebrar su cumpleaños con su traje de exterminadora ya que le fascinaba.

-Está bien, es tu cumpleaños- contestó amablemente.

No habían acordado en comenzar la celebración hasta que atardeciera por lo que Rin no se preocupaba de que su amo aún no llegara. Todos la observaban de una manera que no sabía explicar cómo la hacía sentir pero suponía que le tenían cierta lástima porque sospechaban que tal vez el taiyoukai no pondría ni la punta de sus zapatos en la aldea y menos si InuYasha estaba ahí. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sólo esperar a que su amo se tocara un poquito el corazón –si es que tenía- y asistiera pero por el momento no se preocuparía por aquello ya que tenía muchos niños con los cuáles podía jugar y muchas flores que cortar para la fiesta.

Faltaba poco para el crepúsculo y Kagome comenzó con la celebración. Algo cabizbaja porque Sesshomaru todavía no llegaba, Rin pretendía estar alegre cuando en realidad se moría de ansiedad por verlo llegar. No quería ningún regalo, sólo quería verlo estar ahí con ella en un momento tan importante –que había olvidado por cierto-. Todos comenzaron a cantar una canción en un idioma que no conocía pero igual sonreía al ver a sus amigos –menos a Kohaku- cantarle con tanta alegría. Los pasteles tenían fuego sobre ellos pero parecían no incendiarlos _"bien_" pensaba, era algo nuevo. Todos pidieron que apagara el fuego con un soplido y que pidiera un deseo mientras lo hacía. "_Deseo que el señor Sesshomaru esté aquí_". Todos aplaudieron una vez que el fuego se apaciguo y Kagome comenzó a cortar pequeños pedazos que luego repartió en una vajilla muy extraña con colores y objetos raros; estaba bien, ella era rara.

-Toda Rin. Feliz cumpleaños-

La joven tomó el pastel en sus manos y lo saboreó experimentando un nuevo sabor en su boca. Sonrió ampliamente con los dientes manchados de café y todos reían al ver la espontánea reacción de la joven mientras que Kohaku inspeccionaba el trozo que tenía en las manos y llevándose un pedazo pequeño a la boca con cautela. Miroku embarraba un poco del pastel en el rostro de su esposa quien no dudó ni un segundo para infundirle una gran cachetada mientras sus hijos se acercaban a su padre y lo jalaban de las ropas embarrándolo a él de ese pastel de _chocolate_ como lo llamaba Kagome.

De pronto los ojos de todos parecían dos grandes perlas blancas. Rin volteó hacia atrás y ahí estaba su señor, de pie afuera de la cabaña como siempre con ese garbo inquebrantable. Con entusiasmo se puso de pie y corrió hacia él abrazándolo con agradecimiento. El youkai pasó su mano sobre el cabello de Rin con delicadeza y la separó sosteniendo algo.

-¿Es para mí?-

-Hnn-

Rin lo tomó con entusiasmo y lo desenvolvió rápidamente del pedazo de tela que lo envolvía. Se fascinó al ver que se trataba de una peineta y un espejo de perlas que brillaba con su nacarado color blanco. Lo miró sonriente y tomó su mano para llevarlo a donde estaban todos los demás. Sabía que no estaba cómodo con ello ya que sintió la tensión de su cuerpo al acercarse pero al no oponer resistencia Rin continuó con su propósito y lo introdujo en la cabaña para sorpresa de todos.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Decisión**

Al entrar a la cabaña parecía que todos habían perdido la habilidad del habla. Sesshomaru no estaba muy feliz de compartir el mismo aire que su medio hermano y el sentimiento era mutuo. Rin no notaba el ambiente tan pesado que había a su alrededor y se sentó sobre el suelo aún sosteniendo la mano de su amo quien adoptó la misma postura que la joven. Estaba demasiado feliz de que estuviera ahí y entre el silencio se escuchó el sonido del cuchillo y del trozo de pastel que colocó sobre la servilleta. Se lo entregó al youkai quien lo inspeccionó con curiosidad, en otro momento habría dicho _"Yo no como lo mismo que los humanos"_ pero era un alimento tan extraño que no dijo ni una palabra. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos inspeccionándolo y olfateándolo mientras todos los demás lo observaban con cautela, hasta que Kagome rompió el silencio.

-Es de chocolate- exclamó Kagome de pronto entusiasmada mientras que InuYasha la observaba avergonzado.

-Hnn-

-Feh, como si fuera a comer de lo que venga de un humano-

Sesshomaru se puso de pie dejando el pedazo de pastel frente a él y salió de la cabaña. Kagome miró a su esposo reprobatoriamente mientras este se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en la pared. Rin tomó el postre y salió corriendo detrás de su amo quien no parecía muy apurado de irse. Entre la oscuridad logró alcanzarlo y al escuchar el sonido de los pasos de Rin se detuvo.

-No se vaya señor Sesshomaru. Podemos comer el pastel aquí- propuso Rin tomándolo del brazo para que la mirara.

-Es comida de humanos- respondió sin mirarla.

-Sí pero usted se vería bastante interesado en este pastel- dijo sonriente mientras paseaba el pan frente al rostro serio del youkai.

Era cierto, el pastel le producía curiosidad. El olor era dulce y su aspecto era aún más enigmático. ¿Acaso esto lo estaba tentando? Cada vez se adentraba más al mundo de los humanos, empezando por Rin, ahora por su comida, ¿era esto una señal? ¿Pero de qué? Rin se detuvo y sólo sostuvo el pastel que en seguida lo puso sobre la mano de su amo.

-No tenemos que comer juntos si no quiere; puede hacerlo aquí, yo regresaré a la cabaña pero por favor, no se vaya, mañana pienso partir de aquí- dijo la joven sonriente alejándose de él mientras agitaba su mano y volteaba hacia el frente.

El taiyoukai permaneció de pie frente a la cabaña sosteniendo el pedazo de pastel en sus manos. No sabía si debía comerlo o no, si lo hacía probablemente no sería la única vez. Fue a sentarse debajo de un árbol al lado de la cabaña donde podía escuchar las risas de todos y las constantes quejas de InuYasha sobre el terrible olor que había.

"_Estúpido híbrido" _pensaba Sesshomaru mientras degustaba lentamente la suavidad y dulzura de pastel de chocolate.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Convivencia**

Por la mañana Sesshomaru permanecía sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, esperando a que Rin despertara para partir pero por más que sus ojos se posaban con insistencia sobre la puerta, los achocolatados ojos de la joven no salían para encontrarse con los suyos. Una pelinegra apareció en el espacio vacío que había estado mirando por tanto tiempo pero no se trataba de quien esperaba, en cambio, vio a Kagome acercarse hacia él con el gesto amable que siempre dibujaba en la cara sosteniendo varios bultos de ropa que caían conforme caminaba. El youkai se levantó y recogió el que cayó sobre sus pies cuando su cuñada llegó.

-Gracias- respondió con una amplia sonrisa mientras tomaba la manta favorita de su pequeño Taiyo.

-Hnn-

Kagome recogía las demás prendas que se encontraban a su alrededor mientras que Sesshomaru se preguntaba por qué había caminado hasta allá si bien sabía que no tenía interés de tener una conversación con ella. Cuando por fin se incorporó, secándose algunas gotas de sudor, volvió a sonreírle al frío demonio quien permanecía estático frente a ella sin manifestar alguna emoción.

-Vamos Sesshomaru, acompáñame, Rin aún duerme y seguramente querrán desayunar antes de irse, yo tengo que lavar esta ropa- concluyó levantando ligeramente los trapos.

La joven caminó hacia el bosque y Sesshomaru la acompañaba tomando cierta distancia. Sí, era cierto, no tenía interés de conversar con ella, con nadie más bien, pero después de un tiempo logró tenerle cierto respeto a la sacerdotisa, no totalmente ya que se había emparentado con su medio hermano que tanto le molestaba pero aún así, consciente de sus poderes, sabía que no era una humana común y corriente. Al llegar a un pequeño arroyo, Kagome se puso de cuclillas y comenzó a tallar las telas contra las piedras que se encontraban en el fondo, Sesshomaru observaba con atención, pensando en que jamás había visto a Rin hacer aquello, seguramente porque siempre que lo hacía era antes de tomar sus baños.

-Sesshomaru- la voz de la joven lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y arqueó ligeramente las cejas al volver a la realidad –Rin es una joven muy buena y bastante inteligente; estaba muy feliz cuando llegaste ayer-

Sesshomaru no respondía. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó sobre una roca mientras el viento corría con una brisa algo particular. El sonido del arroyo se escuchaba con cierta melodía mientras los chapoteos de la ropa mojada convertían las arritmias del sonido en jocosos acompañamientos musicales. Por varios minutos la humana permaneció callada cosa que el youkai apreció pero una vez que el sonido de su voz se escuchó se sintió algo irritado.

-A veces me preocupa…-

-Su bienestar no te concierne- interrumpió con voz ronca.

-Claro que lo es, la aprecio, además, es como si fuera mi sobrina- indicó sonrojándose mientras exprimía uno de los trapos húmedos –

-Hnn. No seas ridícula-

Kagome se levantó mientras llevaba con esfuerzo los trapos bastante mojados y los colgaba sobre las ramas de los árboles, dándole varios a Sesshomaru quien no tuvo tiempo de oponerse. No sentía ganas de rechazar su súbita confianza ya que estaba acostumbrado a la misma intromisión que Rin a cada momento hacía. ¿Qué tenían ciertos humanos que al parecer cada momento lo hacían ver como si fuera suyo? Era extraño ya que sin saber bien por qué, se sentía con bastante curiosidad. La joven se percató de que su cuñado se encontraba de pie observándola de una manera que le resultó totalmente desconocida y sonrió arqueando una ceja con cierto desconcierto.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó colgando la última prenda que quedaba.

Sesshomaru no respondió.

-Es por Rin, lo sé-

Finalmente la paciencia del youkai llegó a su límite y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo a la aldea pero como Kagome no tenía motivos para quedarse ahí lo siguió parloteando sobre cosas insignificantes. Al volver a la aldea todos se encontraban ya fuera de la cabaña y al ver a Kagome caminar al lado de su medio hermano, los ojos de InuYasha se abrieron tanto que amenazaban con salirse a ahorcar a Sesshomaru. Rin corrió hacia Kagome con Taiyo en brazos y se lo entregó con un gesto desesperado.

-No sé cómo hacer para que dejé de llorar- dijo mientras presionaba sus manos contra sus cachetes en señal de consternación.

-Está bien Rin- contestó Kagome presionando el cuerpo del pequeño bebé contra su pecho y haciéndolo rebotar ligeramente para arrullarlo –Sesshomaru gracias por ayudarme. Voy a preparar un desayuno por si desean quedarse- esto dirigiéndose a ambos, Rin y su señor.

-Sí, nos encantaría- respondió la joven tomando a su amo del brazo y saltando con alegría, totalmente discordante ante el pasivo andar del youkai quien, como siempre, se mostraba inexpresivo ante las situaciones más absurdas.

Mientras los platos se servían, Rin esperaba con ansias ya que esa sería su última comida hecha en casa ya que mientras viajaba, todo constaba de pequeños peces, yerbas, hongos y uno que otro animal grande que ocasionalmente encontraban en las montañas, especialmente los jabalíes. De tan sólo pensar en lo poco que comería le daba más hambre pero no podía borrar su sonrisa mientras absorbía los olores de la sopa de codorniz que Kagome había preparado. Como era de esperarse, Kagome colocó un plato también para Sesshomaru a pesar de los refunfuñados de InuYasha, quien infantilmente se negaba a compartir comida con él pero como siempre, la que al final tenía la palabra era su esposa porque la porcelana caliente tocó las frías manos del youkai quien deseaba negar aquel menjunje.

Después de varias rabietas y platos rotos, Rin y Kohaku empacaron lo poco que llevaban para marcharse. Con lágrimas y risas agridulces, Sango se despidió de su hermano quien seguramente se vería muy diferente la próxima vez que la visitara. Con afectividad, la joven se despidió de Kagome e InuYasha, quienes siempre la recibían con mucha alegría, a pesar del malhumor del hanyou y finalmente de Shippo, quien prometió buscarlos si los detectaba cerca de sus entrenamientos. Con muchas promesas y ganas de regresar algún día, tal vez no muy lejano. Se alejaron de la aldea dejando atrás las pequeñas marchas de quienes solían llamar amigos y familia, aunque a algunos les costara admitir.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Doble cara**

Mientras caminaban hacia la nada, Rin montaba sobre Kirara sosteniéndose de la cintura de Kohaku. La joven parecía quedarse dormida de vez en vez, siendo interrumpida por los repentinos saltos de la felina. Jaken, como siempre, se adhería al moko-moko de Sesshomaru y se dejaba arrullar por el viento y la suavidad del pelaje que lo rodeaba. El cielo cambiaba de color con cada hora que transcurría y el youkai parecía no tener ningún interés en detenerse a descansar por lo que el joven decidió llamarlo, cosa que rara vez hacía ya que, como Sesshomaru, Kohaku era un joven bastante callado y serio.

-Oye, ¿cuándo vamos a detenernos?-

Al notar que ningún aire de respeto rodeaba aquel cuestionamiento, Jaken no perdió el tiempo y automáticamente reprendía al joven desde su cómodo lugar mientras Sesshomaru aún daba la espalda al avanzar entre los árboles. No hubo respuesta. El youkai sabía por qué hacía la pregunta; por el interés de Rin. Ya lo había notado desde hacía ya varios años. El interés que Kohaku tenía por Rin era más que notorio, no se requería de un olfato agudo para percibirlo. Se preguntaba si Rin tendría el mismo interés por el joven aunque instantáneamente negó toda posibilidad, si bien, aunque como todas las hembras, Rin entraba en periodos reproductivos, el youkai aún no percibía libido de su parte. Era extraño que pensara en esas cosas pero la sacerdotisa lo había hecho pensar. Gran parte de los humanos terminan buscando aparearse y establecerse en manadas, del modo en que Sesshomaru veía. Se preguntaba si estaba siendo impedimento para el proceso natural de una humana que a la larga, no haría otra cosa más que estarse poniendo en riesgo si seguía acompañándolo. Un estornudo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era de Rin. Sin necesidad de un quejido supo que la joven se había enfermado y que seguramente las temperaturas frías del invierno y del atardecer darían su lucha más grande por empeorar su condición por lo que descendió al ver que cerca de ahí había una cueva en donde podría recostarla y encender una fogata.

Kohaku ayudó a la joven a bajarse de Kirara ya que de pronto una tos la atacaba insistentemente. Refugiándola bajo una piel de oso, la llevó al interior de la cueva en donde se encontraba Jaken tratando de encender una fogata por orden discreta de su amo quien se encontraba reposando tranquilamente en la entrada. El joven colocó a Rin en el interior de la cueva y arrebató de las pequeñas manos del demonio las piedras con las que inútilmente intentaba prender fuego. Sin dificultad alguna, una fogata bastante decente alumbró los rincones de las rocas y tomó a Rin de las muñecas para acercarla al calor ya que el frío parecía filtrarse con más violencia conforme la tarde caía.

-Creo que me enfermé- dijo Rin rompiendo el silencio.

-Eso ni se cuestiona- contestó Kohaku quien tenía su mano sobre la frente de su amiga –Ten, toma esto- dijo ofreciéndole un pequeño bote de cuero que Rin tomó.

Olió su contenido y el olor era tan ácido que Sesshomaru no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. La sustancia que con pesadez llenaba el contenedor era una mezcla de yerbas y sangre de jabalí, una mezcla que el padre de Kohaku le había enseñado como parte de su entrenamiento exterminador por lo que Rin ya sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, ya que la receta de ese brebaje fue una de las primeras cosas que aprendió con Kohaku como su maestro. Con cierto temor de sentir aquel sabor en su boca, tomó el bote y con lentitud vertió un poco de aquél líquido en su boca sintiendo los amargos sabores despertar reflejos en su garganta como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. En un brusco movimiento extendió la botella para entregárselo a su amigo y se apretó el cuello mientras sacaba la lengua y hacía ruidos extraños.

-Sí, tiene un mal sabor- dijo Kohaku sonrojado al ver el evidente malestar de Rin al probar su medicina.

Rin dejó de hacer gestos y se recostó sobre el suelo, envolviéndose sobre la piel de oso temblando de vez en cuando. Kohaku tomó lugar a su lado vigilándola con suma atención mientras que Jaken se alejaba con fingido desdén hacia donde se encontraba su amo, dándole la espalda a la luz mirando hacia las estrellas.

-Yo no sé por qué esos dos no se van- decía Jaken quejándose mientras se sostenía de su bastón para sentarse al lado de Sesshomaru quien no le prestaba ni un mínimo de atención –Debieron de haberse quedado en la aldea para seguir con su vida como humanos, en vez de entorpecernos-

Sesshomaru volteó hacia donde se encontraban Rin y Kohaku y al ver que el joven sostenía muy cerca a su cuerpo a la joven, no pudo evitar sentir un deseo de marcar su territorio. No era algo intencional, simplemente sus instintos brotaron y lo impulsaron a ponerse de pie y plantar sus piernas frente a ambos. Ella dormía mientras que el joven sostenía la cabeza de Rin en su hombro como si estuviera arrullando a un bebé. Kohaku alzó la vista y se desubicó al ver al youkai de manera imponente frente a él. Conocía el lenguaje que estaba usando, tanto tiempo exterminando demonios y estudiando sus estilos de vida; los inu-youkais no eran la excepción, tal vez no para fines de exterminación, tomando en cuenta que en general, si llegaba a luchar con algún demonio, siempre era con aquellos que carecían de razonamiento lógico y que eran en su mayoría salvajes. Al darse cuenta de que su compañero se sentía con la necesidad de acentuar su liderazgo y lugar como macho alfa, se alejó de Rin con prudencia, ya que no quería provocar una situación que comprometiera su estancia junto con ellos.

-Está bien, me iré al otro extremo de la cueva- dijo el joven por fin, poniéndose de pie, no en un acto sumiso sino más bien como una especie de ofrenda de paz.

-Puedo oler tus intenciones- masculló Sesshomaru con cierto rencor.

-Y yo puedo leer lo que tus acciones significan- contestó el humano sonriendo con falta de aliento ante la usual actitud del cerrado youkai. –Es comprensible, Rin, siendo la única _hembra _en _esta manada_ la consideras de tu propiedad pero toma en cuenta que ella no es un inu-youkai o cualquier otra hembra, es un ser humano que toma decisiones-

-No busques razón en algo que no comprendes- respondió con prepotencia el youkai dándole de nuevo la espalda y tomando su lugar un poco más cerca de Rin pero aún a distancia.

-Sabes que tengo la razón- prosiguió Kohaku mientras lijaba la piel de sus botas –Rin ha sido tu protegida y ahora que se encuentra en una edad prometedora para el apareamiento naturalmente la acedias por el olfato tan sensible que tienes pero no te confundas al pensar que eso es algo que te arrastra hacia ella porque no es así-

Las palabras de Kohaku lo estaban irritando. La forma de decirle las cosas con tanta determinación como si hubiera estudiado cada movimiento suyo y las conclusiones de que sus observaciones fueran correctas, sin embargo, algo sí era cierto, su súbita actitud se debía a una lucha de territorio y eso le molestaba. Ahora que la joven tenía la edad para tomar sus propias decisiones era momento de que pensara en su futuro. Realmente el youkai no quería admitir que estaba preocupado por lo que sucedería, si la joven permanecería a su lado, siguiéndolo hacia un fin incierto, perdiéndose de una vida normal como ser humano o si se asentaría junto con Kohaku en la aldea bajo el cuidado de Kagome y los demás. Otra opción era fiable, la de volver al palacio y asentarse ahí indefinidamente. Por razones totalmente ajenas a él, estaba pensando en el futuro de la muchacha y ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en que eso era algo definitivamente extraño en él, por no decir que imposible. Aunque estaba dicho que él no se hacía responsable por ella, sus acciones contradecían totalmente aquellos contratos verbales que en más de una ocasión le recitó a la niña ahora casi adulta. No obstante, decidió _hablar _con la humana en cuanto la oportunidad de se presentara. Para nadie era sorprendente cuando, al encontrarse Rin en algún apuro, Sesshomaru fuera a su asistencia por lo que su orgullo no debía doblegarse si se hacía con las palabras correctas; esperaría hasta el amanecer, no perdería más tiempo.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Una familia**

En la oscuridad de la cueva se escuchaba el eco resonar de los ronquidos de Ah-Un. Después de una noche pasada Rin abrió sus ojos. Pestañeó varias veces al sentir los rayos del sol que se introducían penetrantemente por la entrada de las rocas y miró a su alrededor. Kohaku dormitaba al otro extremo de la cueva, sentado, con la cabeza hacia abajo. Buscó a su amo y lo encontró para su sorpresa a muy pocos centímetros de ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero sabía que estaba despierto. Miró su rostro por algunos segundos, siendo iluminado ligeramente por la luz de la mañana, podía apreciar la superficie de sus facciones, sus pómulos, el puente de su nariz, y un poco de sus labios, el resto de su rostro estaba cubierto por penumbra. Removió la pesada piel de oso que le había brindado calor durante toda la noche y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba. De nuevo miró a su amo. Sesshomaru movió ligeramente su oreja y abrió los ojos con lentitud. Sin cambiar su expresión la miró como siempre. Rin le sonrió.

-Estuvo vigilándome toda la noche señor Sesshomaru-

-No- respondió el youkai mirando al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba la joven.

-No estoy preguntando, amo- contestó entre risas.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, la joven se puso de pie con facilidad y con brincos llegó hasta el otro lado de la cueva. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y lo agitó suavemente. Kohaku se quejó un poco y se llevó las manos a los ojos como si intentara atrapar el sueño que se le escapaba con el movimiento. Rin reía y agitaba más fuerte provocando que sin querer la cabeza del joven se golpeara contra una roca. Al instante Kohaku abrió sus ojos ante la inmensidad y se quejó fuertemente provocando un gran eco y también un derrumbe. Inmediatamente el youkai quien había estado observando todo se levantó de un salto y no dudo ni un segundo en abalanzarse hacia donde se encontraba Rin. La tomó por la cintura y en pocos segundos salió de la cueva. Las rocas caían sobre la cabeza de Kohaku quien apenas estaba cayendo en cuenta de la situación. Tomó lo que pudo y comenzó a correr hacia la salida que se encontraba a varios metros. A poco de salir, entre el estruendo de las rocas cayendo escuchó los chillidos de Jaken quien se había quedado atrapado a causa de una roca que cayó sobre su túnica, haciéndole difícil zafarse para correr. Kohaku se acercó a él y lo liberó con rapidez. Lo puso bajo su brazo entre las demás cosas que llevaba y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Segundos después de que el joven logró salir de la cueva, una gran roca cayó en medio de la entrada, bloqueándola por completo. Kohaku dejó caer todo el suelo, incluyendo a Jaken y se dejó caer de rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- exclamó Rin, dejándose caer frente a él. –Todo fue mi culpa- decía con coraje y con lágrimas a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos.

-Sí estoy bien. No te preocupes Rin, fue un accidente, además, fui yo quien gritó tan fuerte que las rocas se cayeron… son cosas que pasan… la naturaleza…-

Su frase fue interrumpida por el puño de Sesshomaru en su mejilla. El joven guardó silencio al instante y sobó su cachete adolorido. Miró hacia arriba y el youkai lo miraba de la misma manera indiferente pero basado en su lenguaje corporal podía ver que se encontraba furioso, más furioso de lo que antes lo hubiera visto. Sesshomaru le dio la espalda y se alejó del grupo, desapareciendo en el bosque. Rin observó la escena perpleja y aún tenía sus manos sobre su boca. Jaken por otro lado se sobaba la cabeza ya que Kohaku lo había dejado caer contra el suelo y además se golpeó con las demás cosas que el joven llevaba cargando. Rin se acercó a su amigo y colocó su mano sobre su mejilla. Kohaku no dejaba de mirar hacia el bosque, hacia la dirección que Sesshomaru había tomado, como si pudiera ver entre la sombras de los árboles.

-Cada vez se torna más difícil…- dijo el joven sin dejar de mirar hacia el bosque.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Rin quitando su mano del rostro de su amigo.

-No nada- contestó Kohaku negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía, intentando disipar la preocupación de la cabeza de Rin. –Estaba pensando en otras cosas… no tiene importancia. De seguro se molestó porque como te digo, fui yo quien provocó el derrumbe, pero bueno… ¿ya te sientes mejor?-

Rin asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien. Ven, vamos a hacer un campamento. De seguro no tardará en regresar, de todas formas debes descansar, no queremos que te enfermes otra vez-

Desde la sombra de los árboles Sesshomaru observaba a los jóvenes. Ellos no podían verlo y mejor así. Pensaba en el riesgo que había corrido Rin y no podía evitar culpar a Kohaku. El coraje que sentía dentro de sí era incontrolable; un puñetazo no era suficiente para calmar su enojo. Mientras los dos instalaban el campamento en su ausencia, Sesshomaru analizaba cada movimiento, especialmente los de Rin. Sabía que Kohaku tenía un interés profundo sobre Rin, pero el youkai quería asegurarse de que no fueran correspondidos por su protegida. Al acomodar las cosas, juntar los leños, distinguía en el lenguaje de Kohaku intentos en acercarse a la joven. Por la manera en la que entregaba las cosas, posicionaba sus pies, movía sus brazos, podía leer en todas esas acciones pequeñas intentos en llamar la atención, de mostrarle a la joven su fortaleza y sus deseos de hacerle sentir segura. Sesshomaru lo sabía, bien se lo habían enseñado en su manada cuando era joven, y bien lo había aprendido y usado en las ocasiones que fueron necesarias. Sintió desdén al notar similitudes en los procesos de apareamiento de los humanos pero seguía observando con atención.

Los movimientos de Rin como de costumbre eran atrabancados. La joven no cuidaba en lo más mínimo lo que hacía, no proyectaba gracia ni premeditación al caminar, al hablar o al gesticular. Su cabello se movía salvajemente con el viento, invadiendo partes de su rostro, obstruyendo la vista hacia su mirada, su boca y sus mejillas. Al ver los movimientos feroces de su cabello, Sesshomaru sintió un impulso de acercarse y removerlos de su rostro, pero se contuvo. Prestaba especial atención a la voz de los jóvenes. La mayor parte del tiempo la voz de Kohaku se tornaba ligeramente más grave; aunque imperceptible para un ser humano, Sesshomaru distinguía el cambio en la modulación de voz, sin embargo, el timbre de voz de la joven no cambiaba, se mantenía igual, incluso cuando reía. Sus carcajadas no se tornaban en chillidos agudos y fingidos como los de muchas perras que conoció en su pasado. Sabía perfectamente que cuando una hembra se interesaba por un macho, todo lo podía saber en la manera en reír. En Rin no distinguía tales características. El youkai experimentó una sensación desconocida; de pronto su enojo se había ido y las ganas de volver lo invadían.

Sin haberse dado cuenta ya había atardecido. Había pasado todo el día observando a los humanos y leyendo sus movimientos. Al caer el sol decidió hacer su aparición de entre la penumbra del bosque y avanzó hacia el campamento. La nieve caía lentamente y todos miraron hacia arriba. Rin extendió sus brazos y sacó la lengua, intentando atrapar los copos de nieve en su boca. Mientras tanto, Kohaku, quien lijaba una piel de conejo, miró a Sesshomaru quien se encontraba ya a pocos metros y lo saludó con la cabeza, ofreciendo paz. El youkai lo miró pero no le respondió. Volteó en dirección a Rin quien lentamente giró la cabeza hacia él y lo miró con preocupación.

"Está asustada porque he vuelto" pensó el youkai.

La joven se puso de pie y caminó hacia él. Sesshomaru no se movió y la miraba conforme Rin se acercaba más y más. La mirada de la joven penetraba sus ojos con intensidad y segundos después sintió el dolor y el ardor de un golpe en la mejilla. Con la palma abierta la joven le propinó una cachetada. Las mandíbulas de Jaken y Kohaku amenazaban con chocar contra el suelo mientras que los ojos del youkai se abrieron más de lo normal. Por un buen rato no hubo palabra alguna. Antes de quitar su mano de la mejilla de Sesshomaru, Rin movió ligeramente las yemas de sus dedos y después bajó la mano lentamente. Con la cabeza abajo caminó de vuelta a su lugar y se recostó dándoles la espalda a todos.

Kohaku en seguida miró a Sesshomaru quien permanecía de pie. Su expresión neutral no se borraba de su rostro. Sus ojos fueron cerrándose poco a poco hasta quedar a su diámetro usual. Lentamente el youkai caminó hacia un árbol cercano, se sentó y reposó su espalda sobre su tronco. Jaken corrió hacia él lloriqueando, preguntándole sobre su bienestar, pero no tardó mucho en ser pateado hacia los arbustos. El joven continuó lijando la piel de conejo aún sorprendido por lo que había pasado. De vez en vez miraba en dirección a su amiga quien no se movía.

En esa situación no sabía qué hacer. Lo que Rin había hecho bien podría entenderse como otra cosa y basado en las actitudes que recientemente Sesshomaru tomaba, Kohaku no quería provocar una disyuntiva en el grupo más que nada por no incomodar a su amiga. El joven sabía que Sesshomaru estaba al tanto de, no sus intenciones, sino de sus sentimientos por Rin, pero no quería que ella los descubriera todavía. No sabía si ir a intentar disipar malos entendidos de la cabeza de Sesshomaru o si dejar las cosas como estaban y continuar como si el suceso no hubiera pasado. Sabía que su amiga lo había hecho para darle una lección al demonio, no tanto porque el demonio lo agraviara esa mañana, sino porque tal vez Rin no deseaba que precisamente existieran discusiones y peleas. Al haber visto el golpe propinado por Sesshomaru a Kohaku ese día temprano, la joven sólo quiso dejarle en claro al youkai que no deseaba que algo así sucediera de nuevo; al menos eso suponía Kohaku. La cabeza de Kohaku daba vueltas. No sabía si lo más sabio era continuar viajando con Sesshomaru. No quería distanciarse de Rin y sabía que si se iba la joven se quedaría al lado del youkai; pedirle que se fuera con él era inútil porque de antemano conocía la respuesta.

La noche ya había caído; el cielo se veía oscuro sobre ellos y las estrellas brillaban en grupo con intensidad. Kohaku las observaba acompañado del ruido de la fogata y de los animales del bosque pero nada más. Jaken dormitaba a pocos metros de Sesshomaru bocabajo; no se movió después de la patada de su amo y Rin aún seguía en la misma posición desde que se acostó. Kohaku observaba la figura de la joven. Su postura había cambiado. Rin tenía sus piernas dobladas y sus brazos hacia dentro; tenía frío. En seguida Kohaku tomó la piel de oso que se encontraba cerca y cubrió el cuerpo de su amiga cuyo cuerpo se relajó al sentir el calor al ser cubierta. El joven volvió a su lugar, sabía que Sesshomaru tenía un ojo abierto sólo para vigilarlo y ya no quería más problemas, había sido suficiente en esos días.

Bajo las ramas del árbol, Sesshomaru cavilaba con los ojos cerrados. Aún podía sentir la calidez de la mano de la joven sobre su mejilla y aún sentía el cosquilleo que sintió cuando las yemas de los dedos de Rin se movieron fugazmente sobre su rostro. Lo que la joven hizo no se lo esperaba, confundió su mirada y no prestó atención a su olor, por esa razón no estaba seguro de cuáles fueron las intenciones y los sentimientos que llevaron a Rin a hacer lo que hizo. Durante horas repitió el momento en su cabeza; los ojos feroces de la joven no abandonaban su mente y calculaba en cada repetición sus movimientos. Se preguntaba el porqué del golpe pero aún más el porqué de esa última caricia. Su frustración lo enfuriaba. Le resultaba increíble no poder leer a una humana quien había vivido a su lado por años. La complejidad no imaginó en algún momento de su pasado verla en un ser humano y aún era sorprendente para él tal característica encontrarla particularmente en Rin, en una humana que no calculaba sus movimientos ni sus palabras, una criatura que no tenía ni el mínimo interés por cuidar la manera en que se proyectara ante los demás. No sabía si el golpe que recibió fue por venganza. No podía evitar recordar las ocasiones en las que su madre salía en defensa de su padre después de un ataque, una batalla, u otra perra intentando meterse en su territorio; sin pensarlo sacaba las garras, gruñía y mostraba los colmillos imponiéndose ante la criatura que intentara entrometerse. ¿Sería posible que Rin haya hecho igual? ¿Sería Kohaku tan preciado para ella como para marcar su territorio e imponer su poder? Sesshomaru no pudo evitar soltar un chasquido; de pronto sus cuestionamientos les parecían absurdos. Sabía que los humanos diferentes, de haber sido como supuso por unos segundos, la joven le habría dado la espalda y se hubiera marchado en ese momento.

Abrió los ojos y miró en dirección al campamento. Kohaku se encontraba dormido por fin y Rin aún seguía en la misma posición. Sesshomaru podía percibir el aroma de la joven y sabía que no estaba dormida; nunca lo había estado. Observaba los movimientos de su respiración y escuchaba con atención. No estaba llorando pero tampoco estaba tranquila, definitivamente estaba algo alterada. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se concentró en el sonido de las ramas de los árboles chocando unas con otras y comenzó a sentir un sueño muy pesado. En pocos segundos cayó en un profundo sueño.

Como si supiera lo que pasaba, Rin se dio la vuelta y permaneció recostada. Observaba las flamas de la fogata que se encontraban apunto de apagarse. Se enfocó en las pequeñas chispitas que intentaban aferrarse a la corta vida que les quedaba y se hipnotizó por un rato con ellas hasta que la fogata por fin se apagó. El frío acarició su rostro y la nieve, que se había detenido, dejó una capa que reflejaba la luz plateada de la luna. Se acostó bocarriba para mirar hacia el cielo. Suspiró profundamente. Sentía arrepentimiento y al mismo tiempo no. Giró ligeramente la cabeza para ver en dirección a Sesshomaru. Podía ver su perfil acomodado en el árbol; su cabeza ligeramente hacia el frente indicando que se encontraba dormido. Rin sonrió ligeramente. Quería pedirle una disculpa pero decidió que lo mejor era que su amo llegara a una respuesta por sí solo. Sabía que lo que le hizo a Kohaku por la mañana fue por su preocupación ante el derrumbe pero no estuvo bien. Ellos eran la única familia que Rin tenía a su lado y no quería sentirse que esa alegría se quebrara; quería darle una lección. Durante la tarde sintió coraje pero más que nada, sintió temor. El pensar que Kohaku o Sesshomaru abandonaran el grupo por diferencias le aterraba y no supo cómo reaccionar. El golpe fue instantáneo y también su arrepentimiento. El movimiento de sus yemas fue un intento involuntario de anular lo que había hecho pero sabía que eso era imposible. Desde ese momento se sintió avergonzada y no sabía ni cómo empezar a pedir una disculpa.

Después de varias horas de pensar su mente por fin se cansó y de una buena vez pudo descansar.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Flor en el invierno**

El sol del amananecer pintaba de anaranjado la capa de nieve que se derretía lentamente. Kohaku se levantó bruscamente y buscó rápidamente sus botas. Se puso de pie y estiró los brazos. Su espalda comenzó a emitir varios tronidos y después de cada uno suspiraba de alivio. Moviendo los brazos de lado a lado observó el resto del campamento. Sesshomaru aún dormía cubierto bajo la sombra del árbol al igual que Rin que descansaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos. Kirara en su forma gigantesca descansaba al lado de Ah-Un quien intentaba atrapar insectos con sus dos cabezas. Kohaku tomó varias de las pieles que llevaba en su bolsa y comenzó a forrarse con ellas. Se acercó a su amiga y gentilmente tocó su hombro. Rin se quejó agudamente, intentando hacer a un lado a Kohaku.

-Vamos Rin, despierta. Tu cuerpo se va a entumecer si no te cubres- insistía el muchacho agitándola ligeramente del hombro con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo un gran abrigo de piel de oso que él mismo había hecho. Se levantó entre quejidos y extendió sus brazos. Kohaku tomó las mangas del abrigo y se lo colocó a Rin alrededor de su cuerpo. Una vez que lo llevaba puesto, se llevó las manos a los hombros y observaba orgulloso su creación. –Sabía que te quedaría-

Rin abrió los ojos y estiró los brazos hacia afuera. Observó la piel que la protegía y asombrada felicitó a Kohaku. Se levantó con algo de dificultad al sentir que sus piernas se habían acostumbrado al frío, sintiéndose algo tiesas. Miró hacia el bosque y se encontró con la silueta de Sesshomaru quien ya se encontraba despierto mirando hacia arriba. No pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en el pecho al recordar lo que había hecho el día anterior. Se mordió los labios al sentir la ansiedad pero intentó disipar la preocupación al buscar maneras de ocuparse en algo. Lentamente se acercó a Kohaku, puso su mano al lado del oído de su amigo y en secreto le comentó: -¿Crees que tenga frío?-

Kohaku la volteó a ver con sorpresa. – _¿Él?_ Rin… los inu-youkai tienen más resistencia a los elementos que nosotros. Es fuerte, seguramente que no siente ni un pequeño copo de nieve sobre sus cabellos- contestó Kohaku estrechando amigablemente su hombro. Se alejó hacia el lugar donde tenía su equipaje y comenzó a hacer revisiones de último momento.

A pesar de que su amigo con mucha seguridad le contestó que era definitivo que su amo no pasaba frío, tomó un chaleco que se encontraba sobre el suelo hecho de pieles de conejo y caminó en dirección a Sesshomaru sin que Kohaku se diera cuenta. Al estar a menos de dos pasos de él, Sesshomaru seguía mirando al mismo lugar pero Rin sabía perfectamente que estaba percatado de su presencia, ¿cómo no estarlo si al menor cambio de esencia o de sonido sus orejas y nariz se movían inconscientemente? Aunque fuera casi imposible de ver.

-Señor, póngase esto- sugirió Rin extendiendo el grueso chaleco al youkai. Sesshomaru giró su cabeza dándole de vista una de sus orejas y la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Me está ignorando sin pena alguna" pensó sintiéndose ligeramente ofendida.

-Ahora ni oye ni habla. Bien, supongo que entonces será muy difícil evitar que yo haga ¡esto!- exclamó conforme tomaba los brazos del youkai y los elevaba para introducirlos por las aperturas del chaleco. Sesshomaru no se movió ni un centímetro pero observaba a la joven con furia. Al terminar de colocarle el chaleco Rin aplaudió con orgullo. Le dio unas ligeras palmadas en el pecho y se hincó frente a él mirándolo con picardía. –Pero si se le ve muy bien- dijo al detectar el enojo en su amo. –No haga esos ojos; lo hago por su bien. Si usted me cuida déjeme cuidarlo-. Sonriente la joven se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Kohaku.

Conforme la alegre joven se marchaba Sesshomaru tomó el chaleco por el área de su pecho y lo observó con atención. El aroma que despedía el abrigo estaba impregnado de Kohaku. Sintió rabia pero se contuvo, por Rin. "Hn, ¿por qué me detengo por ella pensó?". Con ambas manos sostuvo el chaleco dispuesto a romperlo en mil pedazos pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Espera- escuchó un ligero murmullo.

Kohaku se encontraba a pocos metros de él, con la espalda curveada y extendiendo su brazo. Sesshomaru notó en él precaución, sabía que Kohaku estaba al tanto de que su intromisión podía costarle lo cual hizo que el youkai se inflara de orgullo y poder. Se detuvo pero no quitó las manos del chaleco. Kohaku, al ver que la reacción de Sesshomaru no fue agresiva comenzó a acercarse poco a poco y al estar a una distancia prudente como para hablar en voz baja se sentó de cuclillas frente a él.

-No lo rompas- pidió.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que sigo órdenes tuyas?-

-Bien… por favor, no lo rompas. No lo digo por mí si no por ella- respondió señalando hacia atrás con su pulgar. –El hecho de que Rin lograra abrigarte es un logro para ella. Si hubiera sabido que sus intenciones eran las de darte este chaleco la hubiera detenido en ese preciso instante. Sé que mi aroma está impregnado en estas pieles- Al decir esto Sesshomaru parecía que lo asesinaría con la mirada. Kohaku continuó –Después de lo que pasó ayer, Rin está arrepentida, lo puedo ver en su actitud y quiere recompensarte-Sesshomaru comenzó a prestar más atención. Sus orejas se movieron ligeramente y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más. Kohaku notó estos cambios pero decidió no hacérselo saber al youkai. –Toda especie tiene sus reglas y aunque Rin no está acostumbrada a vivir con humanos, posee ciertos temores que por instinto todos sentimos… Supongo que tú mejor que nadie comprende lo que se siente formar parte de una manada-

-No intentes darme lecciones sobre mi propia especie- articuló Sesshomaru con voz grave.

-Y no es lo que pretendo, al menos no de tu especie… sólo intento mostrar que Rin actúa en base a dos especies-

Sesshomaru parecía irritarse cada vez más con cada palabra que el joven pronunciaba, prudentemente Kohaku le saludó con la cabeza y se retiró a continuar preparando su equipaje. El youkai observaba a Rin quien sonreía ampliamente mientras doblaba las pieles que Kohaku cargaba siempre y se movía con libertad entre el viento y la nieve. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin vivir en una manada que ya había olvidado ciertas conductas y tratos tácitos entre los miembros de una comunidad. A pesar de haber vivido con los dos humanos por varios años y más con Rin, nunca lo había visto de la manera en la que fue cuando era joven mientras perteneció a la manada de sus padres. Sin quererlo, la joven lo estaba forzando a recordar, a realizar actos por el bien de la manada. No quería recordar aquellos tiempos de los que huyó y por los que llegó al lugar en el que estaba en ese momento.

Después de algunas horas por fin habían terminado de revisar todo y empacar todo. Rin se encontraba ajustando varias bolsas y pieles sobre Ah-Un mientras que Kohaku guardaba en otras bolsas algunas bayas y hierbas que había recolectado durante la mañana. Sesshomaru dejó su rincón y se acercó a donde se encontraba la actividad. Antes de que se acercara a los jóvenes, Jaken caminó y se paró frente a él.

-Amo, ¿no cree que es bastante insolente por parte de estos chiquillos comenzar a preparar todo para irse, sin habérselo contestado antes?-

Lentamente descendió su mirada hasta el pequeño y verde youkai. La mirada de Sesshomaru era más helada que el invierno y hacía sentir a Jaken temer por su vida. – ¿Insinúas que están pasando sobre mí, pisoteando mi poder?-

-¡No amo, amo! No, no. Si así fuera no hubiera esperado a que yo le hiciera mención al respecto, no, no, ¿cómo cree?- lloriqueaba Jaken tirándose al suelo y levantándose, rogando por su vida pero Sesshomaru lo ignoró y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo pasó de largo. Por los arrugados e irregulares pómulos de Jaken, corrió una pequeña lágrima.

-Rin- llamó con voz grave y profunda.

"Es hora" pensó el youkai al verla alejarse de Ah-Un para responder a su llamado.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa señor Sesshomaru?- preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ve y recolecta estás hojas- respondió el youkai extendiendo unas pequeñas hojas a la joven quien las miró con curiosidad.

-¿Ahora?-

-Hn-

Confundida Rin se internó en el bosque en compañía de Ah-Un. Una vez que Sesshomaru escuchó sus pasos a lo lejos se acercó a Kohaku. Mientras tanto Rin escarbaba entre la nieve que cada vez más se iba haciendo agua para encontrar las hojas tan extrañas que su amo le pidió. No las había visto antes pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo. A pesar de no hallar ni una pista de esas hierbas recolectó otras que consideró útiles para el futuro, algunos frutos y bayas de los arbustos que florecían en el invierno. Estiró sus brazos y respiró hondo. El aire puro de la montaña le inflaba los pulmones de tranquilidad haciéndola sentir limpia por dentro.

-Ah… si tan sólo el invierno no fuera tan agresivo, ¿verdad Ah-Un? Es hermoso sólo ve, lo blanquito de la nieve, las ramas que hacen música cuando chocan unas con otras… pero el invierno es agresivo porque cuando llega se lo lleva todo, dejando vivas sólo algunas cosas, como… ¿esta pequeña flor amarilla?-.

Una pequeña flor amarilla había florecido entre la nieve. Rin se agachó y la observó sonriente. No quiso cortarla, la flor seguramente no sobreviviría si se le desprendía del suelo. En ese instante se escuchó un paso acelerado y sin darse cuenta la pequeña flor se asfixiaba debajo de las botas de Kohaku quien rápidamente levantó a Rin del suelo, la tomó por la cintura y la subió a Kirara. La nekomata se elevó por los cielos seguida de Ah-Un. Rin se encontraba confundida y buscaba a Sesshomaru por todos lados pero no lo veía. Forcejeaba con Kohaku quien la sostenía con fuerza.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿Dónde está?- gritaba pero Kohaku no respondía.

Sesshomaru no se veía por ningún sitio. De pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y desistió; ya no forcejeaba más con su amigo. No hizo ninguna pregunta se mantuvo en silencio hasta llegar a donde fuese que Kohaku la llevara. Después de horas de volar descendieron en la aldea de InuYasha. Era de madrugada y Kohaku se esforzó por llegar sin hacer el menor ruido sin embargo las orejas del hanyou eran sensibles incluso a la nieve siendo pisada por ellos. Salió de la cabaña apresurado y al ver que se trataba de alguien conocido desaceleró el paso.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó una vez que llegó hasta donde habían aterrizado. – ¿Qué tiene?- preguntó refiriéndose a Rin quien se encontraba cabizbaja. Ya no lloraba más.

-Tuvimos que venir de improviso- respondió Kohaku mirando con tristeza a su amiga –Perdón por despertarte-

-Psht, como si no lo hicieran los lobos de por aquí; vengan-

En eso Miroku también había salido de su cabaña y corrió para caminar al lado de ellos.

-Kohaku, ¿sabe Sango que vendrían? No me dijo nada…- preguntó aún adormilado tallándose los ojos.

-No, le decía a InuYasha que fue de improviso. Perdón por las molestias-

Caminaron hasta una de las cabañas abandonadas. InuYasha sabía muy bien que si despertaba a sus hijos Kagome lo haría responsable de arrullarlos por el resto de la semana. Abrió el cerrojo y los hizo pasar a todos. Encendió una fogata y volvió a cerrar la puerta. De unos estantes tomó varias sábanas y pieles que colocó sobre el suelo y miró a Kohaku.

-Hablaremos por la mañana- dijo señalándolo autoritariamente.

InuYasha y Miroku salieron por la puerta. Kohaku miró por la ventana y los veía alejarse. No quería voltear, sabía que se encontraría con una imagen que no le gustaría. Estaba al tanto de que su amiga no sólo estaba confundida pero que seguramente se sentiría traicionada y desolada. Después de tantos años de viajar con Sesshomaru, estar lejos de él sin saber por qué seguramente que no era nada fácil, aunque no comprendía qué tan diferente era esta situación de cuando Sesshomaru se iba sin avisar.

-Él siempre se aleja de mí pero yo nunca de él- dijo Rin con voz temblorosa como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de Kohaku.

El joven volteó a ver a su amiga quien se encontraba frente a la fogata calentando sus manos, cubierta de una sábana de cabeza a pies. Kohaku se acercó y se sentó frente a ella tapándose del frío también pero no se atrevía a verla a los ojos. Kirara se acomodó en su regazo y se quedó dormida, Rin observaba con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ojalá Ah-Un pudiera venir a recostarse en mi regazo. Seguramente que tiene frío allá afuera- dijo mirando por la ventana por donde se podía ver una de las orejas de la noble criatura.

-Rin…-

-Buenas noches- dijo la joven enroscándose entre las sábanas dándole la espalda.

Kohaku se mantuvo despierto toda la noche.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Con la paciencia del mar esperaré**

-¡Ya te dije! Llegaron en medio de la noche, no quise preguntar nada… de seguro venían cansados, ¡¿qué sé yo?!- exclamaba InuYasha manoteando por doquier.

-Mami… ¿por qué está tan enojado mi papá?- dijo el pequeño niño elevando sus pobladas cejas negras que exageraban sus redondas facciones debido al blanco cabello que caía por su frente.

-Taiyo, así es tu papá, acostúmbrate- esto último lo dijo mirando a InuYasha con ira. El hanyou sintió escalofríos. –Bien por ti que estás dando muestras de empatía InuYasha- continuó la joven con sarcasmo mientras mecía en sus brazos a una pequeña bebé de mejillas rosadas y cabello negro. –Pero te sugiero que en cuanto despierten hablemos con ellos; es raro que hayan llegado así-

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!- exclamó.

-InuYasha, pero te levantaste de buen humor hoy, hasta afuera se escucha- exclamó Miroku sonriendo sosteniendo la mano de Sango quien con la otra mano sostenía la mano de una de las gemelas.

-Mi hermano, ¿está bien?- preguntó Sango con preocupación sentándose al lado de InuYasha.

-Feh. Sí- respondió InuYasha calmando un poco su ánimo al ver a su amiga tan consternada.

-Ojalá no haya pasado nada malo- dijo Sango mirando a su esposo quien aún se encontraba de pie a su lado. Miroku se sentó junto a ella apoyándose sobre su hombro y la tomó de la mano.

-No te preocupes, seguramente que todo está bien. Ya nos habríamos enterado- agregó sonriente.

Minutos después Kohaku apareció en la puerta. Sango se levantó rápidamente y lo abrazó con fuerza. Miroku estiraba su brazo tratando de contenerla. –Sango, el bebé… no te lastimes- decía, pero su esposa no lo escuchaba y escondía su rostro en los hombros de su pequeño hermano.

-Sango, no es para tanto- dijo Kohaku con una débil sonrisa apartándola suavemente.

Se sentó alrededor de la mesa con el resto y al instante las gemelas corrieron hacia él para abrazarlo mientras que el pequeño Taiyo sacaba de sus bolsillos una pequeña pelota y se la mostraba con orgullo. Kohaku intentaba prestar atención a los niños para no herir sus sentimientos pero sabía que debía responder varias preguntas.

-Vamos niños, vengan un rato conmigo- dijo Kagome al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y salió de la cabaña con los tres niños dejando a los demás en silencio para poder conversar libremente.

Kohaku se aferraba a un vaso de barro con té verde. Intentaba relajarse a pesar de las miradas insistentes de Miroku, Sango e InuYasha por recibir explicaciones. Colocó el vaso muy a pesar de su pulso alterado y respiró profundamente.

-Sesshomaru… todo esto fue su idea-

-¿Todo esto? ¿A qué te refieres con todo esto? ¡¿Por qué hablas como si supiéramos?!- exclamó InuYasha con frustración. Sango giró rápidamente su cabeza y lo miró con ira. InuYasha ablandó su expresión y bajó ligeramente la mirada, intimidado por su amiga.

-Perdón. Sí. Sesshomaru ha estado pasando por algunas situaciones me imagino confusas para él… Es como si de pronto estuviera pasando por una etapa de desarrollo que… agh, supongo que Kagome lo explicaría mejor-

InuYasha giró los ojos hastiado. –Sigue, a ver explícate, no te detengas pues-

-Bueno, es que… ugh, esto es algo bochornoso de explicar estando mi hermana aquí-

-Tu hermana sabe más de lo que tú crees- respondió Miroku riendo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda pero no sin recibir un castigo a consecuencia de su comentario. Una de las sandalias de Sango había dejado su marca en su mejilla. Kohaku se sonrojó ante el momento incómodo.

-No te preocupes Kohaku, sigue- respondió Sango cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que… Rin, como en la naturaleza…-

-Sí, ya, se está convirtiendo en una mujer, ¿y?- interrumpió InuYasha impacientándose.

-¡InuYasha!- gritó Sango agudamente.

-Ay, ya, si bien sabemos que eso diría. Y no grites que vas a aturdir al niño que traes ahí- exclamó el hanyou.

Kohaku tragó saliva y continuó. –Pues, como Sesshomaru es un macho alfa, cuyo sentido del olfato es más sensible, pues, he notado que… he notado que su actitud ha cambiado un poco…-

-¡Ja!, yo también soy un macho alfa y mírame… no estoy persiguiendo a Sango por ejemplo-. Sango lo miró abriendo sus ojos enormemente.

-¡InuYasha, abajo!- exclamó la exterminadora y por costumbre el joven hanyou se tiró al suelo, reaccionado segundos después con la cara extremadamente roja por haber sido engañado. –A ver si así te callas InuYasha, y lo dejas continuar- exclamó Sango mientras que Miroku intentaba contener su risa, cosa que era casi imposible ya que su garganta lo delataba haciendo ruidos extraños.

-Sí… en cuanto a lo que dices pero digamos que tú estás más civilizado que él- respondió el joven.

-¿InuYasha más civilizado que Sesshomaru? Kohaku, sé honesto, aquí estamos Sango y yo para protegerte de InuYasha- dijo Miroku entre risas.

El hanyou se mantuvo callado cruzado de brazos.

-Lo digo en serio, hermano. Una cosa distinta es la naturaleza en el carácter de ambos, aunque Sesshomaru se proyecta como templado y calculador, pocas interacciones ha tenido con otras criaturas. Su interacción usualmente es casi nula por lo que no sabe reconocer ciertos intercambios de conducta… al igual que ciertos cambios en la naturaleza de los demás, en este caso, de Rin. Esto ha ido acentuándose con los años… comenzó desde el primer sangrado- Kohaku se detuvo tragando saliva y mirando hacia arriba ya que le costaba trabajo hablar de algo tan íntimo de su amiga –Claro que la reacción no fue invasiva o posesiva, al contrario. Por largos periodos Sesshomaru se ausentaba, especialmente durante _esas _temporadas específicamente… pero luego todo fue cambiando… de ser indiferente conmigo, comenzó a imponerse ante mí… Su ánimo era más irritable de lo normal y estoy seguro que todo se debía a que ni él mismo estaba seguro de poder controlar su temperamento-

-Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que Sesshomaru se ha sentido atraído por Rin?- preguntó Sango con tranquilidad a diferencia de Miroku quien se encontraba extremadamente preocupado.

-¡Es una niña!- exclamó Miroku.

-Sería excelente que tu yo de hace años escuchara eso Miroku- agregó InuYasha con sarcasmo. Sango asintió mirando a su esposo con recelo. El monje rió nerviosamente.

-No, no de esa manera- respondió Kohaku retomando el tema –Vaya, lo que diferencía a los youkais de los animales al igual que nosotros es que pueden racionalizar sobre sus actos, la única diferencia es que, debido a la sensibilidad que Sesshomaru posee por su naturaleza, su lado animal lo desequilibra en ocasiones. He llegado a pensar que él es más susceptible a causa de su aislamiento… InuYasha, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo llevaba Sesshomaru de estar solo, antes de conocer a Rin?-

InuYasha lo miraba incrédulo como si Kohaku debiera saber que ese tipo de preguntas eran inútiles. Cerró los ojos y rió con la insolencia que lo caracterizaba. –Feh. Debes saber que yo no conviví mucho con él. Lo poco que frecuentamos ahora es lo más cercanos que hemos sido y eso por decir algo porque nos detestamos. No sé nada de su vida; soy el menos indicado para hablar sobre él- respondió.

-He llegado a pensar que llevaba siglos estando solo- continuó. –Sería importante saber algo de su pasado y así poder solucionar las cosas… y bien, toda esta explicación se debe a la respuesta sobre la pregunta que me hicieron. Sesshomaru me pidió que la llevara lejos, no me dio ninguna explicación, nada… en otra ocasión no lo hubiera hecho ya que sé que hacer algo así sería cometer la falta más grave para Rin pero por primera vez vi en sus ojos algo diferente, algo que no era ira, odio o indiferencia, vi en sus ojos agonía- concluyó con tristeza.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio por algunos segundos, digiriendo lo que el joven acababa de decir. Nadie, sobre todo InuYasha, creía capaz a Sesshomaru de sentir algo tan _humano_ por decir una palabra. El hanyou observaba a Kohaku con atención atento a lo siguiente que diría pero Miroku fue el que habló después.

-Kohaku, dices querer arreglar las cosas con Sesshomaru, pero, ¿no crees que sea lo mejor para Rin? ¿Para ti? Todos sabemos lo que sientes por ella… sabemos que es un riesgo para una jovencita viajar entre el peligro por el resto de su vida. Es probable que Sesshomaru haya visto una oportunidad para dejarla ir y vivir una vida tranquila-

El joven lo miró con angustia. –Rin es quien tiene la libertad de tomar una decisión, yo no puedo elegir por ella… en algún momento tendré que decirle lo que pasó y ella decidirá lo que es mejor para ella-

Kagome caminó hacia la cabaña donde se encontraba Rin, tocó la puerta y al escuchar la voz de la joven dejándola pasar, entró. Los niños corrieron al interior de la casa riendo, Rin los recibió alegremente pero Kagome notó un ligero aire de tristeza en su aura. La sacerdotisa les dio a los niños algo con qué entretenerse, un pequeño cuaderno para colorear y crayones. Una vez que los niños se habían calmado se sentó al lado de Rin sosteniendo a la bebé.

-¿Qué pasó?-

Rin miró hacia el suelo y lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza y apretó los puños contra el suelo. –No sé- respondió tratando de contener el llanto. –De pronto Kohaku me subió a Kirara y nos fuimos- dijo mirándola a los ojos –No tengo pruebas para suponer que no lo veré en mucho tiempo pero algo me dice que así será-

Kagome sobó el hombro de la joven y se mantuvo callada. Recordó haber notado en Sesshomaru una actitud extraña en los días anteriores que los visitaron pero no estaba segura por qué, sólo sabía que se trataba de Rin, ahora que la joven le describía la situación Kagome parecía comprender un poco pero decidió quedarse callada por temor a estar equivocada. –Rin, a veces las personas toman decisiones, hacen cosas que no entendemos… y la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando no tenemos las respuestas es porque no estamos listos para saber muchas cosas. Espera pacientemente a que Sesshomaru te dé una explicación-

Rin rió amargamente –Perdóname Kagome… pero, ¿estás oyendo lo que dices? Mi amo en todo lo que llevo de conocerlo se ha sentido con la responsabilidad de explicar sus actos. No creo que lo haga…-

-Pero, ¿por qué estás dando por hecho que Sesshomaru no vendrá a buscarte? ¿Qué tal si es como aquellas veces en las que se iba y luego regresaba?-

-Lo sé porque esta vez fui yo quien se marchó. Puedo verlo en los ojos de Kohaku, Kagome… se siente culpable de algo que desconozco pero no puede ni siquiera mirarme a los ojos. No necesito que me digan con palabras-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Kohaku entró. Se reverenció suavemente para saludar a Kagome quien se puso de pie, llamó a los niños y salió de la cabaña. El joven se sentó al lado de su amiga quien en ese instante se levantó y tomó una de las ollas que colgaban de la pared. Comenzó a cortar algunos vegetales que se encontraban igualmente colgados en la pared y sirvió un poco de agua dentro dentro de la olla y la puso sobre el fuego. La joven miraba a Kohaku a los ojos intentando decirle con la mirada que esperaba una explicación pero éste la evadía.

-No creas que no me doy cuenta, Kohaku. Deberías pensar en una mejor manera de ocultarme las cosas porque evitando a toda costa mirarme a los ojos dicen más de lo que crees que escondes-

-Perdón- respondió sobándose el brazo. –Sé que te duele mucho todo esto… si yo estoy intentando comprender lo que pasó. Aunque yo fui quien lo vio antes de marcharse estoy sin respuestas Rin… sólo tengo suposiciones, piezas de algo roto- dijo con desesperación. Rin meneaba con una cuchara el contenido de la olla sin mirar a su amigo. Kohaku se moría de ansiedad, no quería que lo odiara por ningún motivo; era lo que menos quería. Se acercó más a ella y se sentó a su lado. –Sé que tienes miedo, Rin y sé que lo que te voy a decir no te lo quitará hasta que lo veas de nuevo…- La joven elevó la mirada mirando a su amigo a los ojos quien se encontraba muy cerca de ella. –Me pidió que te llevara a un lugar muy lejos-

-¿Y por qué le hiciste caso?- preguntó la joven soltando en llanto. -¿Por qué no pudiste ignorar sus órdenes? ¿Por qué no lo ignoraste como usualmente lo haces?-

-No lo hice Rin, porque sé que lo decía en serio. Lo vi en sus ojos, vi lo importante que era para él- contestó Kohaku apretando los puños contra sus rodillas. –Me siento muy mal de haber hecho lo que hice pero sé que habría sido más doloroso para ti si de no haberle hecho caso él hubiera sido el que te trajera hasta aquí y se marchara, que si hubiera sido yo… y ese dolor sería a causa del coraje que habrías sentido hacia él-

Rin comenzó a sollozar, no sabía que sentir. Después de años a su lado y de pronto su amo la abandonaba sin la promesa silenciosa de volver. Esta vez él la mandó lejos sin posibilidades de darle una oportunidad de rastrearlo. Se llevó las manos a las mejillas y limpió las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr desde sus ojos. Kohaku la rodeó intentando consolarla pero la tristeza no se marchaba.

-Si me pides que lo busquemos, eso hacemos-sugirió Kohaku sacudiéndola ligeramente, tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

-No. Si él quiere que me quede aquí, lo esperaré-

-Rin, no hagas esto… no tomes una decisión sólo porque es su deseo…-

-¡Le debo la vida!- exclamó Rin sollozando. –Todo lo que soy y lo que vivo ahora se lo debo a él. Me salvó en más de una ocasión. Me salvó de la tristeza, del silencio y me salvó de dejar de existir y eso tú lo presenciaste Kohaku!- Kohaku quitó su brazo lentamente, recordando el amargo momento. –Sé que si lo persigo…- prosiguió con voz más suave –Se ocultará de mí… sé que no saldrá de su escondite desde donde estará observando en la distancia… En cambio, si me quedo… si lo espero, es posible que venga a buscarme, es posible que se dé cuenta de que somos una familia, Kohaku- dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

El joven rodeó a su amiga y la abrazó contra su pecho. Comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. –Rin, haré lo que me pidas. Si deseas esperarlo, yo esperaré contigo; no iré a ningún lado-. Rin suspiró con preocupación y se sostuvo del brazo de su amigo. Permanecieron en el abrazo por un largo rato, al menos hasta que la sopa que Rin calentaba estuviera lista para servirse sobre los platos.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Si tú no vuelves**

Preguntas era lo único que habitaba en su cabeza, miles y miles de preguntas. Todos los días alerta y a la expectativa pero jamás recibiendo una respuesta. Aferrarse a la rutina era lo más sencillo ya que así olvidaba aquello que la perseguía incluso antes de dormir. Enfocarse en sus movimientos, precisos y calculadores escondiéndose detrás de los matorrales era lo que la mantenía con fuerza. Concentrándose en la criatura robusta que tranquilamente raspaba sus colmillos contra la corteza de un árbol era lo que debía hacer. Seguía al jabalí con la mirada, esperando el momento preciso de atacar. Avanzó con el pecho pegado al cuerpo un poco con el menor sigilo y en el momento que consideró prudente, saltó y rápidamente degolló al jabalí provocando que un chorro de sangre brotara de su cuello matándolo al instante.

-Perdón señor jabalí- dijo hincándose al lado del animal. –Tu carne nos mantendrá con salud-. Dicho esto se llevó la criatura a la espalda y caminó colina abajo.

Al llegar abajo saludó a varios de los aldeanos que la observaban asombrados, especialmente las mujeres quienes tomaban de la mano a sus hijos pequeños y se alejaban. Giró los ojos riendo y siguió avanzando sin preocuparse de los aldeanos. Se metió a su cabaña y colocó sobre una mesa de piedra el cuerpo inerte del animal, al cual, sin perder el tiempo, comenzó a quitarle la piel. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Se trataba de InuYasha cuyo sonido al olfatear era característico. La joven rió negando con la cabeza.

-Sabía que serías el primero en venir a preguntar-

-Me hubieras avisado Rin, hubiéramos traído más- exclamó el hanyou parándose a su lado cruzado de brazos observando la inmensidad del jabalí. –Es el más grande que has traído en mucho tiempo, ¿crees que esté listo para esta noche?- preguntó aunque más bien imploraba.

-Habrá que ver qué tanto me llevará despellejarlo- respondió la joven limpiando la navaja que llevaba en la mano con un pedazo de tela que rápidamente se ensangrentó. –Por cierto que sigo asustando a la gente allá afuera- comentó señalando con la cabeza –Para el tiempo que ha transcurrido debían acostumbrarse-

InuYasha rió mirándola como un padre miraría a una hija. Se sentía orgulloso de la joven por haber salido adelante y continuar con su vida. Si algo respetaba era a aquellos que no se dejaban someter por su medio hermano y Rin en este caso no era la excepción. –Nunca los acostumbrarás. Hasta hoy siguen reverenciando a Kagome a donde quiera que vaya… este es un pueblo lleno de fantasmas… nada se olvida-

Rin sonrió y continuó encajando su cuchillo y removiendo pedazos de piel. InuYasha se quedó observando ya que en realidad disfrutaba ver el proceso sangriento y después de algún buen rato se unía a la joven. Esos eran los momentos en los que interactuaban más. Con el paso del tiempo Rin e InuYasha se habían hecho muy unidos y llevaban una relación muy estrecha y familiar. Después de un rato Kagome entró y al ver la mitad de un jabalí sin piel se sintió ligeramente debilitada. A pesar de haber visto mucha sangre durante los últimos años de su vida, cuando imágenes tan gráficas se le presentaban espontáneamente no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente mareada.

-Ah volviste- dijo sosteniéndose del umbral de la puerta.

-¡Agh! ¡¿Para qué entras si sabes que va a haber sangre sobre la mesa?!- dijo InuYasha regañándole. Se limpió la sangre de las manos y se acercó a su esposa para sostenerla. – ¿Habrá que poner un letrero afuera? –

Rin observaba sonriente a la pareja; si algo le había servido durante el tiempo que había estado ahí era disfrutar de la felicidad de otros. Verlos juntos y amarse a su manera la reconfortaba. Con ellos se sentía parte de una familia y estaba muy agradecida. Kagome e InuYasha se miraban con intensidad hasta que la sacerdotisa se despegó y se sonrojó al recordar que no estaban solos en la habitación. InuYasha giró los ojos fastidiado y salió de la cabaña despidiéndose de Rin prometiendo regresar para seguir con el jabalí. Kagome se quedó.

-Veo que te fue muy bien- dijo haciendo un ligero gesto de disgusto mientras se sentaba frente a la fogata que se encontraba en medio de la cabaña.

-Sí, este es uno muy grande. Espero no haber dejado huérfanos a varios cerditos- dijo con algo de tristeza, de pronto comenzó a llorar. Kagome se acercó a ella rápidamente y abrazó. Rin se incorporó rápidamente y secó las lágrimas de sus ojos sonriendo. –Perdón es que el sólo pensar de haber dejado a algunos bebés sin su mamá, solos, en la montaña, me pone muy triste-

-¿Estás segura que es sólo un poco de culpa después de haber ido de cacería? ¿No estás así por…?-

Rin la miró a los ojos. La sacerdotisa pudo ver el inmenso dolor que transmitía con esa mirada y supo su respuesta. –Han pasado tres años desde que llegué aquí y aún no he podido verlo- respondió, enfocándose de nuevo en el jabalí y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. –Hay días en los que estoy segura que va a regresar pero hay otros en los que pierdo toda la esperanza. Esos pergaminos tuyos a los que llamas revistas, dicen tener respuestas a muchas preguntas, pero ninguna ha sido acertada-Kagome se llevó las manos a la boca intentando contener su risa. Rin rompió en carcajadas mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Rin, me tranquiliza ver que rías pero por favor no dudes en contar conmigo si te sientes triste. En cualquier momento, no importa la hora que sea- dijo apretando su mano sobre su hombro. –Sabes que eres parte de esta familia y puedes confiar en nosotros en cualquier momento-

Rin asintió sonriente. –Gracias-

Kagome se dio la vuelta y salió de la cabaña; InuYasha la esperaba afuera. La sacerdotisa lo tomó del brazo y caminaron entre las personas que andaban apresuradas por el pueblo. – ¿Tenía razón verdad?- preguntó InuYasha mirando hacia las nubes.

-Sí- contestó Kagome cabizbaja. –Es sorprendente lo intuitivo que te has vuelto InuYasha- dijo mirándolo sorprendida.

-Supongo que he aprendido bien; con tanta gente entrometida a mi alrededor pues cómo no- Kagome suspiró y giró los ojos. –Y tú sorprendentemente has aprendido a controlar ese impulso de decir _esa palabrita_- esto último lo dijo apretando los dientes con coraje.

-Puedo retomar la costumbre en cualquier momento, ¿eh?-

El hanyou abrazó a Kagome y continuaron caminando hacia la cabaña donde sus hijos aguardaban. Rin por otro lado se quedó sola frente al jabalí desangrentándose. Dejó los cuchillos por un lado y lavó sus manos. Salió de la cabaña y buscó con la mirada a Ah-Un quien dormitaba bajó un techo que InuYasha le había ayudado a construir al lado de su choza. Se acercó y lo acarició suavemente. La criatura vibró mostrando su agrado ante las caricias de la joven. Una de las cabezas buscaba insistentemente la otra mano para también ser acariciada. Rin rió suavemente.

-Sé que también lo extrañas- dijo en voz baja. –Pero tal vez no regrese por nosotros- Abrazó las cabezas de Ah-Un y se recostó a su lado quedando profundamente dormida.

Conforme iba cayendo la tarde sus pasos se aceleraban. Cada vez estaba más cerca de la aldea, podía oler el humo y ver a lo lejos las luces reflejadas en las hojas de los árboles. Respiró agitado y utilizó su último esfuerzo por correr hacia la cabaña de Rin. Dejó caer su bolsa frente a la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar, un ruido lo hizo voltear y darse cuenta de que su amiga no se encontraba en casa. Una de las cabezas de Ah-Un bostezó profundamente logrando captar la atención del joven exterminador quien caminó hacia el techo que cubría a la criatura y a Rin que dormía tranquilamente recargada sobre su viejo amigo. La tomó de las piernas y la espalda y la cargó para llevarla al interior de la choza. Con dificultad logró abrir la puerta y avanzó hacia el camastro en donde la acostó y cubrió con una sábana. Sonrió al verla dormir tan serenamente y se sintió culpable de haberse ido aunque hubieran sido algunos días. Se quitó las botas y estiró los pies, suspirando y riendo ya que deseaba por horas descansar de tanto caminar. Tomó un poco de carne seca que llevaba en sus bolsillos, la mordió y se levantó para prepararse un té de hierbas. Tarareaba una tonada mientras llenaba la pequeña tetera de barro. Se sirvió un poco de té y se sentó al lado de Rin quien poco a poco abría los ojos.

-Kohaku, ya regresaste- dijo entre bostezos.

-Sí y veo que tú trajiste un buen jabalí para la cena- respondió sonriente dándole un sorbo a su té. Rin se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Se enderezó y abrazó sus piernas observando la fogata frente a ella. –Veo que estás pensando en eso… Rin, no te olvides de lo que siempre te he dicho… en el momento en el que quieras buscarlo…-

-No- respondió cortante. –No creo que regrese- dijo mirando a los ojos a su amigo con intensidad. –Han pasado tres años y ni siquiera ha venido una sola vez ni en mi cumpleaños- prosiguió esta vez mirando al pequeño espejo y peineta que Sesshomaru le había obsequiado tres años atrás el cual conservaba al lado de su camastro. –Tal vez se hartó de tener que estar tras de mí, cuidándome de lo que hay allá afuera… y lo entiendo, siempre me metía en problemas-

-No digas eso- interrumpió Kohaku tomándola de la mano.

-Es la verdad. Siempre me estaba salvando de todo y le estoy agradecida por eso. No me debe nada Kohaku, tal vez fui una carga, tal vez sólo me salvó porque es una buena persona pero nada más, lo que vino después no fue más que sentir compromiso y responsabilidad, tal vez no quería hacerse cargo de mí y yo sólo abusé de su confianza-

Kohaku negaba con la cabeza, le costaba trabajo creer que Rin pronunciara esas palabras. Al recordar la devoción con la que lo seguía y lo esperaba era difícil de escuchar lo que decía. Podía sentir en sus palabras derrota y decepción, lo cual era perfectamente normal dadas las circunstancias pero le preocupaba que eso fuera a cambiar algo primordial en su amiga; que fuera irreversible. Rin no derramaba ni una sola lágrima. Miraba fijamente hacia el fuego.

-Vamos a seguir despellejando este jabalí- dijo poniéndose de pie, soltándose de la mano de Kohaku. –Le decía a Kagome que espero no haber dejado a algún cerdito huérfano. Me sorprendió ver el tamaño de este jabalí, tenía mucho tiempo de no ver uno tan grande y mira, fue como un regalo para todos. InuYasha está impaciente por cocinarlo-

La joven siguió hablando de nimiedades y Kohaku la escuchaba, sin embargo sabía que la cantidad de las palabras que usaba era equivalente a la cantidad de sentimientos que guardaba, en este caso, sentimientos dolorosos. La observaba hablar y sonreír débilmente. A pesar de lo que había pasado, Kohaku cada vez desarrollaba sentimientos más profundos hacia ella. En ese momento, al verla tan fuerte y firme se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba y de lo que era capaz para que fuera feliz. Insistió de nuevo en buscar a Sesshomaru pero la joven se negó. En ese momento un impulso se anido en su nuca; lo empujaba a pronunciar palabras que deseaba decir desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Kohaku dejó el cuchillo a su lado y apretó su mano con fuerza, haciéndose de valor. Tomó la mano de Rin y la abrazó con fuerza. La joven dejó caer el cuchillo y permaneció inmóvil entre los brazos de Kohaku.

-Rin… me come por dentro verte así. Sé que sufres y no sé cómo hacer para que recuperes tu alegría. Te prometí estar a tu lado, esperar a que volviera, acompañarte a buscarlo si eso era lo que deseabas… verte derrotada me parte pero al mismo tiempo me da esperanza… Déjame intentar devolverte tu sonrisa-

-Kohaku, pero no tienes que hacer nada de eso- respondió la joven apartándose de su amigo rápidamente pero no de manera despectiva. –Estoy bien, es sólo que él siempre tendrá un lugar especial aquí- respondió tocando su pecho, indicando su corazón.

-Sé mi esposa- pidió Kohaku tomando la mano de la joven.

Rin se mantuvo paralizada frente a su amigo sorprendida y asustada a la vez. Kohaku mantenía la mirada hacia ella esperando una respuesta. Pasaron varios minutos que parecieron horas y el joven la soltó. Se rascó la nuca y rió derrotado dándole la espalda. –No, discúlpame Rin, fue imprudente de mi parte…-

-Sí- respondió Rin rígidamente.

Kohaku se dio la vuelta y sus ojos estaban iluminados. Sonrió ampliamente, la abrazo y alzándola dio vueltas con ella. –Rin, te prometo que no te obligaré a que lo quites de tu corazón pero haré todo en mis manos para que sanes tus heridas-

La joven sonrió débilmente mirando a su amigo a los ojos quien no podía para de reír. Kohaku se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y miraba hacia arriba incrédulo de que Rin hubiera aceptado. La joven tomó el cuchillo que se encontraba sobre el suelo y continuó despellejando el jabalí. La sonrisa del rostro de Kohaku disminuyó un poco e igual tomó el cuchillo y continuó lo que estaba haciendo.

-Perdón, no pude contener la emoción- Rin asintió ligeramente.

-Supongo que Miroku será el más contento- dijo la joven sin mirarlo. Kohaku soltó un chasquido.

-Sí, seguramente-

Afuera de la choza se encontraba Ah-Un muy cerca de la ventana. Veía en el interior de la cabaña y escuchaba la conversación. A pesar de no dar señas de tener un lenguaje era una criatura más lista de lo que aparentaba. La lealtad que sentía hacia su viejo amo Sesshomaru se debía a una gran conexión más allá de palabras, lo mismo sucedía con Rin. Ah-Un comprendió la situación y en ese instante se alejó de la aldea elevándose hacia el cielo después de tres años de no desprenderse del suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Hola a todos. Sé que el final de este capítulo puede dejar a muchos con algunas preguntas o incluso pueden pensar que aquí se va a terminar todo y que ya todo está perdido, bueno, no voy a decir lo que va a pasar después pero prometo que todo se resolverá. Gracias por seguir leyendo.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Sobre deberes y matrimonio**

-¿Alguien ha visto a Ah-Un?- preguntaba a los aldeanos que pasaban frente a su choza. Caminaba con paso apresurado entre las casas, corrió hacia el bosque pero nada, no veía al dragón de dos cabezas por ningún lado.

Comenzó a preocuparse ya que desde que habían llegado a la aldea, la criatura jamás se había separado de su lado, incluso tenía que dejarle comida y agua ya que ni siquiera para eso abandonaba su techo a menos de que Rin saliera o se lo pidiera. Ya había buscado por todos lados y también le había preguntado a toda la gente del lugar sin obtener ningún resultado. A los pocos minutos Kohaku llegó corriendo negando con la cabeza. Buscaron por las áreas vecinas incluso pero no había ninguna huella. –Seguramente se fue volando- dijo Kohaku al darse cuenta que no había manera de rastrear a Ah-Un.

-Jamás había pasado esto, no entiendo- decía Rin sentándose sobre una roca a descansar después de varias horas de buscar en el bosque. –Ah-Un siempre ha estado a mi lado, que de pronto se haya ido me da un mal presentimiento- respondió la joven.

Mientras seguían buscando a Ah-Un en la aldea, el dragón de dos cabezas descendía desde las nubes sobre un gran jardín. Al pisar el suelo un joven sirviente tomó sus riendas y caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a un salón. Tocó la puerta y al escuchar la voz de su amo la abrió y dejó libre a Ah-Un quien caminó lentamente en el interior de la habitación. Era un gran cuarto lleno de pergaminos, mapas, y artefactos viejos. Sobre el suelo había decenas de cojines por doquier, telas, y prendas. Al fondo del cuarto había un camastro grande y amplio, y una mesa, sentado detrás de ella se encontraba Sesshomaru quien al verlo se puso de pie con serenidad. Estiró su mano y al alcanzarla, Ah-Un se refugió en ella, saludando a su viejo amo.

Sesshomaru estaba consciente de la lealtad que la bestia sentía hacia Rin por lo que decidió dejarla ir con ella pero una vez más, Ah-Un le estaba probando que él siempre sería a quien le rendiría devoción. A simple vista Ah-Un parecía una criatura de carga, incapaz de comprender y comunicarse, sin embargo, la naturaleza del dragón era empática y noble. Muy pocos lograron alguna vez comunicarse con bestias de tal linaje y por esa razón eran usadas para la carga o transporte, pero Sesshomaru poseía un vínculo estrecho con Ah-Un y lograba escuchar la voz del dragón en su mente.

Pasó su mano por las duras y frías escamas de su rostro y mientras hacía esto cerró los ojos. Podía escuchar las voces y aunque no fueran palabras, era posible comprenderlas; fue entonces cuando supo lo que estaba pasando. Abrió los ojos, apartando su mano suavemente y Ah-Un se alejó hacia la esquina de la habitación donde se acostó para dormir. Sesshomaru retrocedió hacia su lugar e intentó concentrarse sobre los pergaminos que se encontraban sobre la mesa, sin embargo, una sensación no se lo permitía. Experimentaba frustración al no poder comprender ciertas emociones. Se repetía en su mente que haber dejado a Rin en la aldea había sido lo mejor para que pudiera llevar una vida como debía ser al lado de humanos igual que ella sin embargo el ardor que sentía sus venas no se disipaba. Se percató de que sostenía con bastante fuerza uno de los pergaminos provocando que la tinta en su contenido se distorsionara. Se levantó del cojín y se mantuvo de pie por varios minutos sin lograr decidir lo que deseaba al abandonar su lectura.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Dos jóvenes youkai entraron y se pusieron una frente a la otra para realizar una reverencia, entre ambas, caminó otra youkai con mayor porte lo cual evidentemente indicaba que era una youkai con mayor rango que las otras dos. Su largo cabello plateado caía como cascada sobre un mechón de pieles que se abultaba sobre sus hombros y pecho. Sonreía con delicadeza mirando a Sesshomaru quien la observaba sin cambiar su expresión firme y calculadora. Se paró frente a él extendiendo un pequeño y ornamentado abanico que agitaba suavemente frente a su rostro.

-¿Qué haces alejado de tu lectura, hijo mío?- preguntó con una voz suave y melodiosa. –Veo que algo te perturba y algo me dice que tiene que ver con esa bestia- dijo girando la cabeza ligeramente en dirección a Ah-Un quien había abierto los ojos y la observaba desde la esquina. –Creía que habías vuelto a casa para proteger estas tierras. Sabes lo que ello implica, ¿cierto querido?-

-Madre, ¿vino a fútilmente pretender dominarme o su preocupación es sincera?- cuestionó el daiyoukai inflando ligeramente el pecho.

La elegante youkai rió ligeramente abanicándose con un poco más de velocidad. -¿Me consideras tan hostil?- preguntó con un ligero tono de sarcasmo. –No querido, no vine a eso que tan insensatamente sugieres sino a hacerte un pequeño recordatorio: que soy tu madre, Señora de las Tierras del Oeste, título que me enorgullece verás- dijo sentándose sobre el cojín frente a la mesa para tomar uno de los pergaminos que se encontraban sobre ella –Sin embargo, por mucho orgullo que me proporcione tal título… hay quienes se preguntan sobre cuándo habrá una nueva señora- . Se podía casi saborear la amargura que había en las palabras de la Señora del Oeste, sin embargo, eran notables los esfuerzos que hacía para ocultarla –No venía a decirte qué hacer Sesshomaru sino a pedirte que consideres candidatas- Mientras la madre de Sesshomaru decía esto las concubinas que la acompañaban se mostraban más atentas a la plática. La Señora del Oeste notó la ligera conmoción en sus sirvientas y se volvió hacia ellas –Ni lo piensen queridas, es claro que no poseen el linaje necesario para un matrimonio con un daiyoukai. En cuanto a ti querido, te sugiero que tomes una decisión o sino tendré que hacerlo por ti. Hay tantas jóvenes youkai que desean un matrimonio tan favorecedor con alguien como tú, no dudo que en menos de una noche se concierte un buen matrimonio… ¿A dónde vas?-Sesshomaru caminó al lado de su madre aproximándose hacia la puerta, las concubinas hacían una reverencia mientras el daiyoukai pasaba entre ellas. La Señora del Oeste lo observaba ahora de pie conforme su hijo se acercaba a la puerta.

-Haga como quiera. Volveré en algunos días- respondió deteniéndose en la puerta por la que salió segundos después seguido de Ah-Un.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Trucos**

Había pasado varios días ya y no encontraron rastro de Ah-Un. Rin comenzaba a preocuparse no tanto por la bestia, que de antemano sabía era lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarse por sí sola, sino de no volverla a ver jamás. Desde que había desaparecido su estado de ánimo había decaído logrando preocupar a todos aquellos que convivían con ella. A diario Kagome iba hasta su choza para invitarla a comer pero la joven no salía de ahí sino era extremadamente necesario. Sango y Miroku motivaban a Kohaku para que intentara animarla pero ni siquiera los rumores de un gran jabalí en las montañas lograban motivarla lo suficiente para salir de la aldea. La joven no quería moverse de su casa con la esperanza de que tal vez regresara.

-Rin- dijo suavemente Kohaku al entrar a la cabaña –Ven, no te tortures así. Estoy seguro de que Ah-Un volverá contigo o sin ti aquí adentro. Hay muchas cosas allá afuera, además, todos están muy preocupados por ti; tienes que salir-

-Kohaku, no tienes idea de lo importante que es para mí. Además del Señor Jaken y _él, _Ah-Un siempre estuvo a mi lado. Que se haya ido me preocupa demasiado pero más que eso me pone muy triste- dijo mientras abrazaba sus rodillas con los ojos ligeramente húmedos –Tal vez sólo fue a dar un paseo y quiero estar aquí para él cuando regrese-

-Y aquí vas a estar- dijo Kohaku tomándola del hombro –Al menos ven a comer a casa de InuYasha y Kagome-

La joven lo miró brevemente y con hastío se puso de pie. Caminaron juntos hacia la casa siendo observados por los aldeanos. Algunos susurraban unos con otros mientras que varios sonreían entre sí señalándolos. Kohaku caminaba despreocupado pero Rin se sentía algo perturbada. El joven la miró sonriente y la rodeó de los hombros –No hagas caso, pronto se les pasará cuando otros decidan casarse-. Rin sonrió ligeramente.

Entraron a la cabaña en donde se encontraban todos, incluso Shippo quien ya no poseía más la figura de un niño. Se levantó rápidamente y la abrazó con efusividad. Rin se encontraba confundida al verlo con tal figura y buscaba entre las miradas de sus amigos respuestas. Como si el joven pudiera leer sus pensamientos dijo –Por fin llegué al primer nivel avanzado de transformación, es así cuando los zorros de mi especie logramos reclamar nuestra adultez. ¿Qué opinas?- preguntó dándose vueltas a saltos.

-Me sorprendiste, no esperaba verte así- dijo sonriente como no se le había visto en días.

-Eso pensé- contestó Shippo con una gran sonrisa.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y comenzaron a servirse del estofado que se encontraba en el centro. Rin no podía dejar de ver a su viejo amigo Shippo, esperaba que la próxima vez que lo viera fuera con esa figura de niño pequeño pero todo era tan diferente. En esos momentos deseaba poder ser una niña y envidiaba los poderes de su amigo. La voz de su futuro concuño interrumpió sus pensamientos. –Shippo, ¿ya te contaron estos picarones?- preguntó refiriéndose a Rin y Kohaku. El zorro negó con la cabeza con un pedazo de carne saliendo de su boca.

Ambos se sonrojaron ante la pregunta de Miroku hacia Shippo. Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos lograba reunir el valor suficiente para hacer a un lado su timidez y responder hasta que por fin Kohaku fue quien contestó. –Bueno… Rin aceptó casarse conmigo-

Shippo tragó lo que tenía en su boca rápidamente logrando hacer visible el bulto que se transportó por su garganta. –Siempre pensé que yo sería el que se casaría con ella- dijo con inocencia.

-¡Shippo!- exclamó Sango mientras que Kagome e InuYasha reían.

-Es la verdad Sango- respondió con un ligero tono infantil que desentonaba con su grave voz. –Pero estoy feliz por los dos. Si dijiste que sí es porque de verdad lo amas, ¿verdad?- preguntó Shippo arqueando sus cejas.

Rin se sonrojó ante la pregunta pero fue salvada de tener que responder por una de las vasijas lanzadas por InuYasha hacia Shippo. El joven zorro volteó con furia hacia el hanyou gritándole con fuerzas –¡Ahora tengo el tamaño para devolvértelas todas InuYasha!- y al terminar de enunciar su amenaza se le echó encima. InuYasha reía a carcajadas mientras todos a su alrededor intentaban separarlos. Los niños a diferencia de los adultos gritaban los nombres de quien creían ganaría.

Poco después, la pelea fue interrumpida cuando Ah-Un asomó una de sus cabezas entre la puerta. Rin corrió y abrazó a la criatura derramando varias lágrimas. Kohaku se acercó posando su mano sobre el hombro de Rin y buscó su mirada. –Te dije que volvería contigo dentro o fuera de tu casa- La joven rió suavemente.

-No entiendo, ¿Ah-Un había escapado?- le preguntó Shippo a InuYasha de pronto olvidando su disputa previa.

-Sí- contestó InuYasha observando la reunión.

-¿Y dónde está Sesshomaru?- preguntó el zorro en voz baja.

InuYasha miró al joven con severidad. –Después respondo a esas preguntas-

Mientras tanto Kagome se acercó a Rin y a Ah-Un sosteniendo una bandeja con comida –Toma, de seguro que debe tener hambre. La pondré afuera para que Ah-Un coma y para que regreses a comer- sugirió la joven. A pesar de que Rin no quería separarse de su amigo aceptó y regresó a sentarse a comer.

-Rin- dijo Shippo mirando hacia su plato y acercándose el estofado a la boca -¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?- En ese momento la cabaña cayó en un pesado silencio ante la imprudente pregunta que el zorro sin intenciones de dañar a nadie había hecho. -¿Qué? ¿Pregunté algo que no debía?- preguntó dejando caer un pedazo de carne al abrir la boca.

InuYasha estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo al joven pero Rin lo detuvo al responder a su pregunta. –No sé dónde está- dijo por fin –Simplemente un día Kohaku me trajo hasta acá siguiendo sus órdenes y no lo he vuelto a ver desde ese día-

-Claro…- contestó Shippo asintiendo con la cabeza dejando su plato vacío frente a él. –Con razón te vas a casar con Kohaku- dijo después de varios segundos sin ruido alguno.

De nuevo, Shippo provocó el segundo silencio incómodo del día. La cara de Kohaku se puso tan roja que tuvo que bajar la cabeza para ocultar su color. Shippo comenzó a reír dándole palmadas al joven en la espalda –Vamos Kohaku, ten algo de sentido del humor, ¡Estaba bromeando! Todo es un juego para nosotros los zorros, incluso crecer. Vaya que tantos años con Sesshomaru te robaron todo el sentido del humor, ¿eh?- El ambiente se relajó un poco más.

Después de que la comida terminó Kohaku y Rin salieron de la casa seguidos por Ah-Un. El joven la miraba con insistencia ya que se había tocado el tema de Sesshomaru y se encontraba preocupado por su tranquilidad pero el rostro de Rin era bastante complicado de leer. Levantó su brazo dispuesto a abrazarla pero fue detenido por el cuerpo de Shippo que se interpuso entre los dos recibiendo ese abrazo que iba dirigido hacia su prometida.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué buena comida! Es la mejor que he tenido en tres años- decía mirando a ambos jóvenes. –Y dime Kohaku, ¿cómo te armaste de valor?- preguntó abrazándolos a ambos.

-¿Para qué deseas saber? ¿Para intentarlo tú también?- preguntó Kohaku sonriendo.

-Ja, Kohaku. ¿Y tú qué sentiste cuando Kohaku te preguntó? ¿Se te llenó el estómago de mariposas?- preguntó Shippo tronando los dedos y apareciendo decenas de mariposas a su alrededor. Rin se despegó del abrazo mientras reía intentando tocar a las mariposas que volaban a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó la joven mirando a Shippo con alegría.

-Algo que aprendí hace años- respondió el joven sonriendo orgulloso. -¿Te gusta?-

Kohaku observaba cuidadoso al youkai. Comenzaba a sospechar de las intenciones de su llegada pero se mantuvo en silencio. Shippo lo volteó a ver con una mirada distinta; tenaz. Kohaku no tenía mucha experiencia con los zorros mágicos ya que eran criaturas que poco se manifestaban frente a los humanos sin su disfraz pero Shippo era una excepción, sin embargo, poco a poco adoptaba esa secrecía característica de su especie ya que sus visitas a la aldea eran cada vez más esporádicas. Llegaron a la choza y Ah-Un de nuevo se instaló debajo del techo donde usualmente estaba. Ya había caído el atardecer y Kohaku regresaría a su cabaña, se despidió de Rin con una suave caricia en la mejilla y estrechó la mano de Shippo quien le dio un saludo amigable y caluroso a pesar de haber detectado las sospechas en Kohaku quien se alejó en la distancia.

Rin hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a entrar en su cabaña sin percatarse de la presencia del joven youkai hasta que quiso cerrar la puerta y se dio cuenta de que la siguió hasta su interior. Amablemente le pidió que saliera pero el zorro se rehusó. –No saldré hasta que me digas qué fue lo que pasó-. Rin sabía que su amigo se refería a la situación con Sesshomaru y lo dejó pasar. El joven tomó varios leños y con su fuego mágico encendió la fogata del centro. Extendió su mano indicándole a la joven para que se sentara. -¿Y bien?-

-Pues no hay nada más qué decir más que lo que ya dije… Sesshomaru le ordenó a Kohaku que me trajera aquí-

-Claro, claro, es algo que Sesshomaru haría- sugirió Shippo.

-¿Cómo sabes que es algo que él haría?- preguntó la joven arqueando la ceja y sonriendo ligeramente. –No es como si hayas convivido tanto con él-

-Ah, no, no, sólo que basándome en la personalidad que proyecta, proyectaba, vaya- respondió el joven sonriendo excesivamente. –Pero bueno, y respecto a Kohaku, ¿en realidad te vas a casar con él?-

-Eso hace la gente cuando se compromete- contestó Rin elevando sus hombros.

-Claro, claro- respondió Shippo llevándose el pulgar a sus labios.

Rin se puso de pie y caminó hacia la mesa que se encontraba sobre la pared para preparar un poco de té, dándole la espalda a Shippo. Tomó la tetera que llenó de agua, la puso sobre una charola junto con dos vasos y las yerbas de té blanco. Al darse la vuelta se impactó al ver a Sesshomaru sentado frente al fuego. Sorprendida dejó caer lo que sostenía en sus manos. Rápidamente Sesshomaru se abalanzó contra los objetos y logró atraparlos antes de que tocaran el suelo. Se puso de pie y rosando los brazos de la joven volvió a colocarlos sobre la mesa. Puso su rostro frente al de la joven y acarició su mejilla. Se acercó lentamente hasta sus labios casi tocándolos.

-Caíste- dijo con voz profunda. Al instante el rostro cambió transformándose en el de Shippo quien le dio un beso rápido y juguetón a la joven quien se quedó parada en shock. Segundos después reaccionó y golpeó el pecho de Shippo con ira. El joven youkai la sostuvo de los hombros con fuerza. –Rin, cálmate, fue sólo una broma, lo siento- dijo el joven buscando la mirada de Rin. –De verdad lo siento- dijo con honestidad manifestando su arrepentimiento.

La joven se sentó sobre el suelo mirando hacia abajo aún impactada. Shippo se sentó a su lado mirándola arrepentido. –Perdón… ¿pero te diste cuenta que no te moviste ni un poco al tener a quien tú pensabas era Sesshomaru frente a ti?

-¿Qué esperabas Shippo? No lo he visto en tres años. Estaba sorprendida- respondió haciendo visible su enojo. –Además no puedes venir después de todo lo que ha pasado a hacerme estas preguntas y a jugar de esta manera conmigo-

-Sí, lo siento, tienes razón. He pasado tanto tiempo con los zorros que ya se me olvidó que los humanos no son muy buenos con las bromas- contestó rascándose la nuca. Rin se dio cuenta de la honestidad de su amigo y se sintió un poco más relajada.

-¿Y tú Shippo, qué has hecho en estos tres años?- preguntó la joven tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Pues he estado estudiando y adquiriendo nuevas habilidades. Cómo pudiste notar soy muy bueno transformándome pero te soy sincero, siempre creí que tú y yo terminaríamos juntos- dijo el joven dándole un pequeño golpe con su puño a Rin en el brazo.

-Shippo… dijo Rin sonriendo –Tú y yo sabemos que eso es mentira, eso se lo dices a todas-

El joven zorro comenzó a reír. –Sí, me conoces muy Rin. Sólo digo eso porque todavía no conozco a nadie. No he tenido cabeza para eso más que para continuar con mi entrenamiento- contestó de pronto comportándose más serio. Se puso de pie –Voy a dormir- dijo mirando en dirección a la joven.

-¿Y dónde piensas dormir?- contestó Rin preocupada.

-En el bosque, me sirve para entrenar- respondió el zorro desde la puerta –Buenas noches- dijo despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa.

Salió de la choza y caminó en dirección al bosque mirando hacia todos lados, sospechoso. Se introdujo entre los matorrales como si buscara algo hasta que llegó a un claro en el bosque iluminado por la luz de la luna. Junto varios leños y encendió una fogata, se sentó frente a ella mirando hacia los árboles. Entre las sombras de los troncos y los arbustos fue formándose una silueta que al ser iluminada por la luz del fuego reveló su identidad. Se trataba de Sesshomaru quien se sentó frente al joven youkai quien le sonreía con picardía.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el daiyoukai.

-Me pregunto Sesshomaru… ¿por qué en todo este tiempo no eres capaz de plantar tu cara frente a ella?- cuestionó Shippo cruzándose de brazos con fanfarronería.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para cuestionarme?-. La mirada de Sesshomaru se tornó más severa pero Shippo no se inmutó.

-Es sólo una pequeña duda-

-Responde a mi pregunta, ¿y bien?-

-Bien pues que te extraña y ya. ¿Para eso me querías? ¿Para responder a una pregunta sobre la cual ya conoces la respuesta?- contestó Shippo picando el fuego con una rama.

-¿Qué hay de él?-

-Se van a casar- contestó Shippo mirándolo con seriedad –No sé qué tanto haya influenciado tu ausencia en esa decisión-

-Hn-

-Sesshomaru, si tanta curiosidad tienes sólo te digo que está a pocos metros de aquí. No sé qué pretendes mandándome a mí y a Ah-Un a la aldea pero tú no plantas ni un pie ahí. ¿Me pregunto si tienes miedo de darte cuenta que tal vez Rin no te siga esta vez?- Tales acusaciones le costaron a Shippo un moretón en la cabeza, sin embargo, Sesshomaru permaneció sentado frente a la fogata a pesar de ser perturbado por las palabras del zorro. Shippo sobaba el área golpeada pero sonreía ya que sabía que había dado en el blanco con su comentario. –Ya deja ese orgullo que tienes, mejor que nadie sé que te estás muriendo por ir-

-No seas condescendiente. Si crees que estos últimos años te dan cierto derecho de dirigirte de esa manera hacia a mí Sesshomaru, el Señor de las Tierras del Oeste, estás equivocado. No eres nadie comparado conmigo-

-Sí, sí, blah, blah, blah. Ya sé que tres años trabajar para ti son nada. Ocultarme como aldeano en varias ocasiones para espiarla no me dan ni un poquito de confianza entonces. Llegué a niveles escalofriantes para saciar las dudas y temores que no has sido capaz de admitir y ni con eso me gano algo de respeto, psht.-

-Sin embargo no estuviste en el momento en el que era necesaria tu presencia; fue Ah-Un quien al final terminó siendo útil en realidad-

-Wow, Sesshomaru, nadie me creería si les dijera que eres capaz de hablar tanto. Volviendo a tu punto; también tengo necesidades, no podía estar todos los días a cada hora vigilándola, además, ¿qué opinaría Rin de que un aldeano desconocido la mirara a través de su ventana?-

El daiyoukai se quedó callado, esta vez no tuvo respuesta ni siquiera una violenta. Shippo lo miraba de reojo orgullos de su victoria. Sesshomaru se puso de pie mirando en dirección a la aldea vislumbrando a lo lejos las pocas antorchas que dejaban encendidas durante la noche. –Te digo, si tantas ganas tienes de ir, ve… Creerá que soy yo- Sesshomaru se volvió rápidamente hacia él mirándolo rígidamente –Je, olvidé decirte que por unos segundos me hice pasar por ti sólo para probar su reacción- contestó Shippo encogiéndose esperando recibir un golpe pero en cambio captó la atención de Sesshomaru. –Ah… pues, no fue mala al menos- contestó dudoso. –No sabría explicar, jeje, sólo sé que al menos no le desagradó verte. Aprovecha ahora que es tarde y nadie se va a dar cuenta-. El youkai desapareció entre las sombras de los árboles. Shippo lo esperó frente al fuego.

Caminó más rápido de lo usual dejándose llevar por el olor. Se acercó a la cabaña de la joven y miró desde la ventana. La luz del fuego se mantenía aún encendida pero estaba a punto de extinguirse, Rin se encontraba durmiendo al lado del fuego. A pesar de haberla visto crecer en un adulto, los tres años que había pasado sin verla la habían cambiado. Notó que lo poco de redondez que quedaba de su infancia tres años se atrás se había ido, dejando unas facciones delgadas y afiladas en su delicado rostro. Su cabello era más largo y su piel se había tostado un poco más. Más pecas poblaban su rostro aun preservando la inocencia en su semblante. Desde donde estaba podía olerla, sintiendo la necesidad de acercarse más. De pronto percibió la presencia de alguien más, sabía de quién se trataba, no tenía que darse la vuelta para conocer su identidad. –InuYasha- dijo con voz grave.

-Mira lo que ha traído el dragón- dijo InuYasha sonriendo fanfarronamente. –Ah-Un estaba impregnado de tu olor, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que te aparecieras- dijo InuYasha cruzándose de brazos dirigiéndose a su medio hermano quien seguía dándole la espalda.

-¿Piensas correrme?- cuestionó Sesshomaru condescendientemente.

-Feh. Sé que tu pregunta no es en serio aun así la voy a responder: no.- Sorprendido Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta, dándole la cara a su medio hermano. Notó que a pesar de que la esencia de InuYasha no había cambiado, su energía se había transformado. -No sé por qué razón la abandonaste pero ha estado bien- continuó el hanyou.

-Sé que Ah-Un desapareció porque estaba contigo y sé que estás aquí por lo que te acabas de enterar- Sesshomaru gruñó levemente, InuYasha sonrió –No intentes ocultarlo, ¿por qué venir ahora y no antes? Es la primera vez que vienes en tres años, no me digas que no es por eso- Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta en dirección al bosque y caminó. –Si de algo sirve, yo no creo que quiera casarse con él en realidad- dijo InuYasha mirando sus garras despreocupadamente tanteando los intereses de su medio hermano cuya atención logró captar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que sabes algo así?- preguntó el youkai girando ligeramente en dirección al hanyou.

-Durante estos tres años la he conocido lo suficiente para darme cuenta de algo así-

De pronto ambos se movieron rápidamente al escuchar el sonido de los pasos en el interior de la cabaña de Rin, InuYasha corrió hacia donde estaba Sesshomaru y lo empujó dentro del techo donde Ah-Un siempre dormía. El youkai gruñó a su medio hermano quien corrió de nuevo frente a la puerta de Rin. La puerta se abrió y la adormilada joven se asomó por la puerta con los ojos hinchados y al ver a InuYasha frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué haces aquí InuYasha?-

-Escuché algunos ruidos y quise venir a asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien-

Al escuchar lo último Rin parecía recobrar energías y salió de su cabaña tomando una pequeña espada antes de cerrar la puerta- ¿Dónde, crees que sea algún demonio?- preguntó preocupada.

-Feh, seguramente- contestó el hanyou olvidando que en efecto, sí se trataba de un demonio.

-Ahora que lo mencionas escuché ruidos extraños hace rato, voces- dijo Rin mirando a sus alrededores.

-Ah, sólo estaba jugando- insistió InuYasha tratando de hacerla entrar en su casa –De verdad no es nada, ¿crees que no me habría dado cuenta si se tratara de una amenaza?- preguntó señalando su nariz. –

-Está bien- respondió dudosa y entró a su casa.

Al cerrarse la puerta InuYasha corrió hacia el techo pero no encontró a su medio hermano. –Psht, ese imbécil- dijo mirando en dirección al bosque.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Opciones**

Al regresar al bosque se encontró con Shippo quien ya se encontraba durmiendo frente al fuego. Lo pateó sin cuidado despertándolo bruscamente. El joven se quejó sentándose al mismo tiempo que se sobaba a su costado donde había recibido el golpe y miró al daiyoukai quien lo miraba con esos ojos fríos de siempre.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Shippo tomando una rama cercana para acentuar el fuego.

-¿Qué no puedes hacer eso con tu magia?- preguntó el youkai ignorando la pregunta del zorro.

-Sesshomaru, no me despertaste nada más porque sí. Dime, ¿la viste o no?-Sesshomaru no contestó y se sentó frente al fuego. –Sí la viste, pero no le hablaste- dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Se acercó y comenzó a olfatearlo incomodando a Sesshomaru quien lo empujó con brusquedad. –Ah, entonces llegó InuYasha, ¿qué te dijo?- preguntó de pronto divertido cruzándose de piernas y sosteniendo sus talones, columpiándose infantilmente.

-Dijo que no deseaba casarse-

-Yo le creería a InuYasha, él y Rin son bastante unidos- comentó.

-Resulto que el imbécil de InuYasha fue más útil que tú. De nuevo dudo de qué tan útil eres-

-Oye pero si yo te dije prácticamente lo mismo, InuYasha sólo lo reforzó, ¿o qué? ¿Acaso quieres que yo también sea _muy _unido con Rin?-

-No seas un fastidio- respondió el youkai con la vista perdida hacia la aldea.

-Claro, claro. No te gustaría eso, sabes que sería una competencia fuerte- Sesshomaru lo miró con rabia –Estaba jugando- dijo Shippo retractándose al instante. –Y bueno, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? InuYasha está al tanto de tu presencia, Kohaku sospecha algo y ahora…-

-No mencionaste eso antes- interrumpió el daiyoukai de pronto prestando más atención.

-Sí, bueno, lo acabo de recordar- contestó Shippo moviendo la mirada de lado a lado con nerviosismo. –Pero vaya, sólo sospecha de mí porque está confundido. De seguro no sabe cómo actúan los zorros como yo… yo no me preocuparía tanto-

-Hn. ¿No preocuparme por quien nos ha estado espiando desde que te internaste en el bosque?- preguntó Sesshomaru mirando hacia los árboles sintiéndose humillado de no haber notado antes la presencia de Kohaku. Admitía que con los años el joven adquiría más habilidad para mezclarse con la naturaleza y ese momento, lo había engañado.

Kohaku salió entre las sombras mirando al youkai con enojo. Shippo abrió los ojos sorprendido y alternaba la mirada entre Sesshomaru y el joven quien se sentó junto a ellos alrededor de la fogata. Kohaku guardó su espada en su funda y miraba a Sesshomaru esperando respuestas pero el youkai se mantuvo callado, observándolo con frialdad.

-Así que lo enviaste durante todos estos años para espiarla, ¿te costaba mucho venir a verla aunque fuera al menos una vez?-

-Sin embargo gracias a eso lograste dejar de ser un cobarde. Tus intenciones dejaron de ser un secreto-. Con la mirada casi se podía sentir que cortaba. Kohaku frunció el ceño y apretó la quijada ante el comentario del youkai quien a pesar de mantener una postura casual despedía furia en la manera de respirar. El joven exterminador notó esos pequeños detalles que le revelaban los sentimientos de Sesshomaru. Sus narinas estaban más grandes, sus pupilas estaban retraídas, su mandíbula apretada y sus manos en puños. Lo detectaba con mayor facilidad porque él mismo podía encontrar esas características en sí mismo.

-Admito que fui un cobarde. Es cierto, nunca dije nada porque siempre respeté los sentimientos que ella tenía por ti pero tú la abandonaste. Durante estos años le propuse salir a buscarte pero ella insistía en que si habías tomado esa decisión era por algo y que debía esperarte, pero hace algunos días se dio por vencida y decidió continuar con su vida, sin ti. Así que sí, por primera vez tomé una decisión que me benefició, una decisión que no tenía que ver contigo-

Shippo se puso rápidamente de pie sosteniendo al youkai quien se había levantado. El zorro no sabía qué iba a ser Sesshomaru pero no quiso arriesgarse. Había tenido la oportunidad de convivir lo suficiente con él para saber de lo que era capaz, sin embargo Kohaku no se movió y entonces el joven zorro pensó que tal vez se había adelantado a pensar algo negativo del daiyoukai considerando que Kohaku también tuvo tiempo suficiente para conocer a Sesshomaru.

-Suéltame- dijo por fin. Shippo se hizo a un lado.

-Alguna vez te dije que Rin es un humano que toma decisiones, pues ella ya tomó una y espero que la respetes-

El youkai lo miró con despreció y sin decir más avanzó rápidamente hacia la aldea. Como reflejo, Kohaku se levantó y sacó su gancho intentando alcanzarlo pero le fue imposible cuando Shippo lo detuvo sosteniendo su brazo. Rápidamente se zafó persiguiendo a Sesshomaru, al mismo tiempo que Shippo lo perseguía a él. El daiyoukai avanzaba a zancadas haciéndolo ver como si volara con elegancia entre los pastizales. Kohaku a duras penas lograba acercarse y Shippo de pronto se preguntaba por qué perseguía a Kohaku si todo era demasiado divertido por lo que decidió no usar su máxima energía para no alcanzarlo, en realidad sólo quería ver cómo terminaría todo. Por fin el youkai llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió con fuerza. Rin se despertó al instante viendo la sombra imponente en el umbral a contraluz de la luna. Se talló los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres Shippo?- dijo con hastío –Te dije que no jugaras-

-¿Es cierto?- preguntó con voz grave cerrando la puerta.

Mientras tanto, afuera, Ah-Un se levantó interponiéndose en el camino de Kohaku quien intentó sacarle la vuelta pero no esperaba que el dragón lo tomara de su ropa y se elevara por los cielos evitando que llegara a la choza mientras Sesshomaru estuviera dentro. Shippo se quedó en tierra observando divertido la escena cuando de pronto llegó InuYasha, mirando hacia arriba confundido. Vio a Shippo pero no necesitó preguntar para saber lo que pasaba; ambos esperaron silenciosos afuera.

En la cabaña, Rin se sentó al escuchar la pregunta de quien ella pensaba era Shippo. –¿Es cierto qué?- preguntó fastidiada.

-¿Es cierto que quieres estar con él?-

De pronto Rin comenzó a dudar que se tratara de su amigo. Se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente inspeccionando la figura de quien se encontraba frente a ella. Se acercó a su rostro y acarició una de las franjas magentas del youkai. – ¿Eres tú?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Sesshomaru la tomó de la muñeca deteniendo el tacto y dijo con pronunciada dicción. – ¿Es cierto? Dime-

El pulso de la joven aumentó, su respiración se hacía más rápida con cada segundo que pasaba. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas e inevitablemente brotaron de sus ojos. Negó con la cabeza ligeramente mirando hacia el suelo. -¿Qué más da lo que responda? Nunca le ha importado-

Sesshomaru se mantuvo de pie frente a ella intentando resolver a su pregunta pero la joven no dejaba de llorar. Soltó su muñeca Sintió coraje también hacia Shippo quien le había dicho que la reacción no sería negativa al verlo, ¿pero qué significaban esas lágrimas? – ¿Por qué lloras?-

-¿De verdad me pregunta algo así? ¿De verdad se siente lo suficientemente curioso de semejante cosa después de tres años? Tres años que pasé preguntándome si lo volvería a ver y si había querido mandarme a esta aldea por ser una carga siempre para usted. Terminé convenciéndome de que lo fui, de que lo metía en problemas, de que se arriesgaba intentando protegerme y que además era un estorbo. Un gran demonio como usted merece otro estilo de vida y ahora que por fin me había reconciliado con esa idea, usted regresa cuestionando todo otro vez, incluso las decisiones que tomé y ya no me siento tan segura sobre el suelo que yo misma construí para poder seguir avanzando, ¿y me pregunta que por qué lloro? Por primera vez le pido que lo resuelva por sí mismo-

-No fuiste una carga- respondió con su grave y profunda voz acercándose poco a poco a la joven quien cubría su rostro con las manos. –No fuiste un estorbo-

-¿Qué espera diciéndome esas cosas? ¿Que corra tras de usted como antes?-

"Sí" pensó Sesshomaru dándose cuenta de que muy probablemente lo que él deseaba era lo opuesto a lo que ella haría.

-Ahora tengo una vida aquí, acepté un compromiso que no debo romper, no es tan fácil como que usted venga y pretenda que me olvide de tres años que pasé haciéndole preguntas al aire sobre usted-

Sesshomaru notó cambios en la joven, no sólo los físicos de los que se había percatado. Su manera de hablar era distinta, era más fluida. Ya no se expresaba como antes cuando todo parecía ser más simple o al menos así parecía desde sus ojos. La analizaba con la mirada, la joven lo veía con intensidad. –Dices debes, no dices quieres-

-¿Qué, sugiere que _quiero_ terminar el compromiso?- preguntó la joven remarcando la palabra.

-Hn- Rin giró los ojos sorprendida de la sugerencia del youkai. – ¿No puedes responder a una pregunta tan simple?-

-No sé qué quiere de mí, dígame, ¿qué quiere?, ¿quiere acaso que vaya con usted y que todo vuelva a ser como antes?-

-Sí- contestó el youkai precipitadamente. La respuesta resonó en la habitación adentrándose en los oídos de la joven profundamente como una pequeña vibración. Se mantuvieron en silencio mirándose a los ojos. –Volveré en unos días. Tendrás tiempo suficiente para tomar una decisión, disponer de lo que tengas que hacer antes de irte- Se dio la vuelta y salió de la cabaña, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Rin permaneció de pie en medio de la choza confundida y agitada.

Afuera de la cabaña Shippo e InuYasha lo esperaban, Sesshomaru los miró pero después enfocó su vista hacia Ah-Un quien daba vueltas en círculos sobre ellos. El youkai llamó al dragón en sus pensamientos y al instante la bestia bajó sosteniendo a Kohaku y colocándolo con cuidado sobre el suelo. El joven exterminador miró los rostros de quienes estaban ahí y después se enfocó sobre el de Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó alterado.

-Le di una opción- respondió el youkai alejándose en dirección al bosque donde después desapareció.


	14. Capítulo 13

**En las alturas**

Durante toda la mañana Kohaku se paseaba ansioso afuera de la cabaña de Rin quien no salía. Al fin pasado el mediodía la puerta se abrió y Kohaku, quien se había quedado dormido junto a la puerta se puso de pie. Rin lo miró preocupada, sostuvo la mandíbula del joven y lo inspeccionó meticulosamente. –Te quemaste toda la cara; estás rojo, ¿estuviste bajo el sol desde cuándo?- preguntó de manera que sonaba más como un regaño.

-Estaba esperándote pero supongo que me quedé dormido- respondió entrecerrando los ojos a causa del leve dolor que sentía al estirarse su piel y estimular las quemaduras en su rostro.

-Ven, voy a adminístrate un remedio- le ordenó haciéndole señas para que entrara a la casa.

Hizo que se sentara frente a la fogata que se encontraba apagada y comenzó a machacar varias hierbas. Algunas se encontraban colgadas en la pared y otras reposaban frescas sobre la mesa. Después de varios golpeteos, la pomada estuvo lista y comenzó a aplicársela al joven sobre las áreas dañadas.

-Con el rostro quemado me imagino querrás cancelar todo- dijo el joven riendo amargamente.

-No digas esas cosas- respondió la joven sin dejar de aplicarle el remedio.

-Sólo bromeaba, claro que no lo cancelarás, al menos no por esto- dijo mirándola a los ojos esperando su reacción.

La joven se detuvo y comenzó a mezclar la pomada mirándolo reprobatoriamente. Continuó aplicando la medicina presionando con más fuerza provocando que el joven se quejara de vez en cuando. Por fin terminó y devolvió la pequeña vasija a la mesa y se limpió las manos. Kohaku la miraba insistentemente. Tenía demasiada curiosidad por saber exactamente lo que Sesshomaru le había dicho la noche anterior pero no sabía cómo preguntarle. Mientras él se preguntaba todas esas cosas, Rin se acercó con un poco de té que le ofreció. El joven aceptó y comenzó a tomárselo. En ese instante alguien tocó a la puerta, se trataba de Kagome quien sonrió asomándose ligeramente al interior de la choza, al ver a Kohaku saludó con la mano y entró. El joven se puso de pie y saludó, sin embargo decidió salir de ahí ya que suponía que hablarían de cosas que probablemente alguna de las dos no deseaba que él escuchara y se marchó.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó la joven sacerdotisa sentándose en el lugar que Kohaku ocupaba antes de marcharse.

-No sé- respondió Rin sentándose a su lado. –Supongo que InuYasha ya te contó todo-Kagome asintió bajando la mirada. –Estoy confundida. Ya me había hecho a la idea de que no regresaría, acepté casarme con Kohaku y ahora él regresa y me pide que vaya con él. No voy a negar que mi deseo en ese momento fue el de decirle que sí e irme con él pero entonces recordé los consejos que leí en esos textos que a veces traes contigo y decidí dejarlo con la duda, al menos hasta que regrese en algunos días-

Kagome sonrió ante lo absurdo que le resultaba que una joven del pasado estuviera tomando influencia de artículos modernos como revistas pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario, al mismo tiempo le llamó la atención que dijera que el youkai regresaría en unos días ya que podía percibir la presencia de Sesshomaru no muy lejos de la aldea, sin embargo decidió no decir nada ya que no quería perturbarla provocando que tomara una decisión precipitada.

-¿Entonces piensas decirle que sí tal vez?- preguntó consternada.

-Es probable- contestó Rin cabizbaja.

-¿Y Kohaku?-

-No lo sé, tengo que pensar muy bien las cosas. Todavía no me he decidido- respondió la joven sosteniendo la mirada con Kagome. –Todos piensan seguramente que es muy sencillo decir que no pero estar en mi lugar es diferente a sólo ver las cosas desde afuera-

-No Rin, nadie piensa nada, sólo nos preocupa que estés bien. Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes nadie te detendrá- contestó Kagome tomando la mano de Rin a quien veía como una hermana menor. –Tienes todo nuestro apoyo, sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. Si necesitas algún consejo sabes que puedes pedírmelo y no intentaré influenciarte para que decidas tal o cual cosa-

Rin sonrió agradecida viendo cómo su amiga salía de la casa despidiéndose amistosamente. De nuevo se quedó sola en la cabaña sintiéndose relajada y libre para poder pensar. Sentía demasiadas cosas, por un lado sentía coraje, frustración, angustia y ansiedad pero por otro lado sentía una felicidad inmensa. Se preguntaba cómo es que una persona era capaz de producir tantos sentimientos a la vez y no estaba segura si le agradaba o no. Todo era demasiado para ella en ese momento y sentía que lo mejor era estar sola. No tenía cara para decirle a Kohaku lo que Sesshomaru le había propuesto, sin embargo no dudaba de la intuición del joven para suponerlo. Se levantó y miró por la ventana. No muy lejos de ahí pudo ver a Shippo jugando con los niños, curiosamente, a pesar de físicamente verse como un adulto, notaba que su amigo aún conservaba un aire infantil y sonrió un poco.

Sintió ganas de alejarse de todo por lo que tomó una pequeña daga que siempre cargaba al salir de su casa y caminó en dirección al bosque para alejarse del ruido de la aldea y pensar mejor. Conforme se adentraba entre los árboles escuchó sonidos repetitivos, alguien estaba cortando árboles muy cerca de ahí. Siguió el ruido y llegó hasta quien estaba produciéndolos, se trataba de InuYasha quien al notar su presencia se detuvo, clavando el hacha que sostenía sobre el suelo y posando su pie sobre el mazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Rin?- preguntó secándose el sudor al mismo tiempo que exhalaba.

-Quise venir a pensar un rato- respondió observando todos los pedazos de madera que se encontraban esparcidos alrededor del hanyou. No se le hacía extraño verlo cortar la madera con un hacha en lugar de hacerlo con sus garras o con su espada, ya que no mucho tiempo atrás, InuYasha insistía en hacer las cosas más como un humano que como un hanyou. Todo con la finalidad de apreciar más el tiempo que viviría al lado de Kagome, suponía Rin.

-Lo siento si te hice ruido- contestó InuYasha desclavando el hacha del suelo y llevándosela sobre sus hombros para regresar a la aldea.

-No, espera- interrumpió la joven provocando que el hanyou se detuviera. –De hecho, esperaba que pudieras aconsejarme- InuYasha se sentó sobre uno de los troncos ya cortados y levantó los hombros esperando la pregunta de Rin. –Pues, obviamente supiste lo que pasó ayer, dime, ¿tú que piensas?-

-Feh. Sesshomaru es muy obstinado, tú lo sabes y no necesitas preguntármelo; lo conoces mejor que yo-

-Sí pero… tú y él son más parecidos de lo que creen… llevan la misma sangre en sus venas y pertenecen a la misma especie. ¿Es acaso eso algo normal?-

-¿A qué te refieres con _eso_?- preguntó InuYasha con interés.

-Sí, a eso de desaparecer por un tiempo y luego regresar…-

InuYasha se quedó callado por un rato pensando en varias de las ocasiones en las que alejaba a Kagome para protegerla y se preguntaba de qué podría estarla protegiendo Sesshomaru como para hacer que Kohaku la alejara y la trajera hasta la aldea. Si era tan fuerte su temor porque la joven fuera a ser atacada, entonces por qué se esperó casi ocho años en mandarla a vivir a la aldea. Mientras tanto Rin esperaba ansiosa a la respuesta de InuYasha que ya llevaba un buen rato en silencio hasta que finalmente reaccionó.

-Nunca conviví con otros de mi especie Rin, siempre estuve yo solo. No sabría decir si eso es algo propio de nuestra especie-

-¿…pero?-

InuYasha giró los ojos al ver que la joven sabía que había un pero. Al igual que Kagome, no quería decirle algo que la influenciara a hacer algo sin pensarlo a pesar de que el hanyou estaba a favor de tomar las y hacer las cosas impulsivamente, no quería que Rin fuera a cometer un error por no tomarse su tiempo para analizar la situación. –Alguna vez se lo hice a Kagome. En una ocasión la mandé a su época de tal manera que no pudiera regresar; cuando lo hice siempre fue para protegerla- dijo mirándola severamente –Pero no me atrevo a decir que Sesshomaru lo haya hecho con la misma intención-

A pesar de que InuYasha no fue del todo positivo en su respuesta lo conocía lo suficiente como para sospechar que en realidad sí pensaba que su medio hermano la había querido proteger de algo. Sin pensarlo se abalanzó contra el hanyou y lo rodeó del cuello efusivamente. –Gracias- respondió la joven.

InuYasha sonrojado puso sus manos en los brazos de la joven alejándola bruscamente. –No te hagas ilusiones Rin, yo sólo te dije lo que aplicaba para mi situación-

-No, digo, gracias por ser honesto conmigo- contestó la joven sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Feh-. InuYasha le sobó la cabeza bruscamente y la empujó alejándola del lugar. –Vete ya tonta, déjame trabajar-

Los días siguientes se la pasó no muy lejos de su casa, sólo salía a alimentar a Ah-Un y a acariciarlo. Regresaba a su choza, comía y leía un poco de los libros que Kagome le prestaba, sin embargo recibía pocas visitas. A pesar de que a diario tocaban a su puerta, no pasaban de allí ya que la joven insistía en querer estar sola, sólo dejaba pasar a InuYasha en ocasiones y a veces a Kohaku pero no pasaba mucho tiempo sin que les pidiera que salieran.

Kohaku se sentía ansioso por saber lo que pasaba, sabía que Sesshomaru no había ido sólo a saludar o a preguntar cómo estaba. Conociendo al youkai y sabiendo lo dominante que era, era definitivo que le había pedido a Rin que se fuera con él. Una mañana tocó a la puerta de su prometida quien abrió en seguida. Sus ojos brillaron al entrar la luz del sol en sus retinas y se cubrió el rostro con la mano haciendo sombra sobre su cara.

-Pasa- dijo con cierta solemnidad.

El joven entró y observó la cabaña. Se encontraba más ordenada que de costumbre, las sábanas del camastro meticulosamente dobladas, las hierbas de las paredes habían desaparecido, la mesa sobre la que cocinaba limpia y sin mancha alguna. Miró al suelo y se percató del equipaje que se encontraba al lado del fogón. Rin lo miraba con cierta tristeza y se acercó a él con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-¿Entonces tenía razón? ¿Se va a cancelar todo esto?-

-Para poder tomar una decisión honesta debo asegurarme, Kohaku- respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

En ese momento no sabía si sentirse complacido por la honestidad de Rin o si prefería que se quedara con él, sin embargo disipó el egoísmo que amenazaba con invadir su mente. Agitó la cabeza y asintió con suavidad. –Entiendo. Esto es más difícil para ti que para cualquiera- contestó con seriedad.

-Lo siento mucho Kohaku, no debí haber dicho que sí si no estaba segura pero…-

-Está bien- interrumpió Kohaku esforzándose inmensamente por sonreír. –Entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Te estabas esforzando y de verdad aprecio que hayas considerado darme una oportunidad-

Rin no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada de lastimar a su amigo. No se lo merecía. Lo abrazó con ternura derramando una pequeña lágrima. –Todavía no he dicho que no- respondió intentando aligerar el dolor en su amigo.

-No pienses en eso. Aquí voy a estar esperando hasta que tomes una decisión- respondió Kohaku acariciando su cabello. –

En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta. Rin se desprendió del abrazo suavemente y la abrió. Shippo se encontraba de pie con los brazos hacia atrás columpiándose con sus talones. –Hola Rin- exclamó infantilmente. -¿Puedo pasar?-

La joven se hizo a un lado dejándolo entrar, Kohaku lo miró con cierta sospecha. Sabía todo lo que había detrás del joven zorro pero decidió no hacer algún comentario al respecto. Kohaku sonrió hacia Rin y se marchó dejándolos solos. Shippo caminó a lo largo de la habitación aún con las manos hacia atrás inspeccionando todo. Observó el equipaje de la joven que se encontraba ya listo y la miró.

-¿Vas a algún lado?- preguntó pretendiendo no saber lo que pasaba.

-Tengo que resolver algunas preguntas-

-Claro, claro- dijo Shippo observando de nuevo y abriendo las ventanas. – ¿Te molesta?-. La joven negó con la cabeza. – ¿Y resolver estas preguntas requiere que te vayas por mucho tiempo de aldea?- preguntó sacando la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana agitando las manos en dirección al bosque, provocando que muchos aldeanos lo miraran confundido. Rin no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba ya que le había dado la espalda para guardar algunas cosas en su equipaje.

-No sé qué tanto tiempo me vaya pero espero resolver estas preguntas pronto-

-Ah, mira- dijo Shippo acercándose a la puerta. –Bueno, yo ya me iba, tengo que volver a mi entrenamiento-. El joven extendió la mano. Rin la tomó la estrechó con fuerza pero antes de soltarla, Shippo la jaló y la presionó contra su pecho, abrazándola efusivamente. –Me puse muy feliz de verte- dijo con ternura. Rin podía percibir el cariño que su amigo sentía por ella. Shippo por su parte, se sentía algo arrepentido de tenerle que ocultar cosas a Rin pero todo lo hacía por su bien, tarde que temprano, la joven sería feliz y eso le daba paz. Rompió con el abrazo y le dio unas palmadas en el brazo. –Vas a estar bien. Tú y yo nos veremos pronto otra vez- dijo guiñándole un ojo, saliendo de la cabaña.

A los pocos minutos volvió a sonar la puerta. Rin comenzó a sentirse fastidiada de tener que estarse levantando a cada rato para abrirla pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Sesshomaru esperando detrás de ella. Instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás ya que no esperaba verlo en ese momento. El youkai notó el sobresalto de la joven y se preguntó si después de varios años sin verlo se había desacostumbrado a su presencia, ahora sintiéndose intimidada ante él a diferencia de cómo eran las cosas en el pasado. El youkai dio un paso en el interior de la choza y se concentró en el equipaje que se encontraba preparado.

-Decidí ir con usted pero sólo por un tiempo. Necesito estar segura de la promesa que le hice a Kohaku- dijo sonrojada parándose a su lado, tratando de captar la atención del youkai quien la miraba.

-¿InuYasha ya sabe de esto?- preguntó el youkai.

"¿Por qué de pronto le interesa lo que opine InuYasha?" pensó Rin confundida. –No, pensaba decírselo a todos en algunos minutos; la verdad es que no esperaba que llegara tan pronto, qué casualidad que haya llegado justamente hoy que tomé una decisión- dijo mirándolo sospechosamente.

-¿Qué esperas para ir a decirle?- dijo ignorando las suposiciones de la joven.

Rin giró los ojos al notar que Sesshomaru no había cambiado. Salió de la cabaña y se dirigió a casa de InuYasha y Kagome, al entrar todos se encontraban ahí, incluyendo a Kohaku. Se quedó helada en el umbral de la puerta. InuYasha y Kagome la observaban preocupados, ambos sospechaban lo que estaba pasando, Miroku se encontraba a la expectativa mientras que Sango controlaba sus impulsos de darle una cachetada. Kohaku mientras tanto intentaba sostenerle la mirada ya que le resultaba muy doloros todo.

-Vengo a despedirme- dijo por fin rompiendo el silencio.

Sango se levantó con brusquedad y la tomó de los hombros. -¡¿En qué estás pensando?! ¡¿De verdad piensas irte y dejar a Kohaku así?!-

En ese momento todos se pusieron de pie, Miroku se levantó a sostener a Sango, mientras que InuYasha y Kohaku se pararon al lado de Rin. Kagome se acercó hacia los niños y los sacó de la cabaña.

-No necesito que intercedas por mí, hermana. No hay nada por lo cual interceder- dijo Kohaku rodeando a Rin por los hombros. –Rin sólo necesita tiempo para pensar y tomar una decisión sincera, ¿qué no aprecias que Rin quiera ser sincera conmigo?-

Sango se calmó un poco pero aún observaba a la joven con recelo. –Cálmate Sango- insistía Miroku acariciando el brazo de su esposa. –Esto no te concierne- concluyó el monje mirando a Rin con cariño. –Rin, no te sientas mal, Sango sólo se preocupa por Kohaku, tú vete y haz lo que creas que es correcto- dijo tocándose el pecho.

Rin se encontraba agitada y avergonzada ya que le apenaba preocupar a Sango y a los demás. Sin embargo se despidió de todos abrazándolos, incluso de Sango quien a duras penas le correspondió. Al final se despidió de InuYasha y Kagome con quienes estaba demasiado agradecida. Salió de la cabaña y Sesshomaru la esperaba afuera, la miró con frialdad pero Rin le sonrió remontándolo al pasado. El youkai vio en esa sonrisa un pedazo del pasado y caminó hacia la choza de Rin en donde se encontraba Ah-Un ya con el equipaje de la joven montado. Tomó las riendas del dragón y se las entregó.

-Vámonos- dijo elevándose seguido por la joven quien miraba con cierta tristeza hacia abajo. Vio a sus amigos que se despedían desde abajo al igual que el resto de los aldeanos, varios salían corriendo de sus cabañas señalando hacia arriba. Rin dejó de ver ya que sentía que si seguía mirando comenzaría a llorar. Se enfocó en Sesshomaru quien volaba frente a ella y en su cabello plateado que a pesar de ir contra la corriente del aire se movía suavemente a diferencia del suyo que ondeaba con violencia.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Matrimonio arreglado**

El aire comenzaba a tornarse frío y acuchillaba sus mejillas conforme más se acercaban a la montaña. Aunque no quisiera, Rin se aferraba a las riendas de Ah-Un ya que el clima estaba haciendo de las suyas entumeciendo sus extremidades. Sesshomaru no se detenía y la joven no encontraba fuerzas para pedirle descansar, al menos para resguardarse, sin embargo no fue necesario ya que minutos después, comenzaron a vislumbrarse entre los árboles construcciones que a simple vista se veían pequeñas pero conforme iban descendiendo adquirían tamaños inimaginables para Rin. Así como los palacios se iban haciendo más fáciles de distinguir, de igual manera pequeñas personas iban adquiriendo forma. Por fin el suelo estaba cerca y la estabilidad se sintió al momento en que Ah-Un plantó sus cuatro patas sobre el césped. Varios inu youkais se acercaron y tomaron al dragón llevándoselo a un lugar desconocido, otros se quedaron parados reverenciando a Sesshomaru quien se acercó a la joven y la tomó de la muñeca. Caminaron entre los amplios pasillos forrados de madera provocando que varios youkais asomaran sus cabezas de sus habitaciones mirándolos alejarse. Rin notaba la conmoción en el palacio y miraba a Sesshomaru intentando conseguir una reacción, ya no tanto una respuesta, pero el youkai mantenía la mirada firme al frente. La joven comenzó a preguntarse si él vivía en el palacio y si era así, si le pertenecía. Comenzó a sentir curiosidad ya que en todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo, jamás había pisado en las famosas tierras que tanto decían le pertenecían al youkai. Siempre pensó que era un título nada más y no propiamente significaba que en realidad poseía tales tierras.

Mientras Rin avanzaba ciegamente prácticamente a través de los pasillos pensando en todas esas cosas, llegaron por fin a una pequeña habitación un poco más grande que su cabaña en la aldea. En ella había un camastro más acolchonado que el que tenía, había varios libreros con pergaminos, y en uno de los extremos había una ventana, al lado de ella había una mesa y sobre la mesa había unas cuántas flores, papeles y varias brochas con bloques de tinta en sus alrededores. La joven entró observando con cierta maravilla el cuarto que definitivamente era más lujoso que su casa. La madera de los pisos brillaba y el sólo pisar le preocupaba ya que no deseaba manchar el inmaculado trabajo que seguramente alguien había tenido que hacer para llegar a tal nivel de limpieza. Sesshomaru se encontraba detrás de ella observándola caminar con lentitud. Notaba que los movimientos de la joven eran más cuidadosos, menos atolondrados. Su energía tenía más control por lo que ya no había comentarios fuera de lugar, al menos no por el momento, ni movimientos precipitados.

-Este lugar… ¿tiene lo necesario para tu estancia temporal?- preguntó el youkai interrumpiendo la meticulosa inspección de Rin.

La joven lo miró sorprendida, a pesar de que era evidente, no se le ocurrió pensar que Sesshomaru ya tuviera un lugar previsto para ella. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza. El youkai hizo un sonido aprobatorio y salió de la habitación, avanzando entre los pasillos dejando detrás de él una ola de reverencias. La joven se asomó desde su puerta y el desaparecer el youkai en una de las esquinas los ojos de los que se encontraban en el palacio se volvieron hacia ella. Al instante la joven metió rápidamente la cabeza y cerró la puerta corrediza con fuerza. Se sintió intimidada y un poco asustada. No se había tomado el tiempo de pensar en que había más youkais como Sesshomaru y que al parecer todos se encontraban en el mismo lugar que ella y peor aún, estaban curiosos sobre su presencia. No sabía cómo tomarse las cosas, una cosa era conocer a Sesshomaru pero muy distinto era a otros cientos de ellos y de una sola vez. Tomó aire y exhaló intentando relajarse. "Bien, debo de ser amable" pensó. Abrió la puerta y salió juntando sus manos, caminando con lentitud, mirando con timidez a los curiosos e intimidantes youkais que más que observarla la acechaban. Les daba los buenos días y hacía unas cuántas reverencias pero ninguno le correspondía. Pasó frente a un grupo de hembras y al mirarla se concentraron en unas telas que sostenían y volvieron a enfocarse en zurcirlas, como si Rin no hubiera pasado por ahí. Rin no se ofendió, tenía experiencia con la indiferencia. Su primer encuentro con Sesshomaru había sido más o menos así, incluso en alguna ocasión recibió un gruñido. Recordar aquellos momentos le brindó mucha nostalgia. Conforme avanzaba y se topaba con decenas de youkais que no se tomaban la molestia de mantenerle la mirada, llegó a uno de los jardines del palacio. Había varias macetas hechas de madera que ocupaban demasiado espacio, eran más largas que ella, al menos al triple. Muchas de ellas eran flores que jamás había visto e impactada se acercó para inspeccionar sus colores y sus formas hasta que una voz femenina y melodiosa la sobresaltó.

-Así que tú eres la nueva adquisición de Sesshomaru- dijo agitando un abanico con elegancia. Rin la vio de frente y le saludó con una reverencia. Al observarla supuso que era alguien de suma importancia pero no se atrevió a suponer qué era de Sesshomaru. –No he visto a mi hijo, tuve que enterarme por los sirvientes que había llegado y que no lo había hecho solo- dijo con cierto dramatismo viendo hacia el otro lado del palacio. -¿Sabes en dónde se encuentra?- pregunto tomando una de las flores en sus delicadas y delgadas manos.

-No. Apenas me llevó a mi habitación y se marchó-

-Ah, ¿así que te asignó un área en el palacio?- dijo de pronto mirándola con interés. Caminó a su alrededor inspeccionándola, provocando intimidación en la joven quien se encorvó ligeramente. –No creo que sea conveniente que estés vestida _así_ mientras estés aquí- dijo mirando las pieles que colgaban de las pantorrillas y hombros de la joven. –Sabía que por lo general los humanos no tenía buen gusto pero al menos en su mayoría se visten con decoro, sin embargo, tú te vistes como una salvaje querida- dijo con cierto aire de lamento. –En cuanto termines de instalarte irás a mis aposentos- La mujer se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, acompañada de dos concubinas.

Rin permaneció de pie frente a las flores sin saber si la mujer había sido amable o cruel. Era difícil definirlo pero era más de lo que los otros demonios del palacio le habían correspondido. Caminó de regresó a su habitación y se sorprendió al ver que sus cosas se encontraban sobre el camastro. Desenvolvió su equipaje y acomodó lo que llevaba en ella a lo largo del camastro. Entre las cosas, había una imagen tomada con un artefacto que Kagome traía de su época; foto, como ella la llamaba. La colocó sobre la mesa, al igual que varios libros que su amiga le había prestado y los acomodó entre los pergaminos que se encontraban en los estantes. Tomó varias de sus prendas y las colocó en otros estantes contiguos a los de los pergaminos. Tomó entre sus manos la peineta y el espejo que guardaba de aquel cumpleaños años atrás y los colocó al lado de la fotografía. Todo parecía estar en orden ya por lo que decidió hacer la visita a la madre de Sesshomaru, no sin antes revisar los kimonos que había empacado. Tomó uno de ellos, un kimono con tela amarilla suave y brillante, con patrones floreados anaranjados y rosados. Lo sostuvo frente a ella por un buen rato, pensando si debía o no usarlo.

Al salir de su habitación se ajustó el nudo del obi y caminó cuidadosamente teniendo precaución de no arrugar la tela. Sin saber en dónde se encontraba, se movía entre los pasillos sin dirección. Su única referencia era el jardín por lo que se propuso llegar hasta ahí. Al llegar, las dos concubinas que acompañaban a la madre de Sesshomaru la esperaban. La observaban rígidamente pero Rin estaba bastante despreocupada. Les sonrió amigablemente y las siguió una vez que éstas le dieran la espalda y la condujeran hasta los aposentos de la Señora del Oeste. La habitación era más grande que cuatro cabañas como la suya juntas. Había flores por todos lados, telas que caían de los techos con colores púrpura y dorado. La Señora del Oeste se encontraba sentada sobre una ostentosa silla sosteniendo un gran pergamino. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza al verla y se acercó inspeccionándola de nuevo. Con señas corrió a sus concubinas quedando sólo ella y la joven humana.

-Veo que has tomado una decisión de estilo- dijo la madre de Sesshomaru con cierta satisfacción. Tomó una de las mangas del kimono y acarició suavemente la tela. –Veo que esto es de excelente calidad pero no creo que lo hayas conseguido tú. Te lo regaló mi hijo, ¿cierto?-

-Hace años- respondió la joven con la cabeza en alto. –Jamás lo usé pero creo que ahora es un buen momento para hacerlo-

-Te sientan bien esos colores- respondió la elegante mujer. Caminó hasta su silla y le pidió a Rin que se acercara y se sentara frente a ella. –Mi hijo tiene un exquisito gusto por las prendas. Definitivamente sabe qué colores le sientan bien a tu piel-

Rin se sonrojó ligeramente mirando las mangas de su ropa. Después observó a la imponente señora que la observaba con interés, colocando su mano debajo de su barbilla, mirándola con una suspicaz sonrisa. –Disculpe, pero, ¿por qué me trajo hasta aquí?- preguntó la joven tratando de sonar lo más respetuosa posible.

-Sabes, hace un tiempo, no hace mucho –aunque seguramente para ti sí ha sido considerablemente mucho-, mi hijo se encontraba en una búsqueda constante por fortalecerse. Una de sus últimas pruebas lo llevó hasta los rincones más oscuros de este y el otro mundo, sin embargo, ese poder requería de un sacrificio muy grande. Llegó hasta mí con una niña en brazos una niña que ya había muerto y no podía ser salvada por segunda vez, sin embargo, el gran cariño y fe que tengo en mi hijo me llevó a salvarle la vida a esa pequeña y frágil humana-. Rin miraba a la madre de Sesshomaru intentando contener su asombro y nerviosismo. Sabía que la historia era de ella, sin embargo poco recordaba de ese momento; se preguntaba a qué iría recordando aquella historia –Nunca había visto a mi hijo tan frágil… entonces de nuevo, llega con esa pequeña y me pregunto, ¿qué es lo que pretende con semejante capricho? Aun así no puedo enviarte de regreso por donde viniste sin corroborar que hay algo en ti digno de apreciar-

-Le prometo que no vengo a causar ningún problema- dijo la joven de pronto olvidando que hablaba con alguien casi de niveles divinos.

La madre de Sesshomaru rió ante la ingenuidad de la joven. –Claro, eso no es necesario aclararlo. Nadie conoce mejor Sesshomaru que su propia madre; quiero ver el problema que mi hijo desea causar. ¡Qué casualidad que corre del palacio y regresa con una joven humana justamente después de insistirle que debe casarse pronto!- exclamó la madre de Sesshomaru desviando la mirada de la joven hacia la puerta. Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Va a casarse?- preguntó la joven acercándose a la madre de Sesshomaru como lo haría con Kagome o Sango, de nuevo, olvidando que no se trataba de una amiga, sin embargo a la youkai parecía no molestarle la familiaridad con la que la joven se dirigía hacia ella.

-Es algo que debe hacer- respondió con hastío. –Lamentablemente en nuestra especie hay altas expectativas de nuestra familia. Llevamos más de dos siglos sin un líder con una familia que prometa sucesores; la gente se hace preguntas… Si no hay cachorros que prometan ser futuros daiyoukais, otras familias intentaran ocupar el lugar de Sesshomaru una vez que deje de ser el Señor de las Tierras del Oeste-

"Así que él también tiene un compromiso" pensó la joven mirando hacia el suelo.

-Tú lo conoces de hace tiempo querida, sabes que mi hijo no es un hombre de palabras y lamentablemente eso es primordial en el cortejo de nuestra especie. Si tan sólo pudieras ayudarlo a ser más suelto con su verbo…-

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Jaken siempre dijo que las palabras se te salían hasta de las uñas de los pies- respondió la señora seriamente pero Rin se sonrojó ante los comentarios siempre atolondrados de Jaken. –En unas semanas realizaremos una reunión; familias de las tierras vecinas vendrán con jóvenes aptas para el matrimonio y cuando llegue ese momento, mi hijo deberá ser lo que su título promete: el marido perfecto. ¿Me ayudarás?- preguntó la madre de Sesshomaru tomándola de las manos jovialmente.

Rin asintió intentando ocultar su preocupación. Por alguna razón no se sentía muy a gusto con la situación, sin embargo, debía hacerlo o de otra manera no se ganaría la simpatía de la mujer más importante del palacio y no quería entrar en un conflicto. La Señora del Oeste le agradeció a la joven por su complicidad y le dio permiso de salir de sus aposentos. Rin caminó por el pasillo con la cabeza hacia abajo sin saber exactamente por qué se sentía así, decepcionada. Entró en su habitación y tomó una de las revistas que Kagome le había obsequiado intentando encontrar respuestas en los textos extraños que a pesar de leer durante varios meses, seguía sin comprender del todo.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Vida en el palacio**

Durante el resto del día Sesshomaru no hizo acto de presencia frente a la joven quien pasó despierta toda la noche pensando en lo que su madre le había pedido hasta que cayó inevitablemente dormida. Abrió los ojos con los primeros rayos de sol que se filtraron por la ventana, apenas amanecía. Se sentí sobre su camastro tallando sus ojos y trenzando su alborotado cabello cuando de pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió precipitadamente. Su reacción fue tomar su navaja y cubrirse con la sábana. En la puerta se encontraba un joven cuyas características eran muy similares a las de Sesshomaru a excepción de que su semblante era más jovial y su expresión era gentil y relajada. Llevaba el cabello por debajo de los hombros en una gruesa trenza. Las marcas en su cara tenían un tono azul marino que contrastaban con sus brillantes ojos ambarinos. El resto de su ropa parecía más informal que la de Sesshomaru y su madre, con tonos azules muy parecidos a los de sus marcas.

-Perdón, no quise asustarla- dijo el joven reverenciándola. –Vine a ayudarla con sus actividades de hoy-

-¿Mis actividades de hoy?- preguntó dejando su navaja cuidadosamente sobre el suelo.

-Así es. Nuestra Señora del Oeste nos ha informado de su estancia y sus actividades por el tiempo que permanezca en el palacio; si no le molesta- dijo señalando hacia la mesa que se encontraba frente a la ventana, pidiendo aprobación para sentarse. Rin asintió. –Como debe saber en unos días la familia, dueña de las Tierras del Oeste, serán anfitriones de una reunión con la finalidad de unir en matrimonio a nuestro amo y establecer alianzas y lazos de hermandad entre las familias de nuestras tierras vecinas. La señora hizo gran hincapié en la capacidad que usted posee para hablar y me pidió que le diera algunas clases para reforzar sus futuras lecciones con nuestro amo- dijo por fin con amabilidad, una amabilidad que no había visto en nadie en el palacio.

-¿Qué tipo de clases piensa darme… eh…?-

-Ryuunosuke- respondió el joven inclinándose educadamente. –Respecto a las clases, la señora me pidió asegurarme de que usted fuera capaz de escribir y leer correctamente-

Rin se puso de pie y se acercó a los estantes donde había colocado los libros que Kagome le había obsequiado. Tomó uno y se lo enseñó a Ryuunosuke quien lo tomó sorprendido ya que el objeto era desconocido para él. Lo abrió lentamente y hojeo con cuidado, leyendo cautelosamente las palabras. Estaba sorprendido de que las letras fueran tan pequeñas y las líneas tan finas y perfectas. –Sé leer y sé escribir- contestó la joven sonriendo. –Puedo prestarte uno de esos si quieres- sugirió al notar el interés del joven por el libro que sostenía.

-Será después- respondió el joven con cierta decepción. –Lo más importante ahora es que continuemos con lo que está destinado para usted. Ya que las lecciones de lectura y escritura no son primordiales podemos concentrarnos en que aprenda un poco sobre nuestras costumbres como manada-

-¿Y eso para qué?-preguntó la joven inclinándose ligeramente para estar más al nivel de Ryuunosuke.

-Bueno, es claro que la Señora del Oeste la quiere tener como asistente especial en la ceremonia. Usted serviría durante los festines y eventos de cortejo- respondió el joven anotando sobre un largo pergamino que había apoyado sobre la mesa conforme decía esto.

La joven colocó su dedo debajo de su nariz pensativa. Se preguntaba sobre el repentino interés que la madre de Sesshomaru había prestado en ella y no sabía si tomarlo positiva o negativamente. Se sentó frente al joven youkai pero sobre el suelo y lo miró con atención. –Dime, ¿sabes por qué de pronto ella quiere que yo haga todo eso?-

-Mi Señora gentilmente desea darle algo en qué ocuparse ya que teme que nuestro amo sea negligente y que la deje sola durante largos periodos- respondió sin despegar la vista del pergamino sobre el que apuntaba. Terminó de anotar y se dio la vuelta para extenderle el pergamino a la joven. –La tinta sigue fresca- dijo mientras Rin tomaba el pergamino de las orillas.

-¿Entonces esto es todo lo que tengo que hacer?- preguntó mientras leía rápidamente el contenido del papel.

-Así es- respondió el joven inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella entrecerrando los ojos mostrando su interés –Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría decirme cuánto tiempo le tomó aprender a leer trazos tan complicados?-

-Un poco más de dos años- respondió la joven mientras leía. –Una amiga en la aldea donde vivo me enseñó-

-Ha de ser una mujer con grandes riquezas- sugirió el joven intentando averiguar más.

-En realidad no- contestó sonriente, extendiéndole el pergamino.

-No, eso es suyo. Por favor consérvelo en algún lugar visible para que revise sus actividades cada mañana- el joven se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta –La espero aquí afuera una vez que esté dispuesta para salir- y con una sonrisa cerró la puerta corrediza.

Después de varios minutos de buscar ropa para trabajar, salió acomodando su cabello en una desarreglada cebolla. Le preocupaba que Ryuunosuke la regañara por su cabello pero contrario a lo que ella pensaba sonrió ampliamente con satisfacción. –Bien, no tendremos ningún problema. Por favor, sígame mientras le muestro el palacio-

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta el jardín, lugar que ya conocía. Ryuunosuke no dio descripciones extensas sobre cada flor pero sí sobre la historia de éste. Familias muy atrás de la de Sesshomaru habían cultivado el jardín. Los inuyoukais por su apreciación hacia la belleza veneraban ciertas figuras, la luna, como su patrona de la fertilidad y las flores, como patronas de la belleza. El jardín había sido colocado estratégicamente debido a que durante la primera, en un día en específico, la luna se posicionaba perfectamente sobre el pequeño estanque del jardín iluminando las gotas de rocío y los cristales durante la noche. –Un eclipse lunar- dijo Rin, interrumpiendo la explicación de Ryuunosuke quien arqueó la ceja pensando que la joven mencionaba palabras al azar desconociendo completamente tal fenómeno que la joven mencionó el cual aprendió de libros que Kagome alguna vez le prestó.

Salieron del jardín y caminaron por los aposentos de la Señora del Oeste, los cuales Rin ya conocía. Así mismo pasaron junto a varias salas con hileras interminables de pergaminos, prendas lujosas, acondicionadas con cojines, telas, y jardines interiores. –Esos son para familias con poder. Muchas viven aquí y otras son para las que vienen de visita- agregó Ryuunosuke. Visitaron los establos donde se encontraban varios demonios dragón iguales a Ah-Un, algunos caballos y varios inu youkai quienes saludaron a Ryuunosuke con familiaridad pero al ver a Rin su actitud cambió y continuaron con su trabajo. –No te preocupes, pronto se acostumbrarán- dijo Ryuunosuke amablemente. Casi cada cuarto que visitaron tenía lujos. Salieron del palacio y miró hacia debajo de la colina. Pequeñas casas rodeaban el palacio y el movimiento era más activo. Los inu youkais caminaban de un lado a otro acarreando telas, carne y vegetales. –Aquí vive el resto de la manada- dijo el joven youkai al notar el interés en la joven.

-¿O sea que esto no es sólo el hogar de Sesshomaru y su madre sino que es una aldea?-

-Somos una manada- respondió corrigiéndola amablemente.

La joven observaba maravillada, jamás se imaginó que Sesshomaru tuviera un origen tan social, siempre pensó que su vida había sido solitaria por su personalidad pero ahora le resultaba más enigmático al conocer sus raíces. Mientras tanto Ryuunosuke se dio la vuelta y señaló a lo alto del palacio a una torre ligeramente aislada del resto de la construcción. –Allá habita nuestro amo. Al llegar hace tres años mandó construir esa torre-

-¿Nunca sale de ahí?-

-En ocasiones. Usualmente revisa documentos importantes, generalmente tratados con otras tierras vecinas o peticiones de la manada. Durante las noches patrulla las tierras junto con los miembros de la armada que se encuentran de aquél lado- dijo señalando una construcción menor pero también bastante grande al lado del palacio, justo frente a la torre de Sesshomaru –Pocas veces sale durante el día-

-¿Y tú dónde vives?-

-Mis aposentos se encuentran en la torre de nuestro amo- respondió el joven llevándose las manos hacia atrás mirando hacia la torre –He estado a su servicio desde que era un niño. Sin embargo, durante su ausencia, serví a nuestra Señora-

-¡¿Entonces eres mayor que él?!- exclamó sorprendida.

-¿Por qué le causa tanta sorpresa?- preguntó el joven caminando de vuelta al palacio que se encontraba colina arriba.

-Es que no lo parece-

Ryuunosuke rió discretamente. Sus movimientos eran calculadores y elegantes al igual que los de Sesshomaru y su madre sin embargo su actitud era distinta así como su personalidad. Había sido amable con ella sin hacerle complicado a la joven para darse cuenta por lo que se sintió más tranquila sobre su estancia en el palacio. –Antes de dejarla por hoy- dijo el joven deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la habitación de Rin –Le advierto que muchos de los sirvientes del palacio pueden mostrarse hostiles-

-Ah, sí, eso lo noté al llegar. Tengo experiencia con ello- dijo riendo.

-Sí pero algunos no dudarán en intentar humillarla-

-Oh. No te preocupes Ryuunosuke, sé defenderme-

-Bien pero trate de no caer en sus provocaciones. Es complicado para muchos comprender cómo es que alguien que acaba de llegar y sobre todo humana, llegue al palacio con un cargo superior al suyo-

-¿Tengo un cargo superior?-

-Así es, usted será dama de compañía de mi Señora, como le dije hace rato. Cumplirá sus órdenes directamente y las de mi amo en todo momento. No tiene que someterse a las órdenes de otros sirvientes. Su cargo y el mío son iguales- contestó el joven abriéndole la puerta. –Ahora le sugiero que vuelva a revisar su itinerario- al decir esto la joven entró a su habitación y se despidieron. Rin se dirigió hacia la mesa y tomó el pergamino, leyéndolo cuidadosamente. "_Atender las plantas"_ leyó como primera actividad del día.

"¿Por qué me querrán a mí para eso?" pensó haciéndosele extraño tener eso como tarea sin embargó salió de su cuarto aun leyendo el pergamino sin prestar mucha atención a sus alrededores. Los youkais la observaban hostilmente conforme pasaba a su lado. La joven seguía sin mirarlos. Caminó por varios minutos hasta que levantó la vista y se adentró hacia el jardín. –Ni siquiera tengo tanta experiencia con las plantas- dijo en voz alta. Se acercó a un arbusto silvestre que en ese momento daba bayas. Tomó una de las hojas inspeccionándola. "Esta es una de las plantas que el señor Sesshomaru siempre me mandaba a buscar" pensó asombrada "Supongo que es un remedio que viene de familia". Tomó una cubeta de madera y la sumergió en el estanque. Con sus manos creaba un pequeño hueco y arrojaba agua sobre las flores. Al meter su mano en la cubeta sintió presión en sus muñecas y miró a su lado. Sesshomaru sostenía su brazo con firmeza, la joven no sabía si el youkai se encontraba molesto o si era su actitud de siempre. "Vaya que ya perdí la práctica" pensó la joven mientras giraba su cuerpo en dirección al youkai.

-¿Qué pasa señor Sesshomaru?- preguntó la joven despreocupadamente. -¿No piensa soltarme? Su madre me encomendó esta tarea- dijo mirando hacia su muñeca.

-Ven conmigo- dijo el youkai sin soltarla pero disminuyendo la fuerza de su mano sobre la joven.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- dijo sacando el pergamino de su yukata con la mano que aún tenía libre. –Mire-. La joven extendió el pergamino hacia el youkai quien lo miró inexpresivamente. Soltó la muñeca de la joven y lo tomó abriéndolo ligeramente.

-Es irrelevante, ven- dijo jalándola del brazo provocando que la joven soltara la cubeta llena de agua.

-¡No! Espere- contestó Rin jalando su brazo hacia su cuerpo, zafándose del youkai. –Iré con usted, no necesita llevarme a la fuerza porque he decidido acompañarlo, además, será un gran problema para usted que los demás lo vean tratarme con tanta familiaridad- contestó la joven.

El youkai le dio la espalda y caminó. Rin lo siguió. En efecto, los demás sirvientes, sobre todo las mujeres, observaban con receló a la joven conforme caminaban a lo largo de los pasillos. No sabía con exactitud hacia donde se dirigían ya que el youkai parecía dar vueltas en casi todos los pasillos del palacio. Por fin llegaron a la base de la torre y Rin se preguntaba por qué habían tenido que caminar por tantos pasillos y salas. Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso. Sesshomaru abrió la puerta rápidamente revelando lo que había detrás de la puerta. Todo el piso de la torre eran los aposentos del youkai, Rin se encontraba sorprendida detrás de él, sin embargo no caminó, espero hasta que Sesshomaru lo hiciera primero. El daiyoukai caminó al interior y Rin lo siguió dejando la puerta abierta detrás de ella.

-Ciérrala- indicó el youkai.

-¡¿Qué?! No- exclamó la joven alternando su mirada entre el youkai y a la puerta sonrojada.

-No es una pregunta, es un comando; ciérrala- La joven obedeció sonrojada con la cabeza hacia abajo. –Estás equivocada si piensas que de ahora en adelante tienes derecho a objetar en lo que te pida. Aceptaste servir en este castillo y eso harás- dijo el youkai dejando ver algo de enojo en sus palabras.

-Señor Sesshomaru, su madre insistió en que la ayudara, no quise…-

-¡Silencio!- exclamó furioso –Ese es problema tuyo, ahora harás lo que has prometido. Acomoda los pergaminos- comandó mientras le daba la espalda y se sentaba detrás de una mesa a revisar varios papeles, ahora sin mirarla.

La joven se acercó hacia los estantes y comenzó a ordenar su contenido. Varios pergaminos se encontraban desenrollados, colgando desde los estantes hasta el suelo. Al ver la cantidad que había cayó en la cuenta de que le tomaría bastante tiempo, lo cual no le daría oportunidad de completar su itinerario y comenzó a pensar en maneras de explicar la situación a la Señora del Oeste. Conforme enrollaba los pergaminos, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad sobre su contenido. Lamentablemente para su entretenimiento, muchos de los pergaminos tenían contenido académico, textos bastante complicados que no serían útiles para su diversión en el poco tiempo que tendría para leerlos, por lo que los enrollaba decepcionada y los colocaba en su lugar. Sin embargo, entre aquellos textos, había varios que no tenían palabras sino dibujos. Muchos eran estudios de animales como jabalíes, siervos, aves, algunos eran de plantas y frutos con anotaciones. Se preguntó si esos dibujos los había hecho Sesshomaru.

-Rin- dijo el youkai con voz grave sobresaltándola. –Sigue trabajando- indicó el youkai sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo. La joven asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y obedeció.

Después de varias horas el silencio en los aposentos del youkai fue roto al abrirse la puerta precipitadamente. La Señora del Oeste apareció en la puerta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hasta la mesa donde se encontraba Sesshomaru. Se mantuvo de pie frente a él con las manos en la cintura pero el youkai seguía sin mirarla. –Madre- dijo con indiferencia.

-Sesshomaru, esta joven aceptó asistirme con los preparativos de la ceremonia y eso hará-

-Fui yo quien la trajo hasta aquí; es mía- contestó elevando la mirada clavándose en los ojos de su madre.

-¿Planeas mantenerla aislada todo el día? Hijo, no sé qué es lo que tramas pero no puedes evadir tus responsabilidades. Además los humanos no funcionan adecuadamente cuando se les tiene encerrados. Déjala que continúe su trabajo. Te quiero ver abajo pronto así que no demores- esto último dijo dirigiéndose a la joven. La elegante señora sacó su abanico y comenzó a agitarlo más rápido de lo usual frente a su rostro. –Aún a estas alturas sigues provocándome humores- dijo saliéndose de la habitación de la misma manera en la que entró.

Rin se mantuvo de pie frente a los estantes sin despejar la mirada de ahí. No sabía a quién obedecer y comenzó a sentirse algo ansiosa. Escuchó que el youkai se puso de pie y con menos ganas se sintió de quitar la vista de las espirales de los pergaminos enrollados. Al sentir la presencia de Sesshomaru cerca los nervios comenzaron a traicionarla. –Señor Sesshomaru yo no quise provocar ningún problema. Si esto va a ser así de tal manera que provoque problemas entre su madre y usted, prefiero irme antes de que pase algo de lo que luego me arrepienta. Verá es que- pero fue interrumpida al sentir un ligero tirón en su cabeza. -¿Señor…?-

-Este no es el peinado apropiado para el trabajo- respondió el youkai sin que la joven pudiera verlo. Sentía ligeros tirones que no le resultaban molestos. De pronto sentía algunos de los dedos del youkai introducirse en su cabello por lo que comenzó a sentirse relajada y cerró los ojos. De pronto terminó. Abrió los ojos buscando su cabello y al sentirlo se dio cuenta que estaba acomodado en una trenza. Se volvió hacia el youkai sorprendida quien lo observaba como siempre inexpresivo. –Ve a trabajar pero recuerda que es porque yo te lo ordené-

-Claro- respondió la joven sonriendo divertida al notar lo orgulloso que seguía siendo su señor. –Como usted diga-

Salió de los aposentos de Sesshomaru sintiéndose aliviada de que la discusión no pasara a mayores. Bajo de la torre y caminó en dirección a la habitación de la Señora del Oeste. Abrió lentamente la puerta y al verla, la madre de Sesshomaru le pidió que pasara. Se sentó frente a la imponente youkai esperando su comando.

-Querida, tienes suerte de que seas tan especial, a cualquier otro sirviente que se sentara frente a mí antes de recibir una orden lo reprendería severamente. Pero no, no, no te levantes, me agradas. Mira- dijo señalando varios pergaminos en blanco –Ryuusuke me informó sobre tu habilidad para leer caracteres complicados, me imagino que así tan bien como puedes descifrarlos, los puedes escribir-

-Puedo escribir- respondió Rin sonriente.

-Bien, entonces acompáñame al jardín, tenemos varias invitaciones qué hacer-

Descendieron hasta el jardín, por supuesto que Rin era quien cargaba los pergaminos con dificultad. Se sentaron sobre una jardinera y la Señora del Oeste comenzó a inspeccionar los pergaminos al instante. –Es un material excelente. Miembros de nuestra manada se encargan de producirlo- agregó con orgullo –Bien, copiarás lo siguiente sobre ellos, yo te indicaré los errores-

Rin tomó una brocha y comenzó a copiar lo que estaba escrito sobre el papel que la señora le había entregado. Conforme realizaba los trazos podía ver de reojo a la madre de Sesshomaru asentir con la cabeza, lo cual le dio motivación y tranquilidad a la joven. Comenzó a sentirse con más confianza y energía por lo que comenzó a hablar como usualmente lo hacía. –Nunca me imaginé que Sesshomaru viviera en un lugar así-

-¿Por qué lo dices querida?- preguntó juntando las manos.

-Porque el Señor Sesshomaru siempre fue muy solitario. Habla poco- dijo la joven sin despegar la vista del pergamino sobre el que escribía –No pensé que fuera miembro de una manada-

-Ah, querida… Sesshomaru cambió desde su infancia. Desde que su padre tomó a la madre de InuYasha como pareja, su carácter se hizo severo y frío- Rin levantó la cabeza con interés ante las palabras de la youkai –Sigue trabajando, anda que te seguiré contando si quieres-

-¿Entonces usted sabe sobre InuYasha?- preguntó la joven volviendo a su trabajo.

-No seas ingenua niña, por supuesto, siempre lo supe. Jamás odié a mi difunto esposo por ello, sin embargo Sesshomaru desarrollo un resentimiento terrible hacia su padre y ni hablar de la humana y su cría. Sabes… mi hijo poseía un gran sentido de unidad, confiaba en que nuestra familia era la más unida de las Tierras del Oeste. La traición que muchos piensan fue hacia mí, en realidad fue para nuestro hijo-

-¿Entonces usted no odia a InuYasha?- preguntó Rin asombrada.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió sacando su abanico –Ni tampoco a Izayoi. Así como nuestro hijo lo hará en poco tiempo, mi esposo y yo nos casamos para cerrar una alianza. Es parte de las responsabilidades de un noble- dijo suspirando –Para nosotros el amor no es más que una maldición. Es difícil amar a la persona con la que _debes_ contraer matrimonio- Rin no pudo evitar sentir tristeza al escuchar esas palabras. Al parecer todos tenían problemas con el matrimonio pero jamás pensó que Sesshomaru se viera expuesto a tal dificultad. –Pero no te preocupes querida, quita esa cara. Nuestro Sesshomaru es fuerte-

-Lo sé- dijo Rin sonriendo. –Es sólo que me preocupa pensar que tal vez corra con la misma suerte- respondió mirando a la señora. Al instante se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho había sido impertinente y se retractó. –Lo siento, lo siento, no quise decir que lo suyo fuera algo malo- dijo apenada inclinándose para pedir disculpas.

-¿Te referías a mí?- preguntó la Señora del Oeste riendo a carcajadas –Oh niña, a pesar de no haberme casado con quien amé, al menos lo hice con un gran amigo. No pudo haber sido algo malo ya que también, gracias a esa amistad, nació nuestro hijo y aunque no es el alma de las fiestas, lo amamos-

Volviendo a su escritura la joven sonrió al notar el cariño que la madre de Sesshomaru sentía por él. Se sintió tranquila ya que durante los tres años que estuvieron separados siempre pensó que había estado sólo con Jaken. De pronto recordó al demonio y no pudo evitar sentirse angustiada por su ausencia en el palacio.

-¿Y Jaken?- preguntó la joven de pronto angustiada.

-¿Jaken?- preguntó de vuelta la Señora del Oeste abriendo los ojos. –Jaken fue a explorar las tierras vecinas con algunos miembros de la armada. Hay algunos tratados que se deben arreglar antes de nuestra ceremonia- respondió abaniqueando suavemente su rostro. De pronto Rin se sintió aliviada ya que por unos segundos había pensado que el pequeño demonio había muerto. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Horas después terminó su actividad. La Señora del Oeste amablemente le indicó que sería todo por el día y le permitió volver a su habitación. Rin caminó de vuelta sintiéndose satisfecha de haber sido de utilidad y de haber logrado puntos de simpatía con la madre de Sesshomaru, con quien ella pensaba sería complicado llevarse bien pero aparentemente la Señora del Oeste necesitaba de alguien con quien hablar tanto como ella.

Conforme la joven se alejaba, la Señora del Oeste la miraba sonriente. -No sé qué pretende mi hijo dejando su esencia en ella- dijo en voz alta riendo y negando con la cabeza. Se puso de pie y caminó de regreso hacia sus aposentos, señalándose a sus concubinas quienes se encontraban en la entrada del jardín para que recogieran los pergaminos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> ¡Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y dejar sus reviews! Me da mucho gusto que les esté gustando la historia y que estén curiosos de saber cómo va a continuar. Afortunadamente ya tengo casi toda la estructura en la cabeza sólo necesito incluir detalles, eso quiere decir que al menos durante las próximas semanas estaré actualizando casi a diario, tal vez dos veces al día. De nuevo, gracias por seguir leyendo. Si pueden dejen reviews que me encanta leerlas.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Competitividad**

Habían pasado los días y Sesshomaru a duras penas salía de sus aposentos mientras que Rin pasaba los días con Ryuunosuke preparando las habitaciones del palacio para los invitados que estaban a un día de llegar. Al final del día ambos jóvenes fueron a reportarse a los aposentos de la madre de Sesshomaru quien se encontraba visiblemente preocupada.

-¿Está ya todo listo?- preguntó caminando de lado a lado.

-Lo está, mi Señora- respondió Ryuunosuke con una reverencia. Observó a Rin con ansiedad al ver que la joven no hizo una reverencia y no había respondido a la pregunta de su ama.

Rin caminó hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros intentando calmarla. Ryuunosuke se incorporó rápidamente sintiendo una gran y filosa punzada en su cuerpo, pensando que su Señora reaccionaría negativamente pero se sorprendió al ver que se desplomó sobre un cojín tomando la mano de la joven para que se sentara a su lado.

-Mi hijo no ha salido en días de su habitación; ni siquiera permite que tú te acerques- dijo la Señora del Oeste colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Rin quien comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la madre del youkai como lo haría con sus amigas –Si Sesshomaru arruina esta oportunidad estamos perdidos como dueños de estas tierras… ni siquiera quiero imaginar lo que dirá mi padre-

Rin se sobresaltó y se enderezó provocando que la Señora del Oeste lo hiciera también brusca y precipitadamente. -¿El Señor Sesshomaru entonces tiene un abuelo?-

-Sí querida, ¿qué te hizo pensar lo contrario?- preguntó ligeramente irritada.

-No es que pensara que no lo tuviera, sólo que nunca pensé en la posibilidad de que tuviera uno- respondió bajando ligeramente la mirada. –Ya sabe, soy huérfana, por alguna razón pienso que todos a mi alrededor también lo son-respondió riendo amargamente.

De pronto Ryuunosuke interrumpió acercándose con lentitud y agachándose un poco para estar a la altura de ambas. –No quisiera importunarla, mi Señora, pero debe descansar, mañana será un largo día-. Diciendo esto tomó del brazo a Rin y la levantó con cuidado. –Tú y yo tenemos un último trabajo-

-Sí, sí, vayan- respondió la señora del Oeste apoyando su mentó con sus manos, inflando ligeramente los labios como un ligero puchero y zapateando con ansiedad. -Le pediré a alguna de las sirvientas que me prepare un té para poder dormir; siento que está preocupación no me dejará dormir si no tomo algo-

-Bien. Mi Señora, si nuestro servicio no es solicitado por el día de hoy, entonces nos retiramos-. La señora del Oeste respondió con una seña; agitó su mano repetitivamente indicándoles que salieran. Ryuunosuke y Rin salieron de los aposentos de la Señora del Oeste. El joven youkai avanzaba rápidamente entre los pasillos, ignorando por completo las miradas ansiosas de los sirvientes quienes esperaban con un acto hostil llamar la atención de la joven humana. –Ven; sígueme, no los veas a los ojos- dijo Ryuunosuke deslizándose con gracia entre los pasillos largos y altos del castillo.

Rin se dio cuenta que se dirigían hacia la torre de Sesshomaru pero no sabía por qué a tan altas horas de la noche, sin embargo no se atrevía a interrumpir la travesía para ir hacia su habitación. Llegaron por fin hacia la puerta que daba hacia los aposentos del joven youkai. Ryuunosuke tocó la puerta con cautela y elegancia y espero a que la voz de su amo respondiera al otro lado, indicando aprobación para poder pasar. Al escuchar una respuesta, el joven sirviente abrió la puerta adentrándose seguido de Rin hacia el cuarto. Sesshomaru se encontraba frente a un gran ventanal sentado, reposando su mano sobre su rodilla flexionada, mirando hacia la luna llena que alumbraba la noche.

Volvió ligeramente la cabeza en dirección a su sirviente más no del todo como para mirarlo de frente. –Señor, estamos aquí esperando a que disponga de nuestros servicios. Estamos a pocas horas de finalizar la jornada y sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que no requiriera de nosotros-

-Vete- dijo Sesshomaru. Ryuunosuke se dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta; Rin lo imitó. –Tú no- interrumpió el youkai dirigiéndose a Rin –Ven-

Ryuunosuke se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y salió de los aposentos de su amo cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Rin se volvió rápidamente en dirección a la salida sintiéndose algo sobresaltada y confundida pero se sorprendió aún más al sentir la presión en su muñeca. Miró al frente y Sesshomaru la observaba con determinación. Confundida le sonrió un poco logrando zafar su mano.

-Disculpe señor Sesshomaru, ¿necesita que le ayude en algo?- preguntó la joven incorporándose un poco.

Sesshomaru caminó hacia la mesa que se encontraba frente a la ventana y se sentó detrás de ella. La joven lo siguió preguntándose exactamente qué era lo que su amo quería, sin embargo, se aguantó las ganas de hacerle más preguntas. Se quedó de pie frente a él esperando un comando pero el youkai sólo miraba hacia afuera de la ventana. Por fin, el rostro del youkai suavemente se volvió hacia ella y la miró con la misma severidad de siempre.

-Al amanecer comenzarán a llegar los dueños de las tierras vecinas. Empezará la ceremonia y seguirás sirviendo para esta familia, ¿estás al tanto de ello?-

La joven inspeccionó a Sesshomaru quien no mostraba ninguna emoción, sólo la miraba con esos ojos ambarinos, severos y calculadores pero le era imposible comprender a lo que iba con aquella pregunta por lo que decidió arriesgarse y preguntar. -¿Sugiere que tal vez quiera regresar a la aldea una vez que comience todo esto?- preguntó con cierta inseguridad, entrecerrando sus ojos y rascándose el brazo. –Porque si eso es lo que me quiere decir pues, la respuesta es no-. Rin no estaba muy segura por qué deseaba quedarse, claro era que se quedara o no, su señor estaría casado para cuando el final de la ceremonia llegara y ella al regresar a la aldea haría igual.

-Si cambias de opinión al amanecer, será muy tarde-

-No señor- contestó la joven alzando la voz. –Permaneceré aquí hasta que esto acabe-

-Hn. ¿A pesar de los problemas que puedan surgir a raíz de las otras perras mirándote con desprecio?- preguntó el youkai de nuevo posando su vista hacia las montañas que se difuminaban con la profundidad de la oscuridad.

-Señor, creo que suficiente práctica he tenido con el servicio del palacio- respondió con una sonrisa amarga.

-No seas infantil Rin. Es imposible comparar tales condiciones; quienes vendrán al palacio poseen un estatus superior lo que les da posibilidades inmensas de arremeter su hostilidad hacia ti con mayor libertad que como quisiera hacerlo un simple sirviente. A partir de mañana sólo será más difícil-

Rin podía percibir amargura en las palabras de su señor; algo le decía que no tenía ni una pizca de deseo porque comenzara la ceremonia de enlace que su madre le organizaba. No pudo evitar sentir tristeza al suponer que tal vez Sesshomaru no deseaba casarse y se preguntó si lo que pensaba era cierto. Lo miró con preocupación. Sesshomaru la miraba de reojo aseverando su expresión y apretó la mandíbula.

-Vete- dijo por fin.

La joven no esperó más y salió rápidamente. Corrió al descender la torre hasta llegar a sus aposentos. Respiraba agitadamente recargando su espalda contra la puerta que recién había cerrado con fuerza y miraba los rayos de la luna que se filtraban por la ventana romper con la penumbra del cuarto. Se acercó a la mesa y encendió una vela. Sacó una de las revistas que había guardado en su equipaje y comenzó a leerlas intentando distraerse. Se sentía asustada ya que por primera vez, las palabras de Sesshomaru la habían alterado al grado de pensar en una estrategia para sobrellevar los días tan difíciles que le aguardaban. De pronto el ruido de la puerta la desconcentró. Alguien tocaba por lo que se levantó rápidamente y abrió. Ryuunosuke sonreía con gentileza.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Sí, sí- contestó la joven confundida enrollando la revista contra su pecho. Ryuunosuke observaba a Rin expectante hasta que la joven reaccionó. -¡Lo siento! Siéntate- dijo señalando en dirección a la silla con la revista ya enrollada.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó con curiosidad llevándose las manos a la espalda manteniéndose de pie.

-Ah… esto-

-Sí. Es un pergamino bastante particular- dijo Ryuunosuke, sentándose por fin.

-Lo es. Me lo dio una amiga que viene de un lugar bastante extraño- fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder ya que ni ella misma llegaba a comprender bien la situación de Kagome.

-Mh, es bastante extraño. ¿Te importaría que tomara alguno de estos pergaminos que tienes?-

-No, claro que no. Hace días te dije que podías pedir prestado cualquier libro y esto… que no es un pergamino, se llama revista-

-Creo que prefiero seguirles llamando pergaminos… no tiene mucho sentido para mí esa palabra-

-Ja. Sí… oye, no quisiera ser grosera pero, ¿hay alguna razón por la que estés aquí? Justo iba a terminar de leer un poco y luego a dormir… ya sabes, mañana será un día largo, ¿no?-

-Sí, tienes razón- respondió Ryuunosuke con sorpresa levantando las cejas –Sólo quería preguntarte si el amo dejó alguna tarea o actividad especial después de que me fui-

-No, ninguna- contestó Rin dándole la espalda, colocando la revista al lado de su camastro –Fue muy extraño, en realidad no me pidió nada, sólo me preguntó si estaba segura de querer seguir aquí-

-¿Por qué no abrías de estarlo? ¿Qué no te trajo al palacio para que formaras parte de la servidumbre?- preguntó confundido.

-No- sentándose sobre su camastro y mirándolo a los ojos desde ahí –Yo vine por mi cuenta, bueno, digamos que me invitó a estar aquí por un tiempo. Acepté a servir aquí por su mamá-

-La Señora del Oeste- corrigió Ryuunosuke mirándola con cierto reproche.

-Sí, la Señora del Oeste- corrigió riendo un poco –Hay varias cosas que tengo que resolver. Como el señor Sesshomaru, yo también debo casarme… no sé qué tan pronto, pero lo debo hacer-

Ryuunosuke notó el súbito cambio en la energía de la joven y frunció ligeramente el ceño al intentar descubrir de lo que se trataba. –No deseas casarte-

-No, no es eso- respondió la joven sonrojándose y elevando un poco la voz.

-No estaba haciendo una pregunta. Es evidente, lo puedo escuchar en tu voz; tú NO deseas casarte-

Rin dejó escapar un largo y profundo suspiro y miró al joven quien se encontraba mirándola expectante desde la silla. Miró hacia la puerta aun suspirando y se dejó caer sobre su almohada. –No se trata de querer o no querer…-

-Es muy sencillo para los humanos tomar decisiones-

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso has convivido con más humanos antes que yo?- preguntó la joven levantando ligeramente la cabeza, mostrándose ligeramente ofendida por las supociones de Ryuunosuke. –No es blanco y negro como crees, como todos creen más bien. Nosotros también nos vemos comprometidos en situaciones que no queremos pero nos convienen-

-¡Ah!- exclamó Ryuunosuke –De eso se trata todo: conveniencia-

Rin se incorporó rápidamente y miró al joven con angustia. -¡No lo digas así como si fuera una mala persona!-

-No es de seres malignos buscar su beneficio, pero dime, ¿en qué hayas conveniencia en esa situación que te compromete?- dijo el joven youkai mostrando interés al sostenerse con firmeza en la orilla de la silla.

-No sé. Pensé que era algo conveniente; es mi amigo-

Ryuunosuke dejó escapar una risa y se puso de pie. –Es tarde, debes descansar. A partir de mañana somos más indispensables que nunca, habrá que disipar toda duda, toda preocupación. A primera hora de la mañana llegarán las primeras manadas. No olvides llevar la vestimenta correcta- y al decir esto salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

La joven se puso de pie y sopló la vela que ligeramente alumbraba la habitación. Soltó su cabello y lo desenredó al pasar sus dedos sobre los nudos creados por las trenzas. Se cubrió con la sábana y se concentró inmensamente para dejar de pensar en las respuestas que le había dado a Ryuunosuke.

Algunas horas después, los aullidos a la lejanía la despertaron. Su cabello invadía su cara y desesperadamente intentaba peinarse mientras buscaba la ropa adecuada. Aún no caía el sol pero sabía que estaban a pocos minutos de que comenzara el amanecer. No sabía cuándo era el momento para salir pero supuso que debía estar lista ya que parecía que sería en cualquier momento. Tomó su ropa y se vistió con rapidez. Trenzó su cabello y esperó a que alguien le indicara lo que debía hacer. Se asomó por la ventana pero no veía más que la luna sobre las montañas. Podía escuchar los aullidos a lo lejos pero no podía ver nada. Sus ojos se encontraban atentos al menor cambio hasta que minutos después, a lo lejos, divisó unas figuras que se movían con gracia y fluidez por encima del bosque. Salió de su habitación sintiendo un hueco enorme en el estómago. Una vez que ya se encontraba afuera, sólo podía concentrarse en mirar más allá de la muralla que protegía el territorio del Oeste, mientras que los demás miembros de la servidumbre asomaban sus cabezas por detrás de sus puertas. Rin los observaba de reojo y tomó una decisión en base a su puesto en el palacio.

-¿Qué hacen aún en sus habitaciones? Es hora de recibir a nuestros invitados- dijo con una sonrisa, sin embargo, a pesar de su amable gesto dibujado en su rostro, un aire autoritario se liberaba en su voz y en su esencia.

A pesar del desagrado que les producía a los youkais, no les quedó más opción que hacer caso de quien en ese momento era su superior, y salir preparados para realizar una bienvenida digna de la familia del Oeste. A los pocos minutos Ryuunosuke se reunió con Rin, observando con asombro al ver a todos ya listos y le sonrió a la joven con orgullo. Ambos dirigieron a todos hacia los límites de la muralla donde esperarían a recibirlos a todos. Poco tiempo después la madre de Sesshomaru se añadió a la comitiva, pasando entre los sirvientes quienes la reverenciaban conforme caminaba entre ellos.

La señora del Oeste había elegido de sus mejores prendas para recibir a sus aliados. Su cabello se encontraba arreglado de manera diferente, se encontraba recogido en un peinado más sobrio, las coletas habían desparecido. No había adornos de ningún tipo en su plateada cabellera. Su kimono era negro con flores color salmón. Algo demasiado sobrio viniendo de la madre de Sesshomaru. Al notar que la joven la observaba con insistencia dijo –Debo rendir mi solemnidad ante la muerte de mi difunto esposo. Todo esto se trata de diplomacia querida, ante los ojos de quienes pisaran nuestras tierras, el padre de Sesshomaru sigue siendo el Señor de estas tierras; no recordar su muerte sería un insulto a nuestro orgullo y familia-

-No pretendía… yo…-

-No te sonrojes querida. Yo también opino que me sientan mejor los colores, sin embargo, hay que ser corteses con nuestros invitados- interrumpió dando ligeros abaniqueos mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

Las siluetas de los youkais se hacían más grandes conforme la distancia era más corta. Rin observaba con atención y conforme se acercaban no podía evitar sentirse más y más nerviosa. De pronto sintió un sobresalto al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. –Ya querida, no tienes de qué preocuparte, estás bajo nuestra protección- dijo la Señora del Oeste dibujando una sonrisa de la que Rin pudo percibir honestidad. La joven asintió agradecida y volvió a concentrarse en los inu-youkais que estaban ya por fin tocando territorio del Oeste. Lentamente volvieron a transformarse.

Todos parecían miembros de la misma manada. Eran seis inu-youkais, todos mostrándose solemnes y elegantes. En una línea, se mantenían callados, esperando a ser recibidos. La Señora del Oeste, caminó en dirección a dos de ellos quienes parecían ser los líderes de la manada y los padres de la hembra quién sería ofrecida como prometida a Sesshomaru. La madre de Sesshomaru estrechó la mano del macho, quien no se veía más grande que la Señora del Oeste. Sus pobladas cejas le daban un aspecto severo pero no agresivo, mientras que la hembra tenía un aire solemne y frío, muy diferente al que la dueña de las Tierras del Oeste proyectaba. Podía notar en ellos que pertenecían a otra área, incluso parecían como si pertenecieran a otra raza. Las marcas que ellos llevaban eran distintas, incluso su color de piel era distinto; era oscuro. Su vestimenta no era tan ostentosa sin embargo no era menos elegante. Su ropaje era más ligero por lo que Rin intuyó que provenían de áreas más cálidas. La joven, quien Rin pensaba, fuera hija de los líderes de la manada, se encontraba cubierta con un manto, a su lado, se encontraba un joven de aspecto rudo, sosteniendo ambas manos al frente, con la mandíbula apretada mientras inspeccionaba discretamente el territorio. El cabello de todos era negro y liso, sus facciones afiladas y sus ojos profundos y almendrados. Sus marcas eran de colores claros, algunos llevaban líneas blancas, otros tenían líneas celestes y otros líneas rojas, muy diferentes a las marcas de la manada de Sesshomaru y su madre. De pronto, la mirada del joven se posó sobre Rin quien inmediatamente dirigió su vista hacia otro lugar, enfocándose de nuevo en la Señora del Oeste, quien caminaba del brazo del macho alfa y al otro lado, quien fuese su pareja.

-Es un gusto que estén aquí, Gyousei, veo que la pequeña Hatsuko ha crecido espléndidamente, me parece. Posee buenas cualidades, las cuales son notables incluso a través del velo-

-Recibo tus halagos con gusto, Kimiho, mi querida Makoto y yo nos regocijamos de estar aquí, _al fin- _esto último lo dijo levantando una de sus pobladas cejas.

Kimiho, la Señora del Oeste, pudo percibir algo de reproche y también algo de burla en el comentario de Gyousei pero decidió ignorarlo. –Claro, el regocijo que les causa esta visita es verdaderamente notable, ¿cierto Makoto?- Makoto, la esposa de Gyousei se encontraba con una expresión fría y de desprecio, sin embargo, al escuchar el comentario de la Señora del Oeste respondió con una fingida sonrisa.

-Vaya, ¡qué ironía- exclamó Makoto, deteniéndose frente a Rin quien no pudo ocultar su temor al ver a la hermosa criatura que la miraba con desprecio. Los ojos negros y profundos de la hermosa youkai la inspeccionaban de pies a cabeza. –Una sirvienta humana… es algo típico de tu familia, Kimiho-

Rin sabía a lo que se refería. Miró a la señora del Oeste quien no se inmutó y se mantenía sonriente y serena. –Claro y si nuestra querida Hatsuko no es lo suficientemente tenaz para hacer uso de sus cualidades, es probable que la tradición continué-

Makoto borró su cínica sonrisa de su rostro y se aferró al brazo de su pareja. La Señora del Oeste en cambio, soltó el brazo de Gyousei y se acercó a Rin. –Espero que no les resulte problemático que esta indefensa humana se encuentre bajo mi protección-

-Kimiho, has de estar acostumbrada a los comentarios poco prudentes de Makoto-

Después de un largo silencio, el resto de la manada caminó detrás de Gyousei y Makoto quienes seguían a varios sirvientes que los llevarían a las habitaciones asignadas para los invitados. El resto permaneció ahí, esperando a las demás manadas. La Señora del Oeste abaniqueaba su rostro rápidamente y una vez que la manada recién llegada se había alejado, golpeó el suelo con sus pies con firmeza.

-Esa perra, juro que su hija no se quedará con Sesshomaru- decía con furia.

-Mi Señora, le sugiero que no permita que tales provocaciones le afecten-

Rin observaba con sorpresa a la madre de Sesshomaru. De no ser por saber que se trataba de ser la mamá de Sesshomaru la vería igual que como veía a Kagome y a Sango a veces. Se portaba de pronto tan jovial y menos seria de lo que había pensado cuando la conoció. Miró hacia la torre y se preguntó por qué Sesshomaru no bajaba al igual que su madre, sin embargo decidió no hacer preguntas. Al recobrar la atención ante lo que sucedía inmediatamente a su alrededor, la Señora del Oeste continuaba echándose aire como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El día sería largo y pesado, y la joven se dio cuenta que no sólo lo sería para ella misma sino también para el resto de la manada. Confirmó que el matrimonio entre youkais de rangos altos era complicado, incómodo y era una competencia, no sólo entre los directamente involucrados pero también para el resto de la manada.

* * *

><p>Nota: Siento haber estado ausente a pesar de haber dicho de que iba a actualizar seguido. Surgieron algunas cosas personales y laborales pero con suerte aquí voy a seguir con esta historia. Espero les siga gustando. Sé que este capítulo fue algo lento y que hubo muy poco de Sesshomaru pero prometo que los siguientes serán más interesantes. Gracias a los que leen y a los que dejan sus reviews!<p> 


	18. Capítulo 17

**Saludos y bienvenidas**

El día había pasado lentamente. Las manadas llegaban a su paso, algunas eran más grandes que otras, pero todas llevaban ese aire de competencia cada una a su manera. Rin vio desfilar al menos a treinta jóvenes youkai dispuestas a contraer matrimonio con Sesshomaru, lo cual le parecía sumamente extraño considerando su estilo de vida. Al mismo tiempo, muchos jóvenes youkai llegaban acompañando a las manadas, muchos hermanos de las jóvenes prometidas o familiares cercanos. Todo parecía ser una gran ceremonia de apareamiento, no sólo para Sesshomaru, sino para toda aquella manada que deseara arreglar un buen matrimonio de no conseguir que sus hijas fueran las elegidas para comprometerse con el Señor del Oeste.

En los amplios jardines las jóvenes se paseaban silenciosas pero coquetas, lanzándole miradas a Sesshomaru quien por fin había hecho acto de presencia en el evento. Sentado en el pabellón, acompañado de su madre, no mostraba ningún interés ante alguna de las jóvenes. La Señora del Oeste observaba divertida la situación, así como a los jóvenes recelosos por no ser machos codiciados. El propósito principal del evento era conquistar al futuro Señor del Oeste y hasta no concertar tal misión, las jóvenes no podían rendirse ante los encantos de algún otro macho.

-Querido, ¿no te halaga ni un poco asediado?-

-Hn. Es insignificante-

-Rin, ¡explícale a mi hijo lo importante que es esto!- la joven rió al ver la infantil desesperación en la Señora del Oeste. –Sesshomaru, sabes lo importante que es que tomes a alguien por esposa…-

-No entiendo cómo es eso de relevancia para adquirir poder sobre estas tierras-

-Ay mi querido hijo, no todo en esta vida es poder. Sabes que la supervivencia de nuestra dinastía es importante… sin una familia eres vulnerable, en cambio, teniendo asegurada una sucesión, no habrá nadie quien se tomé como algo sencillo el querer ocupar tu lugar- la señora del Oeste miró a Rin con una expresión difícil de leer pero era algo parecido a una súplica. –Ay querida, al menos tú proporcióname algo de alegría; tráeme un poco de té-

-No- interrumpió Sesshomaru –Trenza mi cabello- dijo autoritariamente.

-¿Por qué me retas incluso cuando quiero algo tan simple como té?- preguntó Kimiho irritada. Rin no sabía que hacer se encontraba de pie frente a los dos mientras se lanzaban miradas casi asesinas.

Ryuunosuke que se encontraba en la entrada del pabellón se paró al lado de la joven e interrumpió –Yo me encargó del té mi Señora- dijo con una reverencia y dicho esto se alejó rápidamente.

Rin, sintiéndose algo insegura, se hincó al lado de Sesshomaru y comenzó a trenzar su cabello. –Lento- dijo con voz profunda. La joven obedeció. La Señora del Oeste negaba con la cabeza y reía amargamente mientras se echaba aire con su abanico.

Sesshomaru la observaba triunfante y enfocó su mirada en Rin. La joven notó esto y no pudo evitar sentir que se desconcentraba. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó bajando la mirada, sintiéndose de pronto algo molesta. Sesshomaru no respondía. -¿Puede parar eso? Me está desconcentrando.

-Además vas a causar un escándalo inmenso; es sólo el primer día- dijo su madre mirando hacia el frente, esperando a que llegara su té.

En respuesta, Sesshomaru miró hacia el frente, dejando escapar un pequeño y profundo gruñido. No fue un gruñido agresivo, sólo sonó como a una queja. Rin rió en silencio ante el pequeño berrinche de su amo y continuó trenzando su pelo.

Ryuunosuke apareció de nuevo con el té que sirvió frente a la Señora del Oeste. Pocos segundos después, apareció la misma joven que había llegado al amanecer, Hatsuko. Su rostro ya no estaba cubierto en un manto por lo que mostraba sus carnosos y redondos labios. Su cabello se encontraba suelto cayendo como una cascada brillante y negra. Con elegancia se paró frente a la Señora del Oeste. Ryuunosuke levantó las cejas sorprendido, y se hizo a un lado para no intervenir entre el contacto de ambas damas.

-Mi Señora, he venido a ofrecer mis saludos, ya que no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo inmediatamente mi llegada-

-Ah, veo que no sólo eres bella sino educada- respondió llevándose la mano debajo de la barbilla. –Es admirable la valentía que posees al venir hasta acá. No has venido a rendir respeto y admiración por mí, sino por mi hijo-

Al escuchar esto, Rin dejó de trenzar el cabello de Sesshomaru e inmediatamente se sentó de frente, llevando sus manos sobre su regazo, sin embargo, el youkai tomó su mano y la dirigió de nuevo a su cabello. Hatsuko notó el gesto, sonrió con suspicacia y de nuevo se dirigó a la Señora del Oeste.

-No son mis intenciones las de ofenderla, es genuino el respeto y admiración que siento por usted; es más que predecible que se extienda también hacia toda su familia-

-Claro- respondió mirando a su hijo, sonriendo –Pues son bien recibidos de mi parte, Hatsuko pero al final de la ceremonia no son tus gracias y halagos hacia mí los que cuentan-

La joven con una sonrisa reverenció frente a la Señora del Oeste y se marchó, no sin antes enviarle una sugestiva mirada al youkai quien la ignoró completamente. Rin ya había terminado la trenza y soltó el cabello del youkai quien tomó el té frente a él y comenzó a sorberlo con serenidad. La Señora del Oeste dejó escapar un gran suspiró y se recargó sobre los cojines mientras que Ryuunosuke hacía guardia a la entrada del pabellón.

-Si por mí fuera, no te casabas con ninguna- dijo por fin rompiendo el silencio.

-El propósito de este evento es en base a tus deseos, madre- respondió el youkai dejando notar cierto enojo en sus palabras.

-Lo sé, querido, lo sé, aunque también es para mostrar nuestro poder. Después de años de haber estado ausente en el palacio, es necesario que todos recuerden que aún hay un futuro Señor para estas tierras, y ése eres tú-

Pocos segundos después, Sesshomaru se levantó y abandonó el pabellón. Rin se mantuvo en el mismo lugar sin moverse. La Señora del Oeste le hizo una seña y la joven se acercó. –Querida, necesito de tu ayuda, mi hijo, necesita de tu ayuda-

-En lo que pueda servir- dijo agitada.

-Has que mi hijo logre abrirse un poco más. ¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí? No esperes a que Sesshomaru te llame para que le ayudes ya que él no ve su actitud indiferente y callada como una falla; él no tiene ningún problema con ello, sin embargo le proporcionará gran dificultad para lograr conseguir pareja-

Rin aceptó con gusto y se puso de pie, buscando con sigilo a Sesshomaru. No lo veía por ningún lado, sólo a las jóvenes youkai quienes ya se encontraban en grupos conversando, otras se encontraban con sus manadas, tomando siestas o tomando té. Caminó a pesar de las duras miradas que la seguían y se adentró en los pasillos, al menos así fue hasta que fue detenida por Hatsuko, quien sostuvo una de las mangas de Rin, jalándola ligeramente.

-Eres tú, la concubina del Señor del Oeste, ¿cierto?-

-¡No!- exclamó la joven sintiéndose avergonzada.

-Supongo que entonces un acto tan íntimo como el de manejar el cabello del Señor es algo que _cualquiera _pueda hacer; ya veo-

Rin sabía que Hatsuko se expresaba con sarcasmo y desprecio, sin embargo no caería ante sus ataques. –Ama Hatsuko, le aseguro que actividades como las que usted sugiera no se acercan a la relación de servicio que existe entre el señor y yo- Rin detestaba empequeñecer la historia entre ella y Sesshomaru pero era la única manera de no dañar su imagen y de no provocar un problema que sólo resultaría en perjudicarlo a él y a su madre.

-¿Entonces por qué estás molesta?- preguntó la joven youkai cruzándose de brazos.

-No es en absoluto por usted. Estoy algo ansiosa ya que mi señor está esperando a que le asista en sus actividades del día. Ahora, si no le molesta, debo marcharme- y antes de que Hatsuko pudiera interrumpir, Rin desapareció entre los pasillos.

Seguía buscando a Sesshomaru hasta que por fin lo vio caminando hacia la torre. Corrió hasta él y caminó a su lado. –Por fin lo encontré-

-No puedes dirigirte a mí con tanta familiaridad- dijo sin mirarla.

-¡Pero si no hay nadie! ¿A dónde va?- preguntó sonriendo ampliamente, reflejando un poco de ese aire infantil que era tan característico de ella cuando aún viajaba con el youkai. Sesshomaru no respondió. –Está bien, lo seguiré-

-Rin, ¿qué es lo que pretendes?- preguntó mientras subían los escalones de la torre.

-Nada. Su madre me pidió que viniera con usted por si necesitaba algo. Por hoy sólo será un día de descanso para las familias así que no tengo trabajo por el día de hoy-

-Vienes porque ella te mandó-

-¡No! ¡No!- exclamó poniéndose frente a él, deteniendo su paso –Vengo porque quiero-

-Hn. Has lo que quieras- dijo caminando de nuevo.

-Siempre lo he hecho- respondió con una sonrisa caminando detrás de él.

Por fin llegaron a la habitación de Sesshomaru. Esta vez Rin cerró la puerta sin esperar a que Sesshomaru se lo pidiera. Al darse la vuelta se sintió confundida al verlo, parado al centro de la habitación, con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados.

-… ¿Exactamente qué significa eso?-

-Dices que no tienes trabajo para hoy, pues, te asignaré algo qué hacer. Desvísteme- dijo con serenidad.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó llevándose las manos a la boca. –No pero…-

-Sino vas a ser de utilidad entonces regresa a tus aposentos; sólo despréndeme de la armadura-

Rin dejó escapar un suspiro sintiéndose aliviada. Caminó lentamente hacia él quien aún se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y brazos extendidos y comenzó a desatar los nudos correspondientes a la armadura que poco a poco comenzó a deslizarse por las telas. Tomó la pesada coraza y la colocó en el suelo con cierta dificultad. Las prendas de Sesshomaru se aflojaron al momento, dejando mostrar un poco de su torso. Al remover la armadura que llevaba en la cintura empezó a sentirse algo nerviosa.

-Colócala junto a la pechera- indicó con voz grave, sobresaltando a la joven quien dejó escapar un pequeño grito.

-Sí- respondió titubeando.

-Los zapatos- indicó el youkai levantando uno de sus pies.

-¿También?- respondió la joven con cierto hastío.

Sesshomaru abrió un ojo y la miró intensamente. –Sí- respondió casi con un gruñido.

-Bien, bien, bien-. La joven tomó la bota y la removió con un poco de dificultad, lo mismo hizo con la otra. Los pies del youkai se encontraban desnudos sobre la madera. Rin se maravilló al ver que también en los pies poseía marcas y no pudo evitar tocarlas, sin embargo, al tacto, Sesshomaru se estremeció, dando casi un brinco hacia atrás.

-No- dijo con algo de agitación.

-Está bien; no- contestó riendo. Se levantó y colocó las botas junto con la armadura. -¿Y bien?-

Pero el youkai no le respondió, de nuevo fue a sentarse detrás de la mesa y comenzó a leer varios pergaminos. Rin intentando hacer caso de la petición de la Señora del Oeste, se sentó frente a él, apoyando sus manos sobre su cara y lo miró con curiosidad. -¿Le gusta mucho leer, Señor Sesshomaru?-

-¿Hn?-

-Sí. Veo que tiene muchos pergaminos, hasta tiene dibujos, ¿le gusta dibujar?-

-¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?- preguntó sin despegar la vista de su lectura.

-Pues, nada más. Supongo que el tiempo que esté aquí debo aprovecharlo, ¿no cree? En algún momento usted tendrá su compromiso y yo deberé volver a la aldea… nuestras posibilidades de vernos de nuevo serán pocas, ¿cierto?- preguntó de pronto sintiendo tristeza. Sesshomaru la miró y pudo percibir nostalgia en sus palabras. La joven a duras penas podía sostenerse la mirada pero al poco rato sustituyó esos ojos tristes por una sonrisa. –Lo importante es disfrutar del momento… qué mejor que hacerlo que ayudándole, ¿no?-

-¿Ayudándome?- se preguntó el youkai dejando el pergamino sobre la mesa, ahora enfocándose por completo en lo que decía Rin.

-Sí. Usted debe casarse, parte del poder que posea como dueño de estas tierras se apoya en su compromiso, en su futura familia...-

-¿Cómo planeas _ayudarme_?- preguntó el youkai inexpresivo.

-Tengo mis maneras- respondió la joven intentando sonar misteriosa, de pronto recordando las revistas que su amiga Kagome le había obsequiado. "Pueden serme útiles" pensó.

-Hn. No quiero tu ayuda- respondió de nuevo concentrándose en el pergamino.

-La va a necesitar, quiera o no- respondió Rin, esta vez algo molesta, mostrando algo de autoridad.

Sesshomaru se preguntó por qué de pronto el cambio en la actitud de Rin, quien en los días anteriores se había comportado reservada y seria. Pensar en que tal vez había adquirido confianza le hacía sentir algo desconocido, sin embargo, intentaba no manifestar su curiosidad ante la joven quien ya se había puesto de pie para tomar uno de los pergaminos e imitar su concentración en la lectura.

-¿Sabes leer?- preguntó el youkai sorprendido, abriendo un poco más sus ojos al mismo tiempo que levantaba las cejas.

-Sí. Kagome me enseñó a hacerlo, también a escribir- De pronto el youkai estiró su brazo arrebatándole el pergamino de las manos. Rin se sorprendió ante el acto sintiéndose molesta y desconcertada. -¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó con insistencia.

-El contenido de estos documentos no son de tu incumbencia- contestó poniéndose de pie y colocando el pergamino en su lugar.

-¿Es acaso su diario?- preguntó de pronto sintiéndose curiosa y divertida de sólo pensar en Sesshomaru escribiendo sus sentimientos.

"¿Diario?" pensó el youkai confundido. La joven lo observaba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, esperando una respuesta. Sesshomaru podía percibir en la esencia de la humana euforia y anticipación, sensaciones que sólo había identificado antes en enemigos pero esta vez se encontraban dentro de un contexto completamente diferente.

-Un diario, bueno, supongo que no…- dijo la joven en voz baja más para sí misma que para el youkai.

El silencio fue interrumpido al abrirse la puerta. Al mismo tiempo Sesshomaru y Rin miraron en dirección a la entrada para ver a Ryuunosuke de pie en medio del umbral. A pesar de no haber recibido respuesta de su amo se introdujo en la habitación. El daiyoukai se puso de pie con tranquilidad avanzando hacia su sirviente.

-Señor, el Amo Yoshiro, ha llegado- indicó con una reverencia.

Sesshomaru no respondió y caminó hacia la puerta. Confundida, la joven se puso de pie y caminó al lado de Ryuunosuke quien seguía a su amo con determinación. Rin no poseía poderes como los de un youkai o como los de Kagome que le permitieran percibir las energías a su alrededor, sin embargo, podía notar que el ambiente se había tornado más solemne por lo que decidió no hacer preguntas, al menos no en voz alta.

-¿Quién es Yoshiro?- preguntó susurrándole al oído a Ryuunosuke mientras salían de la torre caminando a pocos metros detrás de Sesshomaru.

-Es el padre de la Señora del Oeste; el abuelo de Sesshomaru-

* * *

><p>Nota: Han de disculpar los capítulos tan lentos y aburridos. Después de un tiempo de ausencia tengo que agarrar el ritmo de nuevo. Espero les siga gustando.<p> 


	19. Capítulo 18

**Plan de escape**

Llegaron hasta encontrarse afuera de la habitación de la Señora del Oeste. Sesshomaru se mantuvo de pie frente a la puerta sin tocarla o moverse mientras Ryuunosuke y Rin se encontraban ante la expectativa del siguiente movimiento. "Seguramente está nervioso" pensó Rin, intentando detectar algún movimiento que delatara al youkai y confirmara sus sospechas. Mientras esto sucedía, al otro lado de la puerta, se escuchó una voz profunda, muy similar a la del daiyoukai.

-Sé que estás ahí _basuto_-

Como si se tratara de un comando Sesshomaru empujo la puerta y entró con paso seguro. En el interior de la habitación se encontraba la madre de Sesshomaru, mirando con ansiedad a su hijo y a su lado se encontraba otro youkai de aspecto maduro, sin embargo, no parecía ser un anciano. Su rostro era perfecto, no poseía ninguna marca de edad que delatara su edad, sin embargo sus facciones eran severas, su nariz larga, delgada y puntiaguda le daba un aspecto tenaz. Sus alargados ojos ambarinos que inspeccionaban al daiyoukai, dejaban mostrar unas largas y plateadas pestañas al parpadear. Su ropaje era muy similar al de Sesshomaru, sin embargo, poseía una armadura más compleja y pesada. Su cabello se encontraba recogido en lo alto de su ovalada cabeza, provocando que su semblante se tornara más agudo aún. Por fin, Sesshomaru llegó frente a él.

Por varios segundos la ansiedad crecía en el aire, al menos la ansiedad que Rin sentía por los nervios de saber qué pasaría hasta que el youkai rompió el momento, abrazando a Sesshomaru con efusividad, dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

-¡Pensé que no viviría para verte casado!- exclamó con alegría. –Pero sé que no lo haces para hacer feliz a tu viejo abuelo, _basuto- _

-Es falaz tu reclamo- indicó Sesshomaru sin corresponder el abrazo. El comentario del youkai provocó que su madre se llevara una mano a la frente y lloriqueara ligeramente. –No pienso casarme con ninguna de las perras de estas manadas-

-Siempre tan lleno de sorpresas- respondió el youkai sin inmutarse, sentándose frente a una mesa de té. De pronto su atención cambió de estar sobre su nieto a la joven humana que los observaba desde la entrada. -¿Quién es ella?- cuestionó sin dejar de sonreír, haciéndole una seña a Ryuunosuke para que le sirviera algo de té.

-Ella es nuestra invitada. Ha sido de gran ayuda para la realización de esta ceremonia-

-Yoshiro- dijo el youkai extendiendo su mano hacia la joven.

Rin se acercó con cierta cautela observando a Sesshomaru buscando aprobación pero el youkai parecía no querer dirigirle la mirada. Al estar frente a él extendió su mano. No estaba segura si estaba haciendo lo correcto ya que ella se encontraba de pie y él se encontraba sentado, no sabía si tal acto, siendo ejecutado hacia un youkai de su especie, podría interpretarse como intimidación, sin embargo, se arriesgó. –Rin- dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto pequeña flor. Soy el abuelo de _basuto_… Sesshomaru- corrigió al mirar a su hija quien negó ligeramente con la cabeza. –Veo que estás bastante acostumbrada a convivir con demonios; es curioso, siendo tan vulnerable- dijo tomando su té ahora mirando a su hija. –Kimiho, está de más advertirte el riesgo que corren al tenerla aquí-

-Lo sé padre pero me temo que de estar ella fuera del palacio, seguir llevando a cabo la ceremonia está fuera de cuestión, además, ha sido de gran utilidad y excelente compañía- respondió la Señora del Oeste sonriéndole a la joven.

-Mh, ya veo la situación. _Basuto, _puedes irte, tú también pequeña flor. El día será largo mañana; tenemos decenas de demonios a los que entretener- Sesshomaru caminó sin despedirse dispuesto a salir seguido de Rin quien se despedía agitando los brazos con efusividad. La puerta se cerró. Ryuunosuke servía más té a sus amos mientras estos comenzaron a discutir sobre las actividades del día que estaba por llegar. –Sabes que esta jovencita va a provocar problemas-

-Lo sé- respondió la Señora del Oeste de pronto mirando hacia abajo. –Pero al menos está aquí. Después de años de haber estado rondando estas tierras pero sin poner un pie en ellas, creo que es ganancia que al menos acepte estar aquí-

-¿Tú qué opinas Ryuunosuke? Has pasado suficiente tiempo con la joven como para tener información-

El joven youkai se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa sirviéndose la bebida caliente en una taza, dio un largo sorbo y después exhalo como liberándose de una gran presión. –Rin es una criatura excepcional. La actitud de nuestro amo ha cambiado pero no sabría decir si gracias a intentos premeditados o accidentales- concluyó colocando la taza de té sobre la mesa con firmeza –Sin embargo, considero, si me lo permite mi Señora, estar preparados para las precauciones que debamos tomar, es prudente considerar todos los escenarios-

-Hm, comprendo. Has elegido bien a tu servicio, Kimiho. Sugieres que la razón por la que Sesshomaru se niega es por la joven-

-No me atrevo a llegar a tales conclusiones, sin embargo, considero que es una gran posibilidad-

La Señora del Oeste observaba con atención sosteniendo su pulgar sobre su boca, intentando buscar respuesta en sus labios. –Es completamente natural llegar a tales conclusiones-

-A simple vista así parece ser- interrumpió Ryuunosuke sosteniendo la mano de la Señora del Oeste –Sin embargo, le sugiero que no se aferre a esta teoría. Hay que seguir observando. Por el momento, si me permiten, considero de suma importancia enfocarnos en la comodidad y halago del resto de las manadas; provocar una situación de fricción en un momento como este puede ser perjudicial para nuestro territorio-

-Ah Ryuunosuke- exclamó Yoshiro –No me cabe ni la menor duda que Taisho y yo tomamos la decisión correcta al dejarte al mando de la armada de la manada- dijo dándole una fuerte palmada al youkai quien le sonrió triunfante.

-Es un honor seguir sirviéndolo a usted y a su esposo- esto último diciéndolo con solemnidad a la Señora del Oeste quien estrechó ligeramente la mano de Ryuunosuke y sonrió con amabilidad.

-Ryuunosuke, gracias por tus sugerencias. Por favor lleva a mi padre a su habitación y a primer hora de la mañana, dile a Rin sobre sus actividades del día-

La mañana del día siguiente había sido más tediosa que la anterior ya que el tedio de servir durante la comida era exhaustivo. Sin embargo, Rin y Ryuunosuke no tenían que encargarse de llevar y traer los platos con comida pero sí de que las órdenes que se hicieran se cumplieran. Al encontrar un pequeño descanso, la joven se acercó al pabellón donde la familia del Oeste desayunaba. Se paró en el umbral junto a Ryuunosuke esperando a recibir alguna orden.

-Hijo, ¿has enfocado tu atención en alguna de las hijas de las manadas?- preguntó la Señora del Oeste mientras se llevaba a la boca, con suma delicadeza, unas cuántas bayas.

-No- respondió con sequedad.

Rin observaba la conversación desde lejos y sabía que Sesshomaru se encontraba sumamente fastidiado. No podía imaginarse al youkai contrayendo matrimonio, ni siquiera entablando un acercamiento con alguna mujer. Siempre había sido solitario y callado, jamás se había puesto a pensar por un segundo si el youkai poseía tales intereses. La mirada de Sesshomaru era severa, más severa de lo normal, por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía ver a través de él, sin embargo, nadie de los que se encontraban ahí parecían sentirse intimidados, al contrario. Por un lado, el abuelo de Sesshomaru parecía verse más y más divertido conforme su nieto se enfuriaba y su madre más y más insistía. "Qué familia tan extraña" pensó Rin. Verlos juntos y conversando de esa manera con él hacían que se preguntara, ¿qué había pasado en la vida de Sesshomaru para haber sido de esa manera? Tan callado, tan aislado y reservado. Ni su madre ni su abuelo despedían esa energía y por lo poco que había escuchado de su padre, igual. Sesshomaru parecía ser el único miembro de su familia que se encontraba enojado con la vida.

La joven salió de sus cavilaciones al momento en que sintió que alguien agitaba su hombro. Ryuunosuke la observaba confundido al mismo tiempo que las miradas en el pabellón eran dirigidas hacia ella, incluyendo la de Sesshomaru. Se enderezó rápidamente sintiéndose algo avergonzada, sobando su brazo con intimidación. Yoshiro comenzó a reír estruendosamente, mientras que la madre de Sesshomaru le sonreía, mirándola de manera extraña.

-Querida, decíamos que te acercaras un poco pero es evidente que tus ojos estaban más ocupados que tus oídos- dijo mientras miraba de reojo a su hijo.

Rin sintió que su cuerpo hervía al rojo vivo sin embargo, se acercó lentamente hacia la Señora del Oeste. Una vez cerca de ella le entregó un papel y sostuvo su mano conforme le decía algunas palabras. –Entrégale esto a la joven que está allá-. Sesshomaru de pronto parecía tener interés y miró a su madre con dureza mientras que Rin caminó sin cuestionar hacia la joven que le había indicado la Señora del Oeste.

Conforme caminaba hacia ella inspeccionaba sus rasgos. La joven poseía un cabello blanco y brillante, adornado con flores rosas y blancas, al igual que su vestido. Sus ojos eran redondos y celestes. Sus labios carnosos y rosados, al igual que sus mejillas. La redondez de su rostro despedían gentileza, al menos de vista. Al irse haciendo más corta la distancia, la joven se percató de la presencia de Rin, y desde lo lejos la seguía con la mirada, inspeccionando sus movimientos. Mientras tanto en el pabellón, todos observaban con atención, incluso el daiyoukai, quien de pronto decidió que era hora de hacer preguntas.

-¿Qué pretendes madre?- preguntó intentando ocultar su impaciencia.

-Nada- respondió con voz melodiosa, enfocándose en la escena que había creado. –La mandé a que le entregara un poema escrito por ti-

-Yo no escribí ningún poema- dijo el youkai entre gruñidos al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y salía del pabellón con paso firme.

-Kimiho, ¿en qué redes lo estás metiendo?- pregunto su padre divertido.

Sesshomaru caminó lo más rápido que pudo intentando no llamar la atención de nadie. –Rin- dijo con voz profunda. La joven quien ya se encontraba de la youkai, se dio la vuelta con una ligera sonrisa y le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Amo- dijo en señal de respeto.

-¿Exactamente qué haces?- preguntó tomándola del brazo pero esta vez sin ejercer fuerza.

-Vino a entregarme esto- respondió la joven youkai con una suave y dulce voz. –Gracias- dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

El daiyoukai no respondió, ni siquiera la miró a los ojos, sólo se enfocaba en los de Rin quien lo miraba confundida. Sesshomaru caminó aun sosteniéndola del brazo atravesando el jardín bajo la mirada de todos. Se empezaron a escuchar voces de entre los otros pabellones y Rin al notar lo que estaba pasando intentaba zafarse. –Suélteme- dijo susurrando pero el youkai no respondía, sólo dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido.

Por fin llegaron al pabellón y soltó a la joven. La Señora del Oeste y su padre intercambiaban miradas y por fin se dirigieron a Sesshomaru quien de nuevo se sentó al lado de su madre mirando hacia otro lado. Ryuunosuke se acercó a servirle una taza de té pero Sesshomaru la ignoró. Rin se quedó parada en donde el youkai la había dejado y miraba hacia atrás, hacia donde le había entregado el papel a la joven. Sabía que todos estaban atentos hacia la familia del Oeste pero especialmente hacia ella. "Otra vez le voy a causar problemas" pensó ahora mirando a Sesshomaru quien permanecía indiferente.

-Fue sólo un pequeño empujón mi amor- dijo la Señora del Oeste tomando la barbilla de su hijo y dándole un corto beso pero Sesshomaru no reaccionó.

-No puedes hacer todo por él Kimiho- dijo el abuelo de Sesshomaru con seriedad, pareciendo alguien completamente diferente.

-Sé que no pero en un principio le dije a Sesshomaru que si él no tomaba una decisión, yo tendría que hacerlo por él-

-Madre, no es necesario. No pienso hacerlo. Soy el Señor de estas Tierras, no necesito una mujer para tomar lo que es mío-

La Señora del Oeste pudo vislumbrar una ligera franja roja en los ojos de su hijo, sabía que se encontraba furioso, sin embargo, sonrió, de nuevo tomándolo de la barbilla. –Sesshomaru, por eso lo haré yo. Ya basta, por el momento no hay ninguna presión, sólo déjame hacer todo a mí-

El youkai se puso de pie y se alejó de su familia y sus sirvientes. Caminó hasta la torre evitando a toda costa a ser seguido. Podía sentir la presencia de Rin y bruscamente le pidió que se alejara, la joven hizo caso y se marchó. Llegó hasta sus aposentos y cerró la puerta. Se acercó a una de las ventanas por donde podía ver toda la ceremonia. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula con furia. Deseaba transformarse y desterrarlos a todos de las Tierras del Oeste. Pensar en tener que contraer matrimonio no le proporcionaba ni un poco de diversión, ni siquiera la idea de ser cortejado por las hembras le atraía; no le interesaba.

La rabia que sentía al ver a Rin involucrada no ayudaba tampoco. No estaba seguro de por qué la había traído hasta el palacio, del por qué había llegado en ese momento, al saber que se casaría con Kohaku. Comenzó a sentir más rabia de sólo pensar que estaba dependiendo de ella para tomar una decisión. Se tocó las sienes suavemente y se alejó de la ventana. Se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación, cerrando los ojos, intentando resolver la situación. ¿De qué manera podía evitar el matrimonio? A pesar de no manifestarlo, quería conservar las tierras pero no por su madre, ni tampoco por su abuelo, sino por él mismo, sin embargo, casarse estaba fuera de la cuestión. La única razón por la que permitió que la ceremonia siguiera dándose a cabo era porque de esa manera Rin tendría una razón por la cual quedarse.

-Patético- dijo para sí mismo.

Comenzaba a darse cuenta de las cosas y no le estaba agradando analizar la secuencia en sus acciones. Se sentía vulnerable, por esa razón se encerraba en su habitación cuando lo que en realidad quería hacer era estar con Rin, al menos sentado a su lado en silencio, como años atrás pero algo lo detenía. Lo único en lo que podía pensar por el momento era en la aberración inmensa que sentía al pensar que todos esperaban un enlace entre él y alguna de esas jóvenes youkai, su única salida era pensar en una manera de convencerlas de que no era el prospecto perfecto.

Una idea llegó a su cabeza. Por primera vez en años, Sesshomaru sonrió.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Envidia**

La tarde había caído, todas las jóvenes llevaban vestidos acordes a la ocasión. El ocaso era dorado, con matices morados y rosados en el cielo. Rin observaba asombrada; jamás había visto un atardecer tan imponente. La Señora del Oeste caminó hacia ella y se detuvo a su lado mirando también hacia arriba.

-No se ven así desde las alturas comunes por donde viven ustedes, los humanos- dijo como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de la joven. Rin la miró con atención, esperando saber más sobre lo que decía. –Mi esposo y yo solíamos llevar a Sesshomaru por caminatas a lo largo del territorio; se ponía tan feliz. Jamás lo has visto feliz, ¿cierto?- preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-No- contestó Rin con un aire de tristeza –Me temo que sólo he visto furia pero nada más. Nunca lo he visto sonreír-

-Querida, una sonrisa no significa felicidad-. De pronto la mirada de la Señora del Oeste se enfocó hacia atrás de Rin. Sesshomaru caminaba hacia ellas y se colocó al lado de la joven con autoridad. –Vaya, veo que has decidido deleitarnos con tu presencia- dijo su madre con sarcasmo.

-Rin, vámonos- dijo el youkai tomándola del brazo.

-No, espera Sesshomaru- intervino su madre sosteniendo el hombro de Rin –Entiendo que desees estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí pero por favor, no te vayas. No te pido que hagas nada, sólo quédate aquí, además, a Rin le gusta ver el atardecer-

-¿Es cierto?- preguntó el youkai sin mirar a la joven sino mirando hacia el cielo.

-Sí, bueno, es diferente a lo que he visto antes-

-Entonces sólo déjanos solos, madre-

La Señora del Oeste miró con sorpresa a Sesshomaru y le sonrió a Rin, alejándose. Sesshomaru la tomó del brazo y la encaminó hacia un lugar más apartado del resto. La soltó y se sentó apoyando su espalda contra un árbol. Rin se quedó de pie, mirando hacia todos lados, de pronto preguntándose lo que pretendía Sesshomaru haciendo todo eso. Se sentó a pocos metros de él, abrazando sus piernas, mirando hacia arriba, siendo cubierta por la luz naranja que poco a poco iba disipándose.

-Rin, ¿aún deseas ayudarme?- preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Lo miró por unos instantes, parpadeando como si intentara despertar de un sueño, y a los pocos segundos asintió lentamente con la cabeza. –Sí, claro… si eso desea-

-Fuiste evasiva cuando te pregunté cómo ibas ayudarme; repito mi pregunta, ¿cómo piensas ayudarme?-

El semblante del youkai era sombrío. Su rostro estaba cubierto en penumbra por la mitad gracias a la luz que poco a poco desaparecía conforme el sol se ocultaba. Sus plateados cabellos se escapaban de la trenza que llevaba sobre su hombro que ya se había aflojado. Todo a su alrededor parecía moverse y estar vivo, menos él, quien se encontraba atorado en ese instante, esperando la respuesta de Rin.

-Tengo revistas- contestó la joven encogiéndose de hombros.

De pronto, la joven vio en Sesshomaru una reacción que no había presenciado antes. Sesshomaru agitó su cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Rin no pudo evitar reírse al ver la confusión tan evidente en el rostro de su amo quien al percatarse de haber mostrado vulnerabilidad volvió a adoptar su semblante inexpresivo.

"¿Qué pretende con esto? ¿Se está burlando de mí?" pensaba mientras la joven se cubría la boca y agitaba sus pies.

-No puedo creerlo- decía entre risas. –Lo siento… revistas son, unos pergaminos de la época de Kagome- corrigió intentando controlar su risa.

-¿Exáctamente en qué me ayudarán estos pergaminos?-

-Bueno, supongo que nos ayudarán a saber el tipo de mujeres que atrae, así será más fácil encontrar a la prometida perfecta- dijo sin poder evitar sentir una sensación desagradable en el estómago.

-Estás molesta- dijo el youkai notando el cambio en la joven quien al instante intentó ocultarlo.

-No, estoy bien, es sólo que me preocupa no ser de ayuda-

"Miente" pensó Sesshomaru, mirándola con atención. Su olor despedía tristeza y no estaba seguro de comprender bien por qué.

-Asami- dijo la joven provocando que Sesshomaru moviera ligeramente las orejas al haber sido interrumpido de sus pensamientos. –La joven a la que le entregué el pedazo de papel; es muy hermosa- dijo mirándolo de una manera que Sesshomaru no podía descifrar. Estaba sonriendo, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, sin embargo, había algo agridulce en el aire. –Estoy segura que está interesada-

-Hn-

La noche cayó dejándolos a ambos entre la oscuridad, alumbrados sólo por la luna. Ambos sostuvieron la mirada por varios segundos. Rin comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, sin embargo, no podía despegar la vista de los ambarinos ojos de Sesshomaru, sin embargo, el momento fue interrumpido por la profunda voz del Señor Yoshiro quien se encontraba al centro del campo, alumbrado por un claro de luna. Todas las manadas se acercaron, rodeándolo, Rin y Sesshomaru lo hicieron también, más por el deseo de la joven que por el del youkai. La Señora del Oeste los observaba de lejos con una sonrisa mientras abaniqueaba su rostro con suavidad, y a su lado, se encontraba Ryuunosuke, elegante y solemne a su lado.

-¿De qué se trata?- dijo Rin con un susurro para sí misma mientras observaba al elegante youkai deslizarse de un lado a otro.

Todas las manadas se encontraban atentas a los movimientos del youkai quien proyectaba serenidad y elegancia. Con las manos reposadas sobre su espalda, caminaba lentamente frente a los otros demonios como si no deseara que le faltara de mirar a nadie. –Ceremonia de bienvenida- dijo Sesshomaru, rompiendo el pequeño silencio que los rodeaba pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para inmutar al resto de los youkais.

Mientras la joven dirigía toda su atención al ritual que él muy bien conocía, él dirigía toda su atención hacia ella. En sus ojos podía ver ese brillo que brotaba por la curiosidad, intentaba comprender qué le resultaba tan maravilloso de la situación ya que para él sólo eran compromisos, mentiras, y cuestiones diplomáticas por las cuáles no deseaba pasar para perder tiempo en ellas, sin embargo, como si sus pies tuvieran raíces, no lograba encontrar las fuerzas para marcharse del lugar. De nuevo, pensando en que sus decisiones dependían de Rin, comenzó a sentirse irritado.

-¿Está bien Señor Sesshomaru?- preguntó la joven acercándose hacia él susurrando proyectando curiosidad pero el youkai no contestó. Rin notó agitación en Sesshomaru al escuchar que su respiración se agitó por un momento, sin embargo, al no recibir respuesta, supuso que lo había imaginado todo.

De pronto sin esperarlo, comenzó a escucharse música. Cuerdas y percusiones resonaban entre los campos, las jóvenes youkai danzaban en un círculo, todas observando en dirección a Sesshomaru. Rin se sintió incómoda. Buscaba respuestas en el daiyoukai quien esta vez prestaba atención. La joven se preguntaba si era algo positivo o si simplemente estaba intentando ser prudente. De ser una u otra no era algo característico en su Señor. Miró hacia la Señora del Oeste quien se encontraba con la boca abierta, buscando la manga de Ryuunosuke buscando afirmación ante lo que veía con incredulidad. Probablemente las jóvenes youkai no estaban al tanto de que se tratara de algo positivo pero quienes eran cercanos a Sesshomaru sabían que era algo excepcional que al menos estuviera dirigiéndoles la mirada, incluso su abuelo, quien conducía a los músicos miraba de reojo de vez en vez. Sin embargo, Rin no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Hatsuko, la youkai de piel oscura y ojos negros era quien más energía cargaba al baile. Su mirada era penetrante y agresiva, Rin no estaba segura de leer las intenciones pero sabía que Sesshomaru también le dedicaba una atención especial.

Varias piezas después el baile terminó. Las jóvenes caminaron hacia donde se encontraban sus manadas y desaparecieron entre las habitaciones del castillo; la ceremonia había acabado. Sesshomaru caminó hacia donde se encontraba su familia, seguido por Rin. Al llegar, la Señora del Oeste estrechó su hombro y lo miró con cierto desconcierto, curiosamente, ya que Rin esperaba que su reacción fuera eufórica.

-Hijo, mis ojos no me engañaban; ¿estabas mostrando interés, cierto?- preguntó encajando sus cejas hacia arriba mostrando preocupación para sorpresa de Rin.

-No de la manera que piensa- respondió el youkai bruscamente.

Ryuunosuke alzó las cejas, mirando a la Señora del Oeste, buscando su reacción. -¿Entonces?- preguntó.

-Hatsuko… le dedica especial atención a Rin-

La joven al escuchar esto no pudo evitar abrir los ojos mostrando casi la redondez de estos y miró al youkai desconcertada -¿De qué habla Señor Sesshomaru? Hatsuko no despegaba la mirada de usted-

-También me percaté de ello- agregó Ryuunosuke, dando un paso al frente para acercarse a su amo.

-No, no, esperen, ¿cómo?-

-Sí, ¿cómo?- dijo la Señora del Oeste igualmente confundida.

-Su olor era desafiante- contestó Sesshomaru alzando la barbilla -¿Qué razones tendría para desafiarme a mí?- cuestionó retóricamente sin cuidar de ocultar su orgullo.

-¿Qué razones tendría para desafiar a Rin?- preguntó la Señora del Oeste de pronto mostrándose suspicaz como si conociera la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

-¿Están diciendo que…?- de pronto Rin se llevó la mano a la boca y sus orejas se encendieron provocándole un calor insoportable que la hizo empezar a sudar -¡No! ¿Cómo pueden considerar algo así?-

-La evidencia es contundente, querida- dijo la Señora del Oeste colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la confundida joven quien miraba en todas direcciones como si esperara que alguien en algún momento dijera que todo se trataba de una broma muy pesada.

Yoshiro se aproximaba con paso lento, observando a los participantes de la conversación. –No creo que sea un problema- dijo una vez que estuviera a una distancia considerable para ser escuchado por la humana. –Incluso puede llegar a ser favorable- continuó deslizando su dedo índice por una de sus cejas.

-Explica- musitó Sesshomaru.

-Hatsuko es una de las jóvenes más comunicativas de todas las manadas. Es claro lo que su conducta de hoy sugiere- respondió mirando a Rin con nobleza. –Y es evidente por la manera en que te comportas y te diriges hacia ella, querido nieto. Es de esperarse que se creen rumores, que se crean cosas en base a ciertas situaciones. No estarás dotado con la cualidad del verbo sin embargo parece que hay otra herramienta a tu favor; si las cosas persisten, tu relación con esta pequeña humana puede levantar competencia entre las jóvenes de las otras manadas-

La Señora del Oeste intercambió miradas con Ryuunosuke, ambos parecían estar consternados, sin embargo Rin no podía comprender por qué y para sorpresa de Sesshomaru, el tampoco. –Padre, lo mejor será descansar por el momento. Vamos Ryuunosuke. Rin, acompaña a mi hijo a sus aposentos-. La Señora del Oeste se alejó junto con su padre y Ryuunosuke rápidamente mientras que Sesshomaru caminó lentamente pero no hacia la torre sino hacia la habitación de Rin.

-¿A dónde va Señor Sesshomaru?- preguntó la joven mientras intentaba alcanzarlo.

-Vamos a tus aposentos; solicito que hagas uso de esos pergaminos que hablas-

-Pero es tarde- replicó aferrándose a una de sus mangas sin embargo el youkai no avanzó más lento por lo que se resignó a hacerlo entrar a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta, olvidando dejarlo entrar a él primero pero el youkai no mostró ofensa. Prendió varias velas y buscó entre sus cosas las revistas de las que le había contado al youkai. Sesshomaru se instaló sobre la silla frente a la mesa, observando los movimientos de la joven. "Está nerviosa" pensó, sin embargo su semblante no la delataba. Sus cejas se encontraban juntas, arrugando su frente, señal de análisis. Se comenzó a preguntar sobre los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza y se obligó a formular una pregunta.

-¿Qué estás pensando?-

Sin embargo por la costumbre Rin tomó la pregunta como un regaño y rápidamente se incorporó sosteniendo las revistas que ya tenía separadas sin encontrar las que quería. –Lo siento Señor Sesshomaru, estaba buscando un pergamino en especial pero, con estos son suficientes-

-No- dijo con profundidad.

"¿Está enojado?" pensó Rin de pronto confundida.

-No te estaba reprimiendo; ¿qué estás pensando?- esta vez se enfocó en articular cada palabra de su pregunta.

-Ah, nada Señor, estoy pensando en ayudarlo de la mejor manera posible- contestó sonriendo débilmente.

"Miente" –Estabas nerviosa-

Rin tomó varias revistas y las apiló sobre el camastro que estaba sentada. –Sólo deseo ser de ayuda para usted, es todo; me preocupa no serle de suficiente ayuda- contestó mirando hacia abajo conforme hojeaba las revistas. No estaba buscando nada en particular, sólo quería verse ocupada para desviar al youkai de sus preguntas. –Mire- dijo por fin extendiéndole una de las revistas.

El youkai la tomó con cuidado, sosteniéndola de uno de los extremos, provocando que todas las hojas se abrieran, mostrando su contenido a medias por cada página. Por fin la tomó de ambos extremos y observaba con confusión. Acercaba su cara al ver las fotografías ya que jamás había visto algo así. -¿Qué clase de artista pintó esto?- dijo en voz alta pero la pregunta no era dirigida hacia Rin sino que su asombro era tal que por primera vez, probablemente en siglos, su curiosidad se le escapó del pensamiento, sin embargo, Sesshomaru no lo notó.

-No lo sé, Kagome intentó explicármelo pero al parecer hay que comprender otras cosas de su mundo y es algo bastante complicado-. Se acercó ligeramente hacia el youkai quedando frente a él y mirándolo desde el suelo. Mirarlo tan perplejo y curioso le recordaba a la actitud de un niño; se preguntaba si en algún momento él llegó a sentirse así cuando ella era niña. Comenzó a sentirse emocionada de poderle enseñar algo nuevo a alguien a quien admiraba. – ¿Señor?-

-Qué forma de escritura tan terrible. No entiendo cómo estos pergaminos serán de utilidad-

Rin se puso de pie parándose a su lado, inclinándose un poco para quedar a la altura de la revista. Tomó las hojas y comenzó a buscar. Se detuvo en una de las páginas donde se encontraba un cuestionario y lo señaló. –Mire, si responde a estas preguntas de la manera en la que usted actuaría, es posible que pueda descubrir el tipo de pareja que busca- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Sesshomaru se mantenía serio mientras la observaba. –No estoy buscando- contestó.

-Sé que es difícil… casarse es una decisión difícil. Su madre y su abuelo confían en usted, en que puede hacerse cargo de esa responsabilidad. Yo sé lo que es sentirse con esa responsabilidad- contestó la joven mirando hacia el suelo. Se sentó de cuclillas, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-No quieres casarte- indicó el youkai cerrando la revista.

-¿Qué?... no dije eso- dijo la joven tragando saliva, sintiéndose acorralada.

-De nuevo estás nerviosa-

Rin comenzó a sonrojarse. Se puso de pie y por primera vez desde que había llegado se sintió con poder para tomar al youkai del brazo y conducirlo hacia la puerta y conveniente y curiosamente, el youkai no opuso resistencia. –Váyase a descansar- dijo después de darse un portazo. Se quedó apoyada sobre la puerta por algunos segundos, intentando recobrar el aliento. La sugerencia del youkai la había agitado al grado de sentir las palpitaciones de su corazón por todo su cuerpo.

Por el otro lado de la puerta, Sesshomaru se encontraba pegado a ella apoyando una de sus manos sobre el panel de madera que los separaba. Miró a la revista sintiéndose extraño por la mujer desconocida de ropajes extraños que lo observaba, le dio la vuelta para no verla más y caminó sintiéndose por alguna razón satisfecho hacia la torre.

* * *

><p>Nota: Hola a todos. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Olvidé mencionar que en el capítulo anterior, el abuelo de Sesshomaru le dice <em>basuto; <em>significa ráfaga en japonés. Ojalá les guste y dejen sus reviews si pueden. Gracias!


End file.
